En una Habitacion Oscura
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: James tiene una prima, Lord Voldemort quiere a esa prima, Sirius está enamorado de su prima, y su prima podría ser la elegida para terminar con la guerra, solo hay un problema su prima cree que es su hermana y no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, vaya dilema. Acompaña a los merodeadores en sus años en Hogwarts y en la guerra contra la oscuridad. SB/OC JP/LE Lectores maduros!
1. Prologo

**A/N: Hola, éste es un experimento que estoy realizando, definitivamente es una de las historias que estoy escribiendo, ésta es una de mis concentidas, ¿a que me refiero con que es un experimiento, bueno porque simplemente estoy cambiando la linea del tiempo, de manera tal que el elegido jamás podría haber sido Harry Potter, sino un personaje de mi creación, a quien ya irán conociendo poco a poco, desdeluego este Fic pertenece a la epoca de los merodeadores, y por ende habrá bromas, y guerra, pero sobre todo habra SIRIUS MUUUUCHO SIRIUS, he tratado de entender la dicotomia del personaje y les diré, es dificil, así que me he basado en algunos fictions que he leido y tambien pues en esa imagen que he ido creando en mi mente para Sirius. Asi que el resultado es éste. Por favor dale una oportunidad a la historia y no se te olvide dejar un review ! GRACIAS TOTALES. **

**Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, no pretendo lucrar con la historia, simplemente divertirme y echar a volar mi imaginacion. Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí al igual que el maravilloso universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Sin embargo el ****_plot_**** y algunos de los personajes si son mios. Que esta declaración sirva sus fines para el resto de los cápitulos en esta historia publicados.**

**Prologo.**

En la colina alta situada en un bosque con grande follaje se podía distinguir a lo lejos el castillo del Duque de Norfolk, Arundel Castle en Sussex, su esposa Marian tenía un origen desconocido para la vida de la corte, aunque el duque sabía bien que su esposa era una bruja, no era extraño para él ver la magia; meses después de su matrimonio ella se lo dijo, pensando que era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Marian, al principio el se negó a creer el dicho de su mujer pero todo cambió cuando la vio utilizar su varita, de una manera muy diestra según él, pero lo cierto es que no tenía otro punto de comparación.

Años después conoció a la hermana de su esposa, Dorea Potter, esposa de Charlus Potter, no estaban muy alejados del estilo de vida que ellos llevaban, la única diferencia obviamente, era que ellos vivían en el mundo mágico, y bueno, el duque y su familia vivían en el mundo que los magos conocían como mundo muggle, después de muchos años de matrimonio él ya se había acostumbrado a la noción de una escuela mágica, la mejor del mundo según por lo que su esposa le había dicho, también había probado la cocina de aquel mundo que hasta ese entonces había sido ajeno a él, y a decir verdad hasta ahora no podía perder su adicción a las grageas de todos los sabores—Es la adrenalina de no saber que nueva cosa probaré—decía él a su querida esposa.

Desde el momento en el que él había visto salir a Marian de un viejo y roñoso edificio en Londres (el caldero chorreante), cuando eran mas jóvenes, quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella… la belleza de su esposa no tenía igual, rivalizada quizás solamente por la de su hermana mayor Dorea. Sin embargo su esposa era una mujer por cuya belleza cualquier pintor hubiese matado por tener en sus pinturas, con unos ojos despiertos y azul profundo como el océano haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y su largo pelo negro ébano, labios rojos y carnosos, y figura curvilínea, era el sueño de cualquier mortal.

Cuando inició a cortejarla, al principio el padre de las hermanas no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero terminó por ceder cuando vio que su hija se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel muggle, y desde luego se sintió muy satisfecho al ver que al igual que su familia, el joven provenía de una noble y antigua casa, si bien es cierto que los títulos nobiliarios no existen en el mundo mágico, sabía que su familia y algunas otras de las mas antiguas del mundo mágico, se asemejaban bastante a ese estilo de vida.

Cuando Marian fue investida con el titulo de Duquesa de Norfolk después de haber contraído nupcias con Edward, su apellido cambio a Howard, ese fue el único día en que la familia de Marian se permitió acudir al mundo muggle, y la verdad la ceremonia fue bastante emotiva. De vez en cuando él se permitía recordar como se había visto ella caminando al altar para ser su mujer por el resto de la vida… aquel día había sido el más feliz de su vida.

Marian era una mujer bien instruida en idiomas, sabía gaélico, francés, alemán, italiano y latín, además de todo sabía cumplir bien con sus deberes como esposa, podía planificar perfectamente un banquete con invitados importantes, llevar un lugar como el castillo Arundel y llevarlo de una manea impecable, sabía catar vinos y desde luego hacerlo todo sin perder el peinado, aunque su marido sospechaba que era debido a algún hechizo.

Una de sus cosas preferidas respecto al mundo mágico, que había aprendido a admirar con el paso del tiempo era el correo, le encantaba mandarse lechuzas con su suegro, que siempre le tenía buenos consejos en inversiones en el mundo mágico, y Edward, siendo un hombre de negocios no le importaba mucho si la moneda eran libras ó galeones, siempre y cuando surtieran frutos a largo plazo.

Poco a poco comenzó a surgir la incógnita de la posibilidad de tener hijos, después de todo Edward y Marian ya no eran una pareja joven, y estaban batallando para concebir un heredero para la dinastía de los Norfolk, cada vez se la veía mas triste, la duquesa se apagaba mas y mas, su marido no lograba motivarla con nada y algunos pensaban que se moriría de tristeza cada vez que pasaba por el cuarto destinado a la enfermería de los pequeños que habían cruzado por ese castillo, hasta un día donde el duque pensó en su cuñada, sabía que ella estaba en cinta, y que Charlus y Dorea habían batallado unos cuantos años antes de concebir, quizás en el mundo mágico la medicina hubiera avanzado un poco más, después de todo su esposa ya estaba muy desconectada de todo aquello desde hace varios años, y ya era rara la vez que la veía utilizar su varita. En un ataque de valentía tomó la lechuza que tantos años atrás habían comprado en ese callejón tan peculiar. Ansiosa de cumplir una tarea y hacer un vuelo largo, el mandó la carta, sabiendo de antemano que la lechuza lograría encontrar a su destinatario sin necesidad de una dirección.

_Querida Dorea. _

_Te preguntarás por que me he tomado la libertad de escribirte ésta carta; bueno la verdad es que ya no se que hacer para levantarle el animo a tu hermana, me es muy penoso hablar contigo de estas cosas pero creo que solo tu podrás entender por lo que está pasando Marian y tal vez tú puedas sacarla de ésta muerte en vida a la que también me ha condenado a mi. _

_Hace ya varios años estamos intentando concebir un hijo, un heredero como ella me dice, sin embargo no hemos tenido suerte, y lo cierto es que después de varios embarazos malogrados ella simplemente no… simplemente se ha rendido, oh Dorea si tu pudieras ver el fantasma en el que tu hermana se ha convertido, me parte el alma, y solo se me ocurre acudir a ti en ayuda porque no se que más hacer. _

…

La carta fue desdoblada y releída unas cuantas veces por su destinataria, buscando la mejor manera de responder, hasta que Dorea Potter, ya con una prominente barriga de 7 meses de embarazo, decidió responder al llamado de auxilio de su cuñado, pero no con una carta dirigida a él.

-¿Tu crees que este bien la respuesta Charlus?—preguntó la mujer fijando sus ojos como la miel en el rostro de su marido.

-Querida, tu y yo entendemos perfectamente la sensación de vacío en los brazos y en la casa… ya veras, cuando menos lo esperes recibiremos la noticia de tu hermana, dándonos las buenas nuevas—dijo Charlus con su pelo negro y enmarañado posando sus ojos chocolate en su esposa, ella sonrió y volvió a sobarse la barriga.

La familia Potter recibió a un varón, con los mismos pelos rebeldes de su padre según Dorea, el 27 de Marzo de 1960, siendo así el primer heredero de la casa de los Potter, sin embargo ya siendo viejos, tanto como Charlus como Dorea sabían que James sería su único hijo.

Un día mientras Dorea se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Potter, disfrutando del sol de septiembre, mientras el pequeño James—que inclusive desde temprana edad daba indicios de ser un alborotador—se encontraba jugueteando con un elfo domestico. Dorea observó a lo lejos como una majestuosa ave negra se acercaba, ella conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, dejó que el ave aterrizara y le dio unas nueces que tenía a su lado como premio. Se sentó en el camastro y abrió la carta con el escudo de armas de Norfolk, algo dentro de su corazón se volcó. Y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

_Querida hermana… ¡tenías razón, tenías razón!__—__espero que no estés poniendo tu cara de autosuficiencia y si es así déjame decirte que solo por esta vez te dejo—estoy embarazada, y me encuentro tan emocionada, Edward, esta que bueno, no cave en si mismo, parase que le tendremos que mandar agrandar el castillo, ¿Cómo esta el pequeño James, y Charlus?, espero pronto poder verte hermanita te quiero mucho, y gracias por esa carta que mandaste hace meses, era justo lo que necesitaba. _

Mientras tanto ese 7 de septiembre en otro lugar, en el número 12 de Grimauld Place se escuchaban los estridentes llantos de un pequeño, cuyas facciones aristocráticas eran notorias inclusive como recién nacido, y cuyos ojos grises miraban penetrantemente a su madre exigiendo alimento. Walburga Black, jamás había sido una mujer con instinto muy maternal, en un instante llegó la nodriza y se llevó al pequeño Sirius Orión Black III, cuyo nombre ya pesaba en sus hombros aunque el en ese momento no lo supiera.

….

Nueve meses después, una niña cuyo pelo negro ébano solamente igualaba al de su madre y cuyos ojos azul profundo eran idénticos a los de ella, nació una noche de eclipse lunar un 3 de mayo de 1961… Los Norfolk no cabían en si mismos de la alegría, todo estaba tomando su lugar… la profecía se había cumplido.

-¿De que profecía hablas cariño?—pregunto Marian asustada, para los magos hablar de ese tipo de cuestiones no era cuestión de broma ni mucho menos supersticiones.

-Hace muchos años, mi padre me contó que se topó con una mujer cuyo apellido era Trelawny—la mujer abrió los ojos como plato, claro que sabía quien era aquella mujer—mi padre contaba aquel relato como de ultra tumba, dijo que los ojos de la mujer se pusieron en negro y la voz se le enronqueció, dijo que parecía que las pupilas le hubieran cubierto todo el ojo, entonces mi padre dijo que aquella mujer predijo lo siguiente _"Aquella que se levantará contra el señor tenebroso nacerá en el tercer día del quinto mes con el capricho de la luna robando al sol su lustre, y la noble casa de Sussex se sacudirá, la ultima de los Norfolk encontrará un poder en ella que el señor tenebroso cazará, pero ella contará con el perro que siempre le aullará a la luna, la ultima de la noble casa de Sussex lo derrocará antes de empezado su reinado y vengará la sangre de los suyos derramada—_dijo con voz escéptica mientras entre sus brazos dormía tranquilamente Selene Fitzalan-Howard, la heredera de la casa de los Norfolk; la luz del eclipse seguía reinando, y traspasando la enorme ventana del castillo, sin embargo Marian, había interpretado ya dicha profecía, solo le faltaba algo, si era cierto aquello, un mago oscuro lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder levantar un reinado, ya sería famoso ahora ¿No?, además ¿qué poder podría ser tan valioso como para darle caza?.

Pues si era así, su hija crecería alejada del mundo de la magia, no conocería nada de aquel mundo, si en ella estaba el poder alejar a su pequeña de aquel destino, lo haría, al final de cuentas ella mas que nadie sabía que nada estaba comprado, y que era posible cambiar las cosas, entonces así sería, cortaría comunicaciones paulatinamente con todos, y la magia para ella y para su pequeña ya no existirían.


	2. Cap1 Conociendo a

**Cap.1 Conociendo a los merodeadores. **

Si algo disfrutaba Selene era el cabalgar con su fiel bucéfalo, su padre le había regalado aquel caballo negro como la noche cuando ella cumplió los 11 años, según su padre un percheron—que era el tipo de caballo que era bucéfalo—es difícil de dominar, sin embargo ella desde temprana edad aprendió a cabalgar, amaba a ese caballo por lo que representaba en su vida, la confianza de su padre en ella era impresionante.

Los terrenos del castillo de Arundel eran bastos, por lo que no batallaba para escabullirse por ahí a montar por unas cuantas horas, eso obviamente iba seguido de una regañina de su madre por seguir haciendo cosas que según la duquesa eran solamente de hombres—ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio Selene, una dama no anda por ahí montando a caballo, y mucho menos en una silla de montar para hombres—decía su madre con voz escandalizada—una dama de tu categoría debe flotar cuando camina cariño, no bajar cual vil estampida las escaleras—a lo que ella ponía los ojos en blanco y bajaba lentamente haciendo pomposos pasos para ver si así lograba contentar a su madre—cariño los pantalones y las botas son para montar no para andar vestida así durante todo el día, ve y ponte algo decente—pero es que ella amaba esos pantalones que se ceñían a su cuerpo, era mas fácil andar con ellos, y sentarse y hacer todo en general, que cuando traía el vestido, con vestido tenía que sentarse de cierta manera, levantarse de cierta manera y caminar de cierta manera; y que decir de los tacones, las botas eran mas cómodas que los tacones, no recordaba ya el sin numero de veces que se había caído caminando en ellos, Selene simplemente no le veía el sentido a todo aquello de ser una "dama"—cariño no creo que una dama coma con las manos las piezas de pavo, eso se hacia en el medievo, cuando aun no existían los cubiertos—

Además de ser diestra en los idiomas al igual que su madre, había demostrado ser excelente en esgrima como su padre; la mayoría de sus oponentes le temían porque Selene era implacable con el florete y con la espada, cosa que por supuesto no alegraba en mucho a su madre. Cuando Selene había cumplido los 11 años, desde luego que había recibido su carta a Howarts, su padre se sentía tan orgulloso al respecto, sin embargo, Marian, insistió en que lo mejor era que se quedara en casa, respondió con una carta al director alegando que su hija tenía muchos deberes que cumplir en la corte, y que su educación mágica sería llevada en casa, lo cual provocó una ruptura familiar entre las hermanas, puesto que Dorea no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, sin embargo no podía decidir la manera en que educarían a su sobrina.

Ahora un año después de todo aquello, los estallidos de magia por parte de Selene ya eran más controlados, y ella sabía como dominar correctamente su carácter y su magia, gracias a las lecciones que su madre le había impartido, sin embargo todo aquello era sin utilizar la varita y únicamente el poder de su mente.

Para Marian era impresionante el nivel de poder que tenía su hija, podía hacer encantamientos no muy complejos como levitar las cosas sin siquiera tener una varita en su mano a la edad de 9 años y ahora de 12 lograba transformar algunos objetos en copas de cristal con solo pensarlo, sin embargo aquel poder del que la profecía hablaba, no podía ser aquello de hacer magia sin varita, muchos magos podían hacerlo.

…

Era una noche tormentosa de septiembre, el viento se arremolinaba en las afueras del castillo de Arundel, y la lluvia caía fuertemente golpeando contra la piedra y las ventanas haciendo difícil conciliar el sueño para las personas dentro.

En sus aposentos Selene se encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea leyendo sobre la historia del mundo mágico, a pesar de ser una chica bastante rebelde en algunos aspectos, sabía que había temas de los cuales no podía hablar con su madre, y uno de esos era el hecho de porque no podía asistir como su primo James a Howarts, entendía todo aquello de que tenía deberes en la corte, lo cual era muy cierto, pero pues leer la historia de Howarts era fascinante e imaginarse todo aquello como una pequeña película, según las descripciones del libro era lo más cercano que ella tenía a ir a Howarts. Su padre algunos años atrás le había comentado a Selene su perspectiva respecto a la renuencia de su madre a que ella estudiara en Howarts, y le platicó de aquella profecía que tantos años atrás él había dicho a su madre. Todo aquello era bastante confuso, porque pues por lo poco que ella sabía no había gran cosa o poder que pudiera poseer, además era una ridiculez, que ella supiera el único mago oscuro había sido derrotado por un tal Albus Dumbledore bastantes años atrás, por ende no tenía sentido la profecía, hacia falta ese "señor tenebroso"… suspiro lentamente, tomo una pluma y un pergamino que su tía Dorea en su cumpleaños doce le había enviado, otro tema de escozor en la familia, del cual no se podía hablar, sin embargo la separación entre hermanas no quería decir que los primos tuviesen la obligación de no hablarse, fue James quien inició la comunicación cuando ella cumplió los 8 años y después de eso siguieron en contacto, a pesar de ni siquiera conocerse físicamente.

Como ella le había comentado a James que estaba mejorando en su esgrima en la ultima carta, el le había pedido que por favor le explicara, que demonios era el _"esgrimisma"_ y que le enviara un florete _"lo que fuera que eso fuere"_ para que el día que se conocieran pudieran _"esgrimismar"_ ella cuando leyó la carta se rió de buena gana, James seguramente era un excelente mago por todas las travesuras que le contaba a su prima en sus cartas, él y sus amigos, de los cuales ya había escuchado tanto sobre ellos, sobre todo de Sirius; sin embargo eso de los términos muggles no se le daban definitivamente, así que como había leído a James diciendo _"aquí todos tenemos curiosidad por ver los floretes, sobre todo Remus, ya se ha puesto a investigar un poco de eso de la esgrimisma, y dice que es un deporte de los nobles, suelo olvidar mencionar que allá tu eres una duquesa y eso, ¿crees que sea posible que nos envíes unos floretes? SI, anda por favor di que si, ademas no te puedes negar a tu primo consentido, tu único primo apuesto—dice Sirius que no creas eso—en fin espero tu respuesta Lele, saludos a todos por allá"_.

Selene se levantó y lentamente salió de su habitación para ir a la sala de armas, no había pedido permiso a su padre desde luego, pero ya había escogido 4 de los mejores floretes de la sala de armas, por lo poco que había escuchado de su primo, ya tenía bien ubicadas las distintas personalidades de sus amigos, así que repaso los floretes con cuidado…

Como Peter era el mas bajito y rechoncho de los cuatro, decidió enviarle uno más pequeño el cual ella pensaba acorde a su estatura, la hoja era de acero inoxidable al final de ella estaba la talladura de su apodo "_Colagusano"_ y la empuñadura de la espada, toda dorada de metal, la funda era de piel color café oscuro, y del mango se desprendían unos hilos de color rojo.

Para Remus, que según lo que había leído le parecía el más sensato de los cuatro; escogió un florete mosquetero, de hoja no tan delgada y de montadura muy elegante, una empuñadura hecha de plata pura, y tallada con garigoleados hermosos, un trabajo de orfebrería muy fino, la hoja de plata también, tenía grabado su sobre nombre, que ella también había conocido por medio de las cartas _"Lunático"_, con una funda de piel teñida en azul, hacia de dicho florete una obra de arte… lo probó en su dedo índice y sonrío para si misma—perfectamente equilibrado—susurró

Para Sirius, había escogido una espada, según James era el más alto, y por lo que había leído, también parecía ser medio fornido, así que escogió una espada, que según el orfebre cuando la había traído dicha espada era una replica exacta de Excalibur, quizás esta sería la que su padre extrañaría más, tenía incrustaciones de rubíes en la empuñadura, hecha de una aleación de plata y oro blanco, a mano, en cuya hoja estaba claramente el sobre apodo de Sirius, _"Canuto"_. Y cuya funda era igual de fina, envuelta en piel de tonos rojos con cordeles dorados amarrados.

Finalmente para James una de sus preferidas, una espada también, que dicen era replica exacta de la espada de Guillermo El Conquistador, claramente su primo no sabría nada, pero ella lo pondría en la nota adjunta, igual y así se pondría a investigar por interés, sacudió la cabeza negando, la idea de James investigando en la biblioteca le parecía sumamente boba, seguramente irían los cuatro alardeando de sus espadas, como si fueran Dartañan y los tres mosqueteros, practicando para el día en que por fin conociera a su primo, la espada estaba bellamente hecha, otra obra de arte pensó ella, la hoja de acero inoxidable, laminada en oro amarillo de 24q, bellísima, con incrustaciones de rubíes, y una funda del mismo color de los rubíes, rojo sangre, y desde luego, grabado en la hoja de la espada _"Cornamenta"_ el sobre nombre brillando alegremente.

Envolvió bien cada una de las armas, para que la humedad no echase a perder la piel, y desde luego, transformó sin varita 4 de los floretes para practicar, en los 4 faltantes, de esa manera no lo notarían, dado el hecho de que su madre rara vez se paraba en el cuarto de armas, y difícilmente reconocería si son las originales o no.

En una carta anterior pidió que le mandaran 3 lechuzas de buen tamaño, capaces de soportar una carga pesada, y los jóvenes obedientemente mandaron a las 3 lechuzas, ella tomó a la lechuza de su casa, un hermoso animal negro y esperó en la puerta del aviario a ver a las demás, en cuanto vio tres manchas acercarse entre la tempestuosa lluvia se dispuso a hacer señas a los animales para que la vieran, cada una llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado.

La letra de James en uno de los pequeños trozos de pergamino:

_Teníamos que tener una excusa, así que te mandamos esto _

_James _

Después apareció la letra de alguien a quien ella no conocía, pero la escritura era fina, muy pegadita y muy limpia a comparación de la de James.

_Hola Selene, espero poder conocerte pronto, gracias por acceder a mandarnos los floretes, o mas bien por cumplirle el capricho a James, deberías escucharlo está empecinado en que andemos con los floretes por toda la escuela y ni siquiera sabe que son; Sirius no pudo escribir por que está cumpliendo detención con McGonagall, pero me pidió que te dijera que eres genial, y que te diera las gracias de su parte. _

_Remus Lupin_

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante la anterior aseveración, era obvio que James y Sirius eran los alborotadores de la escuela, y ni siquiera tenían 14 años por lo que ella sabía, volteó a la otra lechuza y desenfoldó la última carta. Una escritura pesada y difícil de entender se desarrollaba ahí y por alguna extraña razón, el chico no le caía bien, y solo por su escritura.

_Hola Selene será genial poder utilizar esas cosas que nos mandas, muchas gracias._

_Peter Pettigrew_

Asintió levente a las majestuosas aves frente a ella y se dedicó a escribir una nota para los cuatro amigos.

Las cuatro lechuzas salieron con sus paquetes bien sostenidos por la mañana ya cuando no estaba lloviendo, ella calculaba que los chicos recibirían sus paquetes por la tarde de ese día.

….

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de tres chicos que parecían estar en un mundo hecho por ellos mismos, un joven cuyas facciones que sí bien se veían cansadas, también denotaban un tipo de galanura digna de cualquier jovencita, su pelo color arena tapaba levente sus ojos ámbar que delataban su naturaleza, y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el borde de su sillón, su cara denotaba tensión y una ardua labor pensante, sus labios tensos alrededor de sus uñas, denotaban que lo tenían al borde de la derrota, pero no importaba, sus ojos no lo mostraban, estaban altaneramente posados en su contrincante, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras tanto unos ojos grises penetrantemente posados en el tablero eran enmarcados por unas cejas que delineaban perfectamente dichos ojos, la mandíbula de este joven perfectamente esculpida, lograba brindar un marco a aquel rostro fuerte y de facciones aristocráticas, cuya elegancia nata se hacia denotar en el movimiento continuo de su mano por su larga melena negra y ondulada que caía hasta su nuca, si bien es cierto que Remus Lupin era un joven apuesto, su complexión al lado de la de Sirius Black, era totalmente diferente, Remus era el tipo de chico que te encantaría con su personalidad y conocimientos, con su sonrisa sincera y desde luego podía hacer sentir a cualquier chica como una princesa el tipo de chico que se convertiría en el hombre con el cual a cualquier mujer le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida, Sirius por otro lado tenía este físico impresionante de adonis, que inclusive con la tunica puesta denotaba músculos delineados y debidamente marcados en su lugar, incluso a sus trece años, chicas de séptimo lo buscaban, y es que con su sonrisa torcida (su marca personal) derretía a cualquiera, además de que si algo se sabía de Sirius era su proclividad al peligro, y es que ¿a qué chica no le gusta el peligro?, en ese momento la sonrisa de Sirius se ensancho más, y dijo—jaque mate—Remus hizo un gesto con los labios y movió los hombros desinteresadamente.

Entonces un chico regordete, con cabello castaño y ojos saltones sentado frente al fuego al lado de Sirius, el cual opacaba terriblemente a su amigo, se tomaba las manos compulsivamente— ¿No…no creen que James ya tardó mucho?—dijo nervioso Peter.

-Tranquilo Pete, seguramente esta mandándole de regreso su lechuza a Selene, y probablemente esta escribiendo una nota también—dijo Remus

-Además—dijo Sirius con su sonrisa ensanchada—trae la capa invisible, no le pasara nada—su sonrisa se ensancho más al ver abrirse el retrato de la señora gorda y ver a "nadie" entrar.

James entró sacudiendo su cabeza del agua y también sacudiendo la capa que a pesar del agua no parecía la sopa que James parecía—Esta diluviando allá afuera, pero valió la pena, aun no abro los paquetes, pero son grandes—dijo de ultimo mostrándoles los cuatro paquetes envueltos en cartón y poniéndoles frente al tapete de la chimenea—no esperaba que esto fuera así de grande, mira Remus, este es el tuyo, Peter, aquí tienes, Sirius atrápala—se la lanzo al sillón frente a él—y hay una nota dirigida a todos— james abrió y desenfoldó la carta, una letra elegante se mostraba en el pergamino que había sido sellado con cera mostrando el escudo de armas de los Norfolk

-¿Qué es ese símbolo?—preguntó Peter con curiosidad

-Es como el emblema de la casa en la que ella nació—dijo James sin mucha ceremonia.

-Pero creí que los muggles no tenían casas antiguas—dijo Peter con curiosidad

-Ah no Peter no es como una casa, como por ejemplo la noble y antigua casa de los Black—dijo James a lo que Sirius soltó un leve bufido de asco—en el mundo muggle hay títulos reales, mi prima es la heredera de la casa de los Norfolk, y eso la hace una duquesa—dijo James sin más

-Jamás nos habías dicho que Selene fuese noble—dijo Remus un poco impresionado

-Bueno es fácil de olvidar cuando lees todas las travesuras que hace, y déjenme decirlo es buena, muy ingeniosa—dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa a su prima

-Esa chica suena a "indomable"—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

James volteó sus ojos castaños y se despeinó aun más el enmarañado pelo, su sonrisa se ensancho brillantemente y dijo—bueno vamos a leer a Selene— en voz alta comenzó a leer la carta

_James, Sirius, Remus y Peter._

_Espero que de verdad les agraden las cosas que les envió, y que si se meten en problemas por culpa de ellos… ¡Más vale que sean grandes!_—Esta chica ya me agrada—dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a James que asintió y contestó

-Te dije que era genial—continuó leyendo en voz alta

_Cada una tiene dueño en especifico, cuando las abran lo sabrán, trate de escogerlas por lo poco que se de ustedes chicos_— ¡Oye!—soltó James—_y no James no me refiero a ti, me refiero a tus amigos_—todos soltaron unas leves carcajadas—Te conoce bien verdad Cornamenta—dijo Remus entre risa y risa—_se que tu espada te encantará, te conozco. Practiquen mucho, así quizás algún día puedan vencerme_—Ese es un reto que estoy dispuesto a aceptar—dijo Sirius con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos—_también le envío un pequeño libro a Remus sobre la esgrima (se lo envío a él, porque se que ninguno de ustedes lo leerá, así que mínimo él podrá explicarles las reglas)_—Dios mío esta mujer ya nos ha descifrado y solo por medio de cartas—soltó James con una risita, entregándole el libro a Remus—_y cada espada trae su antecedente, cada una tiene una historia muy buena. Bueno chicos, espero algún día pueda conocerlos personalmente por lo pronto porque no me envían una fotografía suya, sería genial mínimo poder relacionar sus nombres con una cara, cuídate mucho Jaimie, te quiero. _

_Selene Fitzalan-Howard_

-¿Jaimie?—soltaron al unísono Remus y Sirius, entonces se empezaron a reír

-Creo que me gusta más ese apodo Jaimie—dijo Sirius con especial acento en el sobrenombre que le había puesto Selene

-Te sienta mucho mejor definitivamente Jaimie—dijo Remus entre risas mientras veían a James ponerse colorado

-Ustedes no me pueden Jaimimear, solo ella—dijo con especial énfasis

-Dios mío James, estas enamorado de tu prima—dijo Sirius con sorna

-¿Qué te sucede?—dijo James escandalizado—sabes que solo tengo ojos para Evans—a lo que los tres amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco—es solamente que desde que nos hemos puesto en contacto he aprendido a quererla como a una hermana, es difícil, porque como ella dice no tengo un rostro con el cual relacionarla, pero siempre es muy comprensiva, además, ¿qué otra persona te mandaría unos _ejem_ lo que sea, solo para cumplirte un capricho?—dijo mirando a sus amigos

-En eso tienes razón, además se tomó la molestia de enviarme un libro, lo cual le tengo que agradecer—dijo Remus

-¿Por qué es que no se hablan tu mama y la mamá de Selene?—preguntó Peter con sus cachetes regordetes

-Porque mi tía Marian no dejó a Selene venir a Howarts, mi mama no estaba de acuerdo con ella y pues se dejaron de hablar—dijo James tratando de desenvolver el paquete, pero tenía una cinta pegajosa que seguía adhiriéndosele a las manos.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que Selene existía?—preguntó Sirius mientras abría el paquete cual vil niño de cinco años.

-Pues mi tío Edward, el papá de Selene, enviaba postales de navidad cada año, así que en ellas me enteraba de mi prima, hasta que un día decidí que el pleito era de nuestras madres, no nuestro, le envié una carta y ella me respondió, y así lo hemos hecho desde entonces—dijo James quien por fin había logrado abrir su paquete— ¿qué opinan si le enviamos una foto?—pregunto una vez que terminó de pelearse con la cinta pegajosa.

-Pues a mi no me molesta—dijo Sirius que en su desespero tratando de abrir el paquete tomó la varita y apuntó al paquete-¿pero que demonios es esta cosa?—dijo refiriéndose a la cinta

Remus sonriendo a sus amigos, había logrado desenvolver su paquete y pudo admirar por primera vez su florete mosquetero, un solemne—Wooow—salió de sus labios; observando la hermosa empuñadura hecha de plata pura, y tallada con garigoleados hermosos, un trabajo de orfebrería muy fino, la hoja de plata también, tenía grabado su sobre nombre, lo cual se le hizo extraño— ¿Cómo conoce el nombre de Lunático?— preguntó Remus a James, que en ese momento sostenía su espada en las manos, contemplándola con admiración y pasando su dedo donde estaba grabado el nombre de _Cornamenta_

-Se lo escribí en alguna de las cartas, pero no le dije que la razón de eso era por tu pequeño problema peludo, no te preocupes—dijo admirando la espada, y de pronto se escuchó que el viento se cortaba Sirius agitaba su espada en el aire.

-Debió de decir que eran espadas—dijo agitándola una vez más en el aire, después James se paro y comenzó a chocar la espada de Sirius con la suya

-Es porque las suyas si son espadas, las de Peter y la mía son unos tipos de floretes… Shhhh van a despertar a toda la torre—dijo Remus a lo que James y Sirius soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Las suyas también tienen sus nombres grabados entonces?—pregunto Peter observando su florete con una sonrisa.

-Si—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—por cierto, ¿cómo sabe todos nuestros apodos, se los mencionaste todos?—preguntó

-Le mencione los apodos, porque en una de las cartas comencé a hablarle de ustedes y se me salió decir los apodos entonces pues conoce los apodos—

Esa noche decidieron irse a dormir mas temprano de lo normal, todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que al día siguiente le enviarían una carta a Selene con una foto, así ella podría relacionarlos con una cara. Al parecer esta chica estaba ocupando un lugar alto con los merodeadores.

….

-James… psssst James—Sirius tenía una sonrisa en la cara, una de esas sonrisas que James odiaba ver tan temprano por la mañana—James, despierta—

-Ve a encontrar a alguien mas para besarte Sirius, no estoy de humor—dijo James somnoliento, Sirius le dio un sape fuerte en la cabeza—Ouch, esta bien esta bien, déjate las pantys puestas, ¿Qué quieres?—dijo James despertando y despeinando aun mas su pelo, se puso las gafas y enfocó a su amigo.

-Tengo una pregunta—dijo Remus abriendo las cortinas de su cama— ¿Tienen que hacer eso todas las benditas mañanas?—puso cara de pocos amigos y se tiro una vez más sobre la cama.

-Yo creo que es genial—dijo Peter que se estaba sentando y estirando en su cama.

-Yo creo que es estupido—dijo Remus—es imposible que Sirius no despierte a un tropel entero con tanto ruido en las mañanas… te despertaste a las 3, luego a las 5, luego a las 8 y luego a las 9, es SABADO Sirius, quería dormir hasta tarde—dijo Remus quejándose

-No me digas que estas en tus días Lunático—dijo Sirius con sorna—saben que tenemos que practicar la animagia—volteo la mirada a James y a Peter consecutivamente—ya hemos logrado un gran avance, ya sabemos que forma tendremos—sonrío ampliamente a Remus.

-No olviden que prometimos enviarle las fotos a Selene, vamos a la lechuzeria primero, deje su lechuza descansando ahí, y después vamos a practicar la magia, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo James

-Esta bien, ya tengo mi foto—dijo Sirius

-Y yo la mía—dijo Peter un poco sonrojado

-Yo tendré una mía por aquí—dijo Remus

-Aquí esta la mía—soltó James sosteniendo la suya en alto—bueno escríbanle atrás algo y ya así metemos las cuatro fotos en un solo sobre—a lo dicho los cuatro chicos sacaron sus tinteros y sus plumas y comenzaron a escribirle

_Hola Lele _

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta mi foto, bueno mi foto y la de mis amigos, ahora nosotros esperamos que tu nos envíes una foto, muchas gracias por la espada, tenias razón es genial y me encanto, Remus ya esta leyendo el libro, así que dentro de poco seremos excelentes y podremos luchar. Cuídate mucho Lele te quiero mucho, espero pronto conocerte. _

_Jamie_

_Hola Selene, bueno yo soy Sirius o Canuto como prefieras_

_Gracias por la espada, es hermosa, y no me esperaba tanto, aunque suelo olvidar que eres prima de James, y seguramente eres igual que él, bueno Selene, espero conocerte pronto, y no le hagas caso a Remus, si leeremos el libro… bueno al menos lo intentaremos. _

_Sirius Orión Black III_

_Hola Selene _

_Aquí te dejo mi foto, por cierto soy Remus, te diré que a pesar de lo que digan no les creas, no harán el mínimo intento de leer el libro, pero no te preocupes, después de un tiempo practicando, estoy seguro que nos haremos muy buenos, solo nos hará falta un oponente digno, ósea tú, bueno Selene, hasta pronto. _

_Remus Lupin _

_Hola Selene, bueno yo soy Peter_

_Gracias por el florete es genial, de verdad, muchas gracias, entrenaremos duro Selene, y pronto podremos luchar. Hasta pronto._

_Peter Petegrew_

_…_

**A/: Hola, antes de que inicie la crítica, soy conciente que muy probablemente los apodos vieneron en el quinto año de los merodeadores, despues de convertirse en animagos y eso, asi que para fines de éste fiction los apodos fuerón necesarios desde antes, bueno aclarando solamente, por si las dudas. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	3. Cap2 La Gala

**Cap.2 La gala y el invitado sorpresa**

Era Halloween y el festejo en Howarts, como era tradición, había iniciado desde la mañana, el castillo completamente adornado con murciélagos, calabazas, y las telarañas, que a decir verdad ya eran parte del castillo, hacían juego con los colores morado, negro y anaranjado, típicos.

En todo el castillo se sentía la emoción por un baile de disfraces, era un borboteo entre las chicas, porque era la primera vez que se hacia algo así, y la asistencia estaba permitida para todos, por supuesto los merodeadores se encontraban bastante emocionados por las bromas que tenían planeadas, se encontraban hablando calidamente en "su" lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando todos sus desayunos, mientras tanto el correo era entregado.

James saltó un poco al ver 3 lechuzas alineadas pararse frente a él.

-Miren, mis padres nos envían dulces—sonreía James al abrir el paquete y sacar cuatro bolsas con dulces—mi madre te envía una bolsa extra de chocolates Lunático—Remus instintivamente le arrebato la bolsa a James de las manos, los amigos sabían perfectamente bien que tenía una fijación malsana con los chocolates— ¡Ahí esta, ahí esta, no te esponjes!—la otra lechuza era de parte del club de fans oficial de James Potter, seguramente un montón de dulces con filtros de amor, lo sabía porque al igual que Sirius tenía un montón de groupies siguiéndolo y la otra era de Lele, ya después de años, reconocería esa lechuza en cualquier lugar—Lele nos envía saludos, se sigue quejando que tu foto no deja de guiñarle el ojo Sirius—los otros dos amigos se rieron—envía una dotación de trufas para ti Lunático—se las dio antes de que el chico se abalanzara sobre él—para ti envía caramelos Pete, Sirius, envía besos de chocolate para ti—a lo cual pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Lo vez esta enviándome indirectas—comentó Sirius como que no quiere la cosa con sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sirius le dijiste que tus preferidos eran los besos de chocolate—dijeron al unísono Remus y James, mientras Peter sonreía de buena gana.

-Veamos, a mi me envió dulces de mango picoso—los tres amigos voltearon a verlo con cara de cuestionamiento—no se que sean, pero se ven ricos—dijo james poniendo uno en su boca, haciendo caras por lo amargo y lo picoso—esta delicioso—dijo entre dientes—sugiere que nos disfracemos de los mosqueteros—

Remus se pinchó la nariz y sonrió—claro ¿porqué no había pensado en eso antes?—los demás lo vieron con cara de sorpresa—además ya tenemos las espadas—dijo el chico.

-Sí tú lo dices—dijeron James y Sirius

-¿A quien invitaste al baile canuto?—le preguntó Peter.

-Mmm... No recuerdo su nombre, se que es rubia, alta, y esta muy ansiosa de demostrarme como se siente por mi—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se llama Neli, es de Ravenclaw, va en séptimo, ya van 4 veces que sales con ella!, sigo preguntándome qué harías sin mí—dijo Remus a lo que Sirius solo movió sus hombros, en realidad no le importaban los nombres, todas olían bien, se veían bien, se sentían excelentes aplastadas contra su cuerpo y definitivamente lo hacían sentirse mejor sobre si mismo y sobre su ego, así que el nombre era lo de menos… los otros merodeadores simplemente rieron, Sirius era así, el eterno chico malo.

-¿Y tú Cornamenta?, ¿A quien invitaste al baile?—preguntó Sirius con sorna mientras veían pasar a una pelirroja de belleza inigualable frente a ellos, Lily Evans. Cualquiera que dijera que Lily no era una chica guapa, se mordería la lengua, su cabello lacio ondeaba bajo el toque de sus manos blancas, a sus trece años, sus facciones finas y sus despiertos y chispeantes ojos verdes rodeados de esas pestañas largas y pelirrojas, con sus tiernas pecas en sus mejillas rozadas. Era una niña esbelta que ya comenzaba a denotar las curvas que poseería, era la promesa de una mujer que se convertiría en una hermosura, en ese momento se encontraba platicando felizmente con Marlene McKinon una belleza rubia alta y esbelta, perteneciente al igual que Sirius y James al equipo de quidittch, una chica segura de si misma, excelente cazadora, su rostro ovalado era perfectamente enmarcado por las suaves ondas de su rubia cabellera y su sonrisa perfecta deslumbraba y contagiaba con su mirada aceituna y con su risa cantarina a Alice Johnson, sus mejillas levemente llenas eran enmarcadas por su cabello castaño claro que caía lacio sobre sus hombros, a comparación de las dos bellezas que tenía al lado no era impactante, su belleza era mas terrenal, no era ninguna veela, pero era una linda chica.

James dirigió una mirada de anhelo en dirección a la pelirroja, sus tres amigos siguieron la mirada y bufaron al unísono, James sonrió ampliamente y pensó que ese era su día, ese era el día en el que por fin le diría que si, se levantó, caminó decididamente, mientras tanto sus amigos lo seguían con la mirada, le tocó a la pelirroja el hombro y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, con solo mirarlo la chica puso un puchero de desagrado, y se fue de ahí sin siquiera dejarlo hablar.

-Lo siento James, al parecer hoy no es tu día de suerte—dijo Alice Johnson al decepcionado joven.

-Tal vez funcionara si dejaras de ser un tipo tan arrogante, pero eso sería como pedirle a un hipogrifo lo mismo… imposible—dijo Marlene McKinon, mientras James la fulminaba con la mirada y ella le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente

…

En la mansión Potter, todo estaba de gala, la noble mansión era impresionante, de una construcción digna de un rey: alta, y con toques góticos en la piedra que parecía ser una estructura salida en una sola pieza, como cincelada en el mármol, grandes setos de orquídeas fantasma subían como enredadera por las paredes, mientras grandes vitrales narraban la historia del linaje Potter al que pusiera suficiente atención.

A lo lejos se apreciaban establos, dos leones fuertes de bronce enmarcaban la puerta de la entrada, alta de hierro forjado por elfos, el oxido y el polvo no tenían efecto sobre la mágica puerta que en ese momento estaba abierta, denotando el orgullo de la familia en el chalet principal, había un cuadro que mostraba sonrientes a los tres miembros de la familia, uno de ellos despeinándose constantemente el pelo, la vista de estos guardianes animados se perdía en la expansión del terreno, un lago claro y calmo frente a la mansión, el pasto recién podado esa noche tenía velas iluminando un camino a la mansión, que por fuera tenia calabazas gigantes con rostros tétricos y sonrisas macabras, dentro las luces del salón iluminaban la noche, se escuchaban risas y platicas amenas, Dorea y Charlus recibían a un par de miembros de la orden del fénix en un baile privado de disfraces, celebrando el Halloween entre ellos.

Los Weasley se reían amenamente, Molly ya tenía una barriga muy avanzada del tercer bebe y ambos platicaban con Minerva McGonagall que portaba una túnica de gala de color azul profundo, Alastor Moody, quien alegaba no necesitar disfraz, puesto que su cara hacía todo el trabajo, platicaba con los gemelos Pewrett, Gideon y Fabián, ambos disfrazados de momias egipcias, Emmeline Vance una bruja de gran porte y nariz ganchuda, portaba un antifaz gris y se servía ponche de la mesa del buffet mientras discutía un tema al parecer muy interesante con Elphias Dodge, los demás miembros de la orden estaban con sus familias disfrutando. Los tintineos de copas y la charla fluían de manera habitual, Albus hablaba y sonreía al anfitrión, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en le puerta de entrada, todos salieron corriendo del salón cubierto de mármol blanco con la varita en mano, sin embargo nada los habría preparado para observar a un caballo negro en la estancia, bufando impelido por el cansancio, asustado, sangrando, ya que escurrían gotas de sangre de él, los gemelos Pewrett intentaban acercarse a la bestia, pero los jóvenes muchachos no lo lograban, el animal ansioso se movía de lado a lado en la estancia, tratando de proteger su carga de cualquier mal, veían que alguien lo montaba, pero no lograban identificar quien era, solo se veía una espada grande al costado del caballo, y unas botas de montar bien aferradas a la montura, de pronto un pequeño bulto cayó al suelo, su cabello ébano se esparció en el suelo, mientras su piel blanca igualaba al mármol del piso en ese momento, por toda la pérdida de sangre, los hermosos labios de la pequeña estaban secos y sus mejillas se veían húmedas, seguramente por el llanto que había derramado en el trayecto.

Dorea corrió tratando de ver a la pequeña cuyo pelo ébano se encontraba pegajoso por la sangre que caía por la herida en su cabeza.

-Dios mío, Charlus—la voz de Dorea sonó urgente, como una suplica entre tanto murmullo—Es Selene, es la hija de mi hermana—todos guardaron silencio y el director de Howarts se acerco a la niña.

-¿Estas segura Dorea?—

-Podría reconocer a mi sangre Albus, esta niña es Selene—dijo Dorea mientras sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos de manera protectora, meciéndola y susurrándole cosas al oído—Selene, Selene, amor despierta, por favor—decía Dorea entre sollozos

Los ojos azules de la niña se abrieron de golpe, en esos ojos solo se reflejaba pavor, mas al ver tantas varitas, como aquellas que se habían levantado contra ella y contra su familia, esas cosas que eran capaces de matar, sus labios pálidos ahora por la perdida de sangre se abrieron para soltar un grito escabroso

-Shh, shh, shh, ya estas a salvo pequeña, todo esta bien—Dorea no podía entender como esos ojos parecían sin vida, vacíos, solo mirando al techo.

-Mandare por Poppy, Charlus, después averiguaremos lo que sucedió con la niña—

Entonces los labios de la pequeña sollozaron un nombre—Jamie—los ojos de Dorea se cerraron con lagrimas

-Cuando despiertes estará aquí nena, no te preocupes—

…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sirius?—pregunto James mientras se sentaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, quitándose el sombrero con pluma, y su mandil de mosquetero, desabrocho su espada y se botó en un sillón de la sala común como el amo y señor del lugar

-Se fue con su chica, y sinceramente no se a que hora regrese, de verdad que la chica quería comérselo vivo—dijo Remus mientras comía una trufa más de las que Selene le había enviado, poco a poco la cara de Remus se contorsionaba en puro placer chocolatazo.

-¿Viste como lo estaba besando detrás del pilar?—dijo Peter con sorna, mientras se metía otro caramelo a la boca.

Los chicos se quedaron conviviendo un rato, comiendo dulces, platicando y riendo hasta que Sirius entró por el portal con una sonrisa marcada, la sonrisa de satisfacción que portaba después de haber realizado una travesura magistral, sus labios evidentemente hinchados debido al ataque que habían sufrido, su disfraz mal puesto, ya que un armario de escobas no proporcionaba el espacio suficiente, pero todo se solucionó cuando la tomó de los muslos y la alzó contra la pared, sin mencionar su pelo muy despeinado y su rostro de fatiga.

-¿Exactamente qué estabas haciendo?—preguntó James con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara mientras veía a Sirius caer rendido en el sillón frente al fuego.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder algo, Minerva McGonagall entró por el portal a la sala común para sorpresa de los cuatro amigos, quienes por la cara que traía suponían que no había buenas noticias.

-Potter—James se puso de pie—su presencia es requerida en casa, se ha arreglado todo, podrá ausentarse durante una semana—dijo la jefa de la casa con la misma cara.

-¿Qué sucedió profesora?—Pregunto el chico con sus ojos miel posados desesperados en su jefa de casa.

-Le será explicado en cuanto llegue a su casa señor Potter—en cuanto vio como Sirius se levantaba para acompañar a su amigo alzo su mano—Señor Black, si se presencia fuese requerida se lo hubiese dicho, señor Potter le sugiero que viaje por polvos flu—

Antes de que los amigos pudieran decir algo mas, James tomo su varita y entro a la chimenea de la sala común, llamo en voz alta—Mansión Potter—y desapareció en una llamarada verde mientras los otros tres amigos se quedaban con cara de preocupación y sin poder hacer mucho, ya que la directora de su casa aún seguía ahí parada con ellos.

-No quiero enterarme que por alguna extraña razón han desaparecido del castillo, me han escuchado, va para todos, especialmente para usted señor Black—dijo la animaga mientras se retiraba a sus dormitorios en el castillo.

-¿Y de verdad se supone que eso me va a detener?—dijo Sirius, mientras se metía en la chimenea, pero Remus lo jalo y lo sentó en el sillón— ¿qué te sucede lunático?—pregunto Sirius acelerado, intentando regresar a la chimenea.

-Me sucede que a pesar de mi preocupación por James, tenemos que entender que es un asunto familiar Sirius, ya mañana veremos la manera de escabullirnos, mandaremos una lechuza primero para ver si es seguro que vayamos, además bien sabes que las chimeneas están vigiladas, tendrás que usar la chimenea de McGonagall, nosotros nos quedaremos a cubrirte —dijo Remus de ultimo mientras se volvía a sentar y ponía una trufa mas en sus labios.

-Muy bien pero no pasa de mañana—dijo Sirius con sus ojos grises posados en los ojos ámbar del hombre lobo.

-¿Vieron la cara de McGonagall?—dijo Peter como no quiere la cosa, mientras unos muy irritados Sirius y Remus lo volteaban a ver con ojos de pocos amigos—Esta bien, esta bien, ya no digo nada—

…

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?—gritó James Potter mientras entraba por la chimenea tallada en mármol a la sala familiar de la mansión Potter, topándose con los rostros familiares de los aurores Pewrett, que en ese momento estaban sentados en los sillones de piel con tonalidades rojas, en las manos de los gemelos descansaban unos vasos con un liquido ambarino , entonces el rostro del joven rompió a un rictus de preocupación-¿Dónde están mis padres?, ¿qué paso?, ¿Por qué están aquí?—preguntaba el joven frenéticamente mientras Gideon se acercaba a él

Un joven alto fuerte de complexión fornida, cuyo rostro enmarcaba una mandíbula cuadrada, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, y en ese momento vestido de momia egipcia, habló fuerte y claro, con su voz ronca—James, tranquilo, tus padres están bien, nosotros estábamos aquí por una cena de la orden, tranquilo—dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizar al joven de trece años, mientras este se tocaba frenéticamente el pelo, pero cuando Gideon intento seguir con sus palabras, Dorea entró a la estancia por la chimenea con Alastor Moody y Charlus Potter.

-¿Madre, qué sucede?, ¿estas bien?—Dorea vio a su hijo y comenzó a llorar, le tomó la mano a su esposo, dirigiendo sus ojos aceitunados a los miel de su esposo, y este asintió con comprensión.

-James—habló Charlus Potter con su voz profunda y tranquilizadora—hoy alrededor de las nueve de la noche, la marca tenebrosa se asentó arriba del castillo de Arundel—James no dejó seguir a su padre, sus manos sobre sus labios, y sus ojos con un profundo miedo se fijaron en su padre, moviendo su cabeza de manera compulsiva en un rotundo no.

-Papá… Lele, ella no… ella no, n no puede, mi tía Papá, y mi tío, ¿para que querría Voldemort a una familia de nobles Papa?—rompió James en forma de reclamo.

-Aun no lo sabemos, tu madre encontró el diario de tu tía, y esperamos encontrar algo ahí que pueda guiar a la orden una marcha de acciones, tus tíos no lo lograron James—los ojos del joven denotaron un poco de esperanza—Selene, aun no sabemos cómo, logro llegar aquí en su caballo, pero esta muy mal, y aun no sale del shock, esta dormida en la que será su habitación—

-¿Puedo subir a verla Padre?—preguntó el niño

-Claro, solo no hagas mucho ruido—

Entonces Gideon y Fabián Pewrett se acercaron al patriarca de los Potter.

-Charlus ¿estás seguro de que la niña jamás tuvo contacto con la magia?—preguntó Gideon con sus ojos verdes posados en los ojos miel de Charlus Potter.

-Hasta dónde yo lo se sí, ¿porqué la pregunta Gideon?—

-Porque el caballo estaba hechizado como un traslador, Charlus, lo revisamos, ¿cómo podría haber hecho el animal una cabalgata de Sussex, hasta Godric´s Hollows?—contestó Gideon

-Seguramente Marian lo hechizó antes de morir, pero no pudo traspasar las protecciones de la casa—dijo Charlus—por eso el animal, después de la impresión, corrió despavorido por el bosque, y pues llegó aquí—

-A mi me parece que es algo más Charlus—dijo Fabián, haciendo gala de su excelente conocimiento en encantamientos—como bien sabemos un caballo no puede ser objeto de un encantamiento para ser un traslador, es un ser vivo, las consecuencias serían impresionantes, sin embargo se pueden crear agujeros temporales, conectando un lugar con otro, y explicaría el porque del cansancio del caballo, porque si no se tiene la ubicación exacta del lugar, y solo se sabe remotamente, se abriría un agujero temporal muy inestable, sin embargo, permanecería lo suficiente abierto para que pasara el animal rápidamente con la niña montada en él, obviamente requiriendo un gran esfuerzo físico del animal… me sorprende que los dos sigan vivos—

-Ya veo, pero esa es magia muy avanzada para Marian, que yo supiera ella no era muy brillante con ese tipo de magia—

-Por eso mi pregunta Charlus, Dumbledore mencionó, que detecta un nivel poco usual de magia en la niña, dijo que solo ha visto un nivel así en otro ser humano—dijo Gideon con rostro sonriente—al parecer tenemos un tesoro que proteger ¿no?—

-Esperemos que se aferre a la vida—dijo Madame Pomfry entrando a la sala con Dumbledore—esa niña tendrá efectos secundarios durante meses por la maldición que sufrió—la cara de Charlus se tensó—la verdad pude controlar la hemorragia, pero las palabras talladas en su brazo, esas no se borraran fácilmente, fueron talladas con magia negra—los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante las anteriores palabras—las pociones para su sangre ya las dejé con tu esposa Charlus, en cuanto a las pociones para el dolor y demás las enviaré mañana mismo, con la dosis que le dí hoy, dormirá hasta mañana, por lo pronto me retiro—dijo le medibruja

-¿Qué palabras tiene talladas la niña Albus?—preguntó Charlus con su rostro contorsionado por la ira

-_cempre mia—_dijo el mago con sus gafas de media luna reflejando el fuego de la chimenea—alguien ha marcado el destino de esa niña para siempre y necesitamos averiguar porqué—dijo Dumbledore

…..

James Potter aguardaba fuera del cuarto en donde vio salir a la medibruja, caminaba fuera de la puerta como un león enjaulado, sin embargo no se atrevía a perturbar a su madre ahí adentro. Hasta que escuchó su voz—Vas a hacer un surco ahí afuera James, pasa—

El chico abrió la puerta y vio una larga melena salvaje y negra esparcida sobre los almohadones cubiertos por seda roja, el rojo de la seda contrastaba con la bella niña acostada en la cama adocelada, sus labios carnosos ya estaban rojos, sin embargo sus ojos estaban cerrados, cada tanto su cuerpo emitía espasmos, efectos de la maldición imperdonable que había sufrido su pequeño cuerpo. James camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama, tomó la mano de su prima entre sus manos y la beso.

-Esta fría mamá—dijo James sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en su prima.

-James, tu padre y yo hemos tomado una decisión—dijo Dorea sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en su sobrina—Selene será, de ahora en adelante, una hija más, se integrará al mundo mágico como una Potter, y en lo que concierne a ti será una hermana más, diremos que la mandamos a Boubaxtons, o yo que se ya veremos que inventaremos, pero la trasladaremos a Howarts, yo me encargare de que esta nivelada cuado entre a la escuela, y tu, te encargaras de protegerla, de acuerdo—

-Estoy de acuerdo madre, no podría haber sido de otra manera, además no será difícil mover algunas influencias para eso—

-Quiero pensar que tu padre se encargará de eso—dijo Dorea mientras se retiraba—si Sirius quiere venir no hay ningún problema, solo infórmale por favor lo sucedido para que sea prudente—

-Si madre—

….

Eran las 5 de la mañana en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor, y Sirius Black, no había podido pegar el ojo toda la noche, hasta que escuchó un leve picoteo en la ventana.

_Selene… no puedo decir más, mi madre ayudará con la escapada, ya le mandó una carta a McGonnagal, no sabemos si lo logrará. _

Remus estaba al lado de Sirius en un abrir y cerrar de ojos leyendo la carta, el sentido auditivo del hombre lobo era muy intenso, pudo escuchar a la lechuza llegar, cuando leyeron las palabras de James, ambos amigos quedaron estupefactos, ¿qué había pasado?, los amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras Peter se volteaba de un lado a otro en la cama, hablando en sueños.

-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?—pregunto Sirius, paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación, mordiendo compulsivamente sus uñas.

-Pero si nos había enviado una lechuza en la mañana… ¿qué habrá cambiado?—dijo Remus tratando de contemplar la situación

-Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente quienes pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana una situación así porque si—

-Sirius, ¿para qué querría Voldemort a una familia de la nobleza muggle?—susurró fervientemente Remus—no tiene ningun sentido—

-¿Para poner un ejemplo?, además recuerda que tanto Dorea como Marian, pertenecieron a los Black, quizás, fue un castigo para Marian, por haber traicionado a su sangre—dijo Sirius devaneándose los sesos.

-Lo averiguaras en un rato—dijo Remus mientras se volvía a costar en su cama—no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar—

-¿Esperar?, Remus, amigo, ¿Dónde quedo ese orgullo de ser un merodeador?—dijo Sirius vistiéndose, se puso unos jeans muggles, una camisa blanca de botones y un suéter rojo encima, se puso unas botas, le guiño un ojo a Remus—Cúbreme Lunático—

-¿Me queda de otra?—Remus volvió a cobijarse—envía noticias, o nos vemos a media noche en la sala común, ya sabes como—

-Media noche, si—

…

Sirius entró a la mansión de los Potter vía polvos flu por medio de la chimenea del despacho de McGonnagal, en cuanto entró fue a buscar a su mejor amigo a su habitación, pero lo único que encontró fue una cama hecha, y una habitación perturbadoramente ordenada, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a pensar.

-Winki—llamó en voz alta. Con un leve plop, apareció una elfina muy somnolienta ante la voz del amigo de su amo.

-Amo Sirius, que hace usted aquí, es periodo de Howarts señor—dijo la elfina sorprendida de ver a Sirius en la mansión.

-Lo se Winki, pero el amo Sirius de verdad está muy preocupado por su amigo James, ¿sabes dónde esta?—

-Si amo Sirius, el joven amo, está en la habitación con la nueva ama, la pobre ama llegó muy mal herida, Winki se encarga de cuidar a su caballo joven amo—

-Winki, Winki, concretiza cariño, ¿donde decías que esta James?—dijo Sirius frotando su pelo levemente.

-Está en el cuarto piso señor, frente a la que es su habitación, ahí se queda la joven ama señor—

-Gracias Winki, ve a dormir—

Sirius recorrió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta seguir el camino ya conocido en los últimos dos años de sus vacaciones de verano, pascua e invierno, usualmente solo regresaba a su casa a mostrar su respeto con sus padres y después regresaba a pasar las vacaciones a casa de los Potter, por ser Dorea prima lejana de Walburga, el hecho de que Sirius pasara largas temporadas en casa de los Potter, no era mal visto en la sociedad de los sangre pura.

Sirius continuaba subiendo escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación principal del ala oeste de la mansión, que era la suya, frente a su habitación había un cuarto, más pequeño, pero no por eso quería decir menos portentosa, las proporciones en la mansión Potter eran descomunales.

Sirius tocó la puerta levemente y escucho la voz de James un poco somnolienta—entra Sirius… no podías aguantarte ni cinco segundos—se escuchó una leve risa de Sirius y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una princesita durmiendo en la cama, sus manos bien acomodadas sobre su abdomen, las sabanas de seda roja escarlata cubriéndola, un blusón blanco cubriendo bien a la niña, su brazo izquierdo vendado, su pelo ébano y largo, desparramado sobre las sabanas, con sus rulos enredándose entre ellos, sus labios carnosos y rojos entre abiertos mostraban también una abertura en su parte inferior, respirando pasmosamente, su nariz fina, con algunas cortadas evidentemente del recorrido realizado en el bosque, sus pestañas largas húmedas por las lagrimas que había derramado entre sueños, su mejilla izquierda amoratada por un golpe.

¿Cómo una criatura tan bella, parecida a los ángeles que veía en las pinturas y en las iglesias muggles podía haber sufrido algo así?, entonces Sirius vio como su seño se contorsionaba en un gesto de dolor, y los espasmos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la niña.

-Son efectos de la maldición cruciatus, Dumbledore dice que la sufrió por una hora—dijo James tomando la mano de la pequeña entre sus manos—Es un milagro que llegará aquí, aun no se como lo hizo—dijo James fijando su mirada en Sirius

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Sirius sentándose al otro lado de la cama y tomando la otra mano de la niña

-La marca tenebrosa apareció en el castillo de Arundel, hubo pelea, mi tío Edward atravesó a dos mortifagos con una espada, y les disparo un rifle (no se que sea eso pero al parecer mata) a otros cuatro antes de que lo mataran, eso es lo que pude alcanzar a escuchar, mi tía no lo logró, la mataron, y mi madre dijo que alguien había tallado en su frente traidora—Sirius contorsionó su rostro con impotencia y una marcada ira—no se como Selene llego montada en su caballo, y con esa espada entre sus manos… la espada de los Norfolk, mi madre dice que desde entonces no ha despertado, pero quiero que vea un rostro familiar cuando despierte—

-Va a despertar amigo—dijo Sirius notando esas ultimas palabras, él las había pronunciado con duda, y no iba a permitir a su amigo desmoronarse, era su hermano y de ahora en adelante esa niña sería su pequeño tesoro para cuidar—ella es fuerte, lo se, en todas las cartas que nos ha escrito demuestra ese carácter James, ya lo veras, ella lo va a librar—en ese momento la niña abrió sus ojos, y de pronto gris puro como el acero y azul profundo se toparon, en esos ojos azules no había nada, vacío, era como mirar en un océano tempestuoso.


	4. Cap3 Casacas Negras

**A/N: Este capítulo contiene ecenas gráficamente violentas, si no les parece por favor no continuen leyendo. Gracias**

**Cap3. La noche de las casacas negras **

Ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados sin saber que hacer quisieron retirar sus manos de las manos de ella, pero Selene las aferro con la poca fuerza que tenía, volvió sus ojos a la habitación en la que estaba, vio tapices calidos en las paredes, una cama grande de madera , olía como a caoba, justo como la suya, el olor familiar, por un momento le había hecho pensar que había sido un mal sueño, vio las cortinas de olanes—español seguramente—que colgaban de los doseles, y el gran ventanal que daba hacia la extensión del patio trasero, donde apreciaba una piscina grande, y muchos árboles, y establos, frente a ella vio un tocador pequeño, con tonalidades doradas, iguales a las de las mesas de noche y a los cortineros, un espejo pequeño, un peine de marfil y una talquera muy elegante, su vista siguió rumiando por la habitación, apreció el baño de mármol blanco frente a ella, y a su lado izquierdo un librero con fotos de la familia, y entonces la realidad la golpeo, y la golpeo duro, una bola de demolición sobre un edificio no era suficiente para describir la violencia de los pensamientos de ella, entonces lo recordó todo.

Las figuras encapuchadas, la risa maniaca de aquel hombre cuyos ojos eran casi rojos, sus padres peleando, su madre gritando que corriera, su padre luchando, ese hombre torturando a su madre, una mujer de risa maniática acercándose a ella, apuntando con su varita, el dolor, la risa siniestra de la mujer, como si se alimentara de sus gritos.

_Flashbacks_

_-Mamá de verdad no entiendo porque hay que hacer preparativos una semana antes de Halloween—dijo Selene sonriendo al ver a su madre emocionada adornando un árbol parecido a los de navidad, pero con arañas, dulces calabazas pequeñas con velas adentro, murciélagos, y serpentinas de colores._

_-Simple querida, porque es de las pocas cosas de mi mundo que aun me quedan—dijo Marian con una sonrisa grande en su rostro._

_-Porque tú así lo has querido amor mío—dijo su esposo que en ese momento estaba encaramado en una escalera intentando poner en la copa del árbol una bruja volando en su escoba._

_-Mamá últimamente he tenido un sueño muy recurrente—dijo Selene como que no quiere la cosa—he soñado con un montón de gente encapuchada y con mascaras de plata entran a la casa, y de pronto comienzan a atacarnos, es raro mama, es muy vivido, entre ellos viene un señor de aspecto físico muy raro, sus ojos son casi rojos mamá, y la mujer que esta a su derecha me ataca a mi y de pronto pierdo el conocimiento—_

_-¿Desde hace cuanto has tenido este sueño cariño?—pregunto Marian con un notorio tono de preocupación en su voz._

_-Es que no son como sueños madre, casi siempre los tengo muy conciente—_

_Una premonición, todo estaba claro, la profecía se había cumplido, claro, como no pudo verlo antes, la cazarían como a un animal salvaje, todo su esfuerzo en balde, todo en vano, sería imposible protegerla de esto, vendrían a cazarlos, ya era muy tarde… Y ese fue el primer error de Marian dar por sentada una profecía. _

_…__._

_Una gran explosión se escuchó en la puerta del castillo de Arundel aquella noche de Halloween, y una mujer de rulos salvajes y sonrisa torcida entró seguida de otros 9 hombres altos. Su risa resonó por las paredes de Arundel._

_-Tock, tock, ¿Truco o trato?— se escuchó la voz femenina; a lo que retumbaron más risas dentro del hall._

_-Ya, ya Bellatrix, solo venimos a buscar nuestra golosina no es así—siseo entre dientes una voz autoritaria _

_-Como usted diga mi Lord—replicó obedientemente la mujer _

_-Vayan a buscar dentro del castillo al pequeño eclipse—dijo aquella voz._

_Entonces un paso marcado de tacón comenzó a sonar dentro del castillo para sorpresa de los mortifagos, un tacón de unas botas de cazar, Edward, duque de Norfolk entraba a la estancia principal con su rifle en mano y sus perros de cacería… a pesar de la noche tranquila que era, él sabía que era la ultima, fumo un poco de su puro y con un gesto de altivez solo digno de la nobleza fijo su mirada en las mascaras de sus atacantes apostados en el amplio hall, del castillo de Arundel. _

_-Si ya están atacando mi hogar señores, les ruego tengan la minima decencia de dejarse de cobardías y mostrar el rostro de los que osan profanar Arundel Castel—el duque de Norfolk aventó la ceniza a sus pies, y dejó el puro recargado en una mesita de mármol que estaba al lado de las escaleras por donde había bajado, la jauría de perro ladraban a los que osaban enfrentar a su amo, mientras él acomodaba su cazadora de piel de cordero bien ceñida a su cuerpo—porque si quieren a mi familia, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver—_

_Entonces una risa femenina inundó el hall, y la mujer, como fue solicitado retiro su mascara mostrando su hermoso rostro al duque, después mostrando sus blancas manos, bajó parsimoniosamente la capucha de la tunica que la cubría, mostrando su melena salvaje, esa mujer tenía un aire a su Marian._

_-Mi estimado Duque de Norfolk, archiduque de Sussex, dueño de Arundel Castel, marques de Gales, Vizconde de Changüí, creo que las presentaciones están a la orden, permíteme iluminarte un poco—las risas se escucharon detrás de ésta mujer, mientras la sonrisa sardónica que mostraba el hombre de los ojos rojos lo hacia sentir repulsión—Yo soy Bellatrix LeStrange, hija mayor y heredera de Cygnus Black, terrateniente del señor tenebroso, y tu verdugo—termino diciendo con una ridícula y pomposa reverencia a lo que todos rieron más. _

_-Me da gusto ver que recuerdas tus modales querida—se escuchó una voz armoniosa que descendía las escaleras, hasta terminar posándose frente a ellos, una mujer hermosa, cuyas facciones armónicas contrastaban con las de su marido, vestida con seda a la vieja usanza de las familias sangre pura, Marian fijó sus ojos en los de su sobrina—parece que tu mirada por fin denota la locura interna Bella—dijo la mujer levantando la varita y forjando un escudo protector que aguantaría lo suficiente, para que Selene escapará. _

_La mortifaga río a carcajadas al ver el pobre intento de su tía por elevar una barrera entre ellos— ¿De verdad crees que una traidora a la sangre como tú, podrá contra nosotros?—grito frenéticamente mientras lanzaba hechizos contra la barrera con una rapidez impresionante… entonces, en ese preciso momento, Edward sintió mido por esa salvaje criatura frente a ellos, la vio como lo que era, una fuerza de la naturaleza, bella, pero salvaje y cruel. _

_-Ya, Bella, mi amor, sabes que no es de buena educación jugar con la comida—llego un hombre y le beso la mano—en especial si no me invitas querida—dijo lamiéndole de ultimo el dedo índice, ella le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, lo cual fue aun más perturbador viniendo de ella. _

_Selene observaba todo desde la sala de armas justo a lado de las escaleras, bien escondida y con la puerta cerrada bajo llave. La escena parecía salida de una película de terror, salida de sus pesadillas. _

_-Basta ya, quiero a nuestro pequeño eclipse, si es necesario matarlos, no me interesa—dijo la voz autoritaria desde el fondo. _

_En ese momento el duque de Norfolk tomó una decisión, si moriría, moriría peleando, soltó a la jauría de perros a los atacantes, los 10 animales atacaron a 3 de los hombres presentes, mientras el con su rifle apuntó a los hombres de atrás PUM! Primer disparo y cayó uno, fue en ese momento donde la mirada frenética de Bellatrix se trastornó. _

_-Maldito muggle, impuro, ¡¿qué crees que haces derramando sangre mágica?!—gritó la mujer dirigiendo su varita a la barrera de protección y derrumbándola fácilmente, entonces Marian lanzó otro escudo protector a su marido… rápidamente dos disparos más uno detrás de otro, PUM! PUM!, directos a las cabezas de sus dos atacantes, dirigió una vez más su rifle y un disparo más salió, bañando de sangre la pintura de la familia, la escena era una carnicería, los perro aullaban del dolor, mientras uno a uno fue cayendo._

_Las cosas pasaban muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos Edward con su espada atravesó a dos hombres que se abalanzaban contra él, no sin antes ver un destello verde y después la nada. _

_Marian por otro lado gemía del dolor por la tortura que la mujer Bellatrix le estaba aplicando, Selene no podía permitir que esto siguiera así, así que reunió todo el coraje que pudo, volteo a ver la espada de los Norfolk, la tomó entre sus manos para darse valor, y tomó el collar que le haría tomar el lugar de su padre. Salió del cuarto de armas y entonces lo vio, su padre tirado, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y sin vida, emitió un sollozo y volteo a ver a los presentes. _

_-Así que tu eres el pequeño eclipse—soltó de pronto la voz de la mujer, perdiendo interés en su tía._

_-Selene, no, no, corre, vete de aquí, sal, escapa—dijo la voz de Marian agitada, casi desfallecida. _

_Todos levantaban su varita contra ella, y entonces volteo a ver al señor de los ojos rojos—Había visto este momento en mis sueños, señor—dijo la niña con todo el coraje del que fue capaz. _

_-Mi pequeño eclipse, no tienes nada de que temer, solo hemos venido a llevarte—dijo el hombre con parcimonia y con la voz mas seductora de la que fue capaz. _

_-Si usted esta unido a mí, entonces, debería de saber, que yo, jamás seré sierva de nadie—entonces blandió su espada, y de pronto comenzó a hacer explotar objetos a su alrededor para hacerles daño a los individuos._

_-Imposible—dijo el hombre con voz excitada—puedes manipular la magia con intención y sin una varita… igual que yo a tu tierna edad—comenzó a reírse hilarantemente_

_Pero sus mortifagos no podían controlar las explosiones a su alrededor, de pronto de la sala de armas salieron volando espadas, blandiéndose en contra de los que se le oponían, entonces las cosas se pusieron serías, los hombres bloqueándolas y haciéndolas explotar con encantamientos. _

_Entonces Bella, le lanzó el primer cruciatus, solo para tirarla, cayó sobre unos vidrios, y bella le dio una cachetada, amoratando su mejilla—pequeña niña insolente, jamás te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores—dijo bella dirigiendo una vez más su varita a la niña y comenzó la tortura, los gritos se desvanecían en el aire, sin embargo las espadas no dejaban de pelear, lo cual a Lord Voldemort lo intrigó, esta niña no daba tregua a pesar de estar siendo torturada. _

_-Bella, sube un poco el nivel—la mujer sonrió frenéticamente y asintió vigorosamente la cabeza. Obedeciendo a su maestro comenzó a infringirle dolor de muchas maneras a la niña, primero rompió su dedo meñique de la mano derecha y así sucesivamente, hasta que la madre de la niña se levanto y apuntó su varita con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzó un hechizo repulsor a su sobrina la cual salió volando por uno de los ventanales al jardín, la niña no podía levantarse, sentía que no tenía fuerzas. _

_De pronto abrió lo ojos y se clavaron directamente con los rojos de su victimario, el hombre alzo la varita y en su brazo comenzaron a marcarse unas palabras, como las que se gravan con cautín en el metal—cempre mia—el hombre sonrió diciendole suavemente al oído—no importa a donde vayas, donde te escondas, podrás correr al ultimo rincón del universo y te encontraré, porque tu siempre serás mia—ante esas palabras los ojos azules de Selene comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y su cabeza se agitaba frenéticamente en un rotundo NO. _

_Entonces se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió a los establos por un atajo, mientras escuchaba las voces y pasos de aquellas personas siguiéndola y a su madre hacer el último sacrificio por ella, tomó a bucéfalo de sus crines y subió al animal como pudo. _

_En lo único que podía pensar era en su primo James, sabría que con él estaría segura, de pronto un túnel se abrió ante sus ojos, algo le decía que sí seguía ese túnel, llegaría con su primo, sus fuerzas cada vez eran menores, ya no tardaría mucho en desfallecer… le dijo al caballo antes de desmayarse encima de él—llévame con Jaime—el caballo obedientemente comenzó a cabalgar por el túnel. _

_Fin del flashback._


	5. Cap4 Oblivate

**Cap4. Obliviate. **

Y de pronto gris puro como el acero y azul profundo se toparon, en esos ojos azules no había nada, vacío, era como mirar en un océano tempestuoso.

Ambos chicos se quedaron pasmados sin saber que hacer quisieron retirar sus manos de las manos de ella, pero Selene las aferro con la poca fuerza que tenía. Devolvió la mirada a los ojos miel que la observaban desesperados, esos ojos le suplicaban algo, pero ella no sabía que era.

-Hola Lele—dijo James Potter con la voz hecha un hilo, aclaró su garganta un poco por los nervios, sostuvo con mayor fuerza la mano de la pequeña, mientras con la otra acomodaba bien sus gafas, y despeinaba su ya rebelde cabello—yo soy James… ¿Selene me recuerdas?—dijo el chico preocupado, mientras le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a Sirius buscando un poco de apoyo. La chica paso su lengua por sus labios, mientras razonaba las palabras que le habían dicho.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora _James Potter, James, James… yo conozco a James… lo conozco, Jamie_, en ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras fijaba su mirada en su primo—Oh Jamie—entonces sus brazos aun constrictos por el dolor se elevaron lentamente, tratando de abrazar a su primo, él al darse cuenta fue mas rápido y la puso con cuidado contra su pecho, mientras ella sollozaba James pasaba sus manos lentamente sobre su salvaje melena, y apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya—Jamie, f…f…fue horrible… los ojos de ese señor Jamie, era, eran rojos, y esa mujer… esa mujer… y mi mamá. Oh Jamie, tuve miedo, sentí pavor, yo no se, no se como logre, y llegué y—tanto James como Sirius trataban de descifrar lo que Selene decía, pero era imposible, el llanto de la chica era interminable, y claro era entendible, por lo que alcanzaron a entender, ella vio morir a sus padres—Jamie, prométeme que estaré a salvo aquí, él no me alcanzará aquí, dímelo por favor—prorrumpió una vez más en llanto.

-El no te tocará Lele, no volverá a tocarte… te lo juro—dijo James fervientemente mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho—Sirius y yo no lo permitiremos—volteo la mirada a Sirius retándolo a que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

-Te cuidaremos Selene—dijo Sirius solemnemente—somos los merodeadores a vuestro servicio mi lady—dijo Sirius a lo que Selene levantó la mirada levemente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces, en ese momento, tanto James como Sirius hicieron una promesa silenciosa, un juramento donde concentraban todo su ser… ellos harían lo que fuera necesario para hacerla feliz, para hacerla sonreír una vez más.

Se quedaron despiertos los tres en la cama, Sirius a la derecha, James a la izquierda y Selene en medio, ellos le contaban historias sobre Howarts, sobre sus bromas, sobre cada uno de los profesores, y sobre los animales fantásticos que existían, ella los escuchaba embelezada, encerrando de pronto en un cajón la realidad e internándose en un mundo mágico, en ese mundo mágico al que tanto añoraba. Hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos, profundamente dormidos.

En algún punto de la tarde Sirius y James despertaron sintiéndose estrangulados por unos tentáculos, pero solo era la melena de Selene, a lo que ambos chicos tardaron en deshacerse de los nudos pero por fin se despabilaron. Voltearon a ver a Selene y ella comenzó con los espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo, a lo que James y Sirius tomaron sus manos, ella despertó por el dolor, contorsionándose poco a poco, entonces así de rápido como había iniciado, así terminó, los espasmos menguaron.

-Creo que será bueno que llamé a mi madre—dijo James saliendo del cuarto, cuando la chica lo observó con mirada suplicante, él leyó su expresión—volveré, no te libraras de mi eres una Potter ahora—

Ella volteo esos hermosos ojos azules profundo a Sirius, y para miedo del chico, el supo desde ese bendito instante que el podría perderse en esos ojos, era uno de esos instantes en que tratas de voltear a otro lado, porque sabes, que una vez que te pierdas en esos ojos, nada volverá a ser igual. Ese día Sirius Black, conoció su debilidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo para si mismo, mucho menos para alguien más.

El siempre se había burlado de cómo James había dicho que amaba a Lily desde el primer instante en que la vio pero ahora entendía, o por lo menos creía entender el sentimiento que embargó a James en aquel instante, fue como si todos los hilos del universo se tensaran alrededor de una persona, y el universo entero fuera la excusa perfecta para que él pudiera conocer sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo van a lograr?—preguntó Selene desviando su mirada de Sirius, que a él le parecía que habían pasado horas.

-¿A qué te refieres Sel?—dijo Sirius un poco confuso por el momento que acababa de experimentar.

-¿Cómo van a lograr que sea una Potter?... tengo deberes ¿sabes?, en la corte, tengo que ver las propiedades, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, no puedo simplemente esconderme aquí y ya, eso no es digno de mi rango—habló Selene agachando su afilado rostro por la impotencia de no saber que seguía, y Sirius de pronto se impresionó por la madurez implícita en esas palabras.

Entonces Dorea y Charlus Potter, seguidos de Albus Dumbledore entraron en la habitación, cerrando la comitiva estaba James, su rostro se iluminó al ver a su prima, ella le dedicó un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y volteó a ver a los adultos presentes. Selene aclaró su garganta e hizo un ademán de reverencia a sus tíos.

-Estoy honrada de estar en la antigua y noble casa de los Potter—dijo con solemnidad, a lo que Charlus y Dorea sonrieron.

-Bienvenida pequeña dama—dijo Charlus, sorprendido al ver la coherencia de la frase estructurada y como la niña no parecía haber perdido su cabeza como Albus había sugerido.

-Mucho gusto Selene, yo soy Dorea… la hermana de tu madre—aquellas palabras salieron de los hermosos labios de Dorea en un hilo, entonces ella la abrazó y le dijo—Oh Selene, eres tan parecida a tu madre, eres el vivo retrato de ella cuando tenía tu edad—dijo ella mientras acunaba el rostro de la niña ante su mirada, y Selene derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-Solo que no tengo su encanto, no se como usar los vestido igual que ella, y no se me da todo el asunto de ser una dama—dijo ella entre sollozos, a lo que los presentes rieron.

-James, Sirius, ¿podrían por favor dejarnos a solas con Selene?, tenemos que hablar con ella—dijo el director de Howarts, dándose cuenta que uno de sus alumnos no debía estar ahí—Señor Black, ¿a qué hora llegó usted aquí?—

-Ah bueno, es que, yo… bueno, ¿supongo que no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo solo verdad?—dijo Sirius sonriendo felizmente, a lo que el director de Howarts asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya hablaremos al respecto luego Sirius—dijo con un tono alegre.

Selene observó como los chicos salían y de pronto fijo su mirada en ese hombre alto, con pelo largo y medio cano, su nariz torcida y su sonrisa bonachona le inspiraban confianza, sus ojos azules traspasando esas gafas de media luna, su vestimenta estrafalaria de color morado le decían que era un hombre sabio, y poderoso.

-El morado según la creencia Celta, es el color de la transmutación—dijo la niña posando sus ojos azules profundo en aquellos celeste que le devolvían una sonrisa—se viste usted como el mago Merlín del cuento del rey Arturo, el sombrero en pico, decían que era para mayor canalización de la energía—continuó la chica observando—Siento de usted algo señor—dijo de ultimo Selene.

-No sabía que los celtas creyeran en la transmutación—dijo Dumbledore entretenido—el sombrero en pico, me temo yo que es capricho de la vejez dijo sonriente con su voz ronca—Dime Selene, si te concentras mucho, ¿qué es eso que sientes emanar de mi?—

-También lo llegue a sentir de mi madre, y de esos—se mordió la lengua para no maldecir—señores que nos atacaron—

-Es magia Selene—puntualizó Dumbledore, impresionado que la niña pudiera reconocer un rastro mágico así de simple, sin siquiera haber estudiado, Selene, definitivamente estaba llenando esa profecía que habían leído en el diario de Marian—Selene, ¿puedes hacer cosas cuando te asustas, o te enojas, cosas que no cualquiera puede hacer?—

-Señor, no se ofenda, se que soy una bruja, recibí mi carta, otra cosa es que mis deberes en la corte no me permitieran ausentarme—dijo tajantemente la niña, a lo que Charlus soltó una leve risotada.

-Si, cierto, cierto, suelo olvidar eso, si no te importa Selene, y se que esto va a requerir un gran esfuerzo de tu parte, y si pudiera ahorrarte este dolor, créeme lo haría, ¿podrías por favor, narrar lo que sucedió la noche de Halloween?—finalizó Dumbledore.

La chica levantó una mirad suplicante a su tía, sin embargo ella asintió de manera firme su cabeza, entonces reunió toda la fuerza interna de la que fue capaz, y comenzó la narración, habló de los nombres que recordaba, y de cómo esa tal Bellatrix obedecía fielmente a aquel hombre de ojos rojos, de la tortura, y las espadas, entonces Dumbledore asentía levemente de tanto en tanto, mientras Dorea tomaba fuertemente la mano de Selene, pero el viejo mago se había dado cuenta de algo, éste nivel inusual de magia que veía en la niña, lo reconoció en alguien mas hace ya un tiempo atrás, y sin embargo el espectro de oscuridad que venía de ella era eclipsado por la luz, una mezcla extraña. Entonces en ese momento lo supo, Selene tendría que lidiar toda su vida con este lado oscuro de ella, un lado que siempre la seduciría. Entre tanto el relato continuaba, hasta llegar a la parte del túnel, Charlus en ese momento fijo su mirada en la niña, ella, era ella la que había abierto ese agujero atemporal—él no dejaba de llamarme, su pequeño eclipse—dijo finalmente Selene— ¿Por qué me llamaba así señor Dumbledore?—preguntó la niña

-Por lo pronto pequeña Selene, lo único que puedo decirte es que, ya no tendrás que recordar esa noche nunca más, podremos esperar grandes cosas de ti Selene—Albus Dumbledore, levantó su varita suavemente mientras Dorea Potter asentía su cabeza poco a poco y derramaba algunas lagrimas, rogando internamente perdón a su hermana, ella sabía que era lo mejor, Dorea abrazo a la niña y Charlus Potter tomó el hombro de su esposa, ya lo habían hablado, lo mejor sería que ella olvidará todo lo acontecido aquella noche, que modificaran su memoria hasta poder averiguar de dónde provenía todo éste asunto y darle una nueva vida, una buena vida…

Ella sería Selene Potter, hija menor de Charlus y Dorea Potter… lo demás, sobre el camino podrían resolverlo, mientras la niña caía dormida en un placido sueño, Dumbledore, ponía entre sus labios un liquido denso de color perla—lagrimas de fénix—dijo con una sonrisa a los nuevos padres de Selene y poco a poco, las marcas, moretones, y esas palabras gravadas en su piel, comenzaban a desaparecer…

En otra parte de Inglaterra, aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado destruía el estudio en el que se encontraba, el rastro de su magia se había esfumado, ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño eclipse?...

James y Sirius entraron corriendo a la habitación cuando escucharon pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué han hecho?—pregunto James enfurecido, alternando su mirada entre los tres adultos.

-Lo más humano James, ¿preferías que Selene viviera así, con ese recuerdo, que no fuera una niña normal, que los traumas de su pasado la cazaran y no la dejaran vivir?—pregunto su padre con voz fuerte.

-Pero no recordará nada, nada—dijo James con coraje—no sabrá las bromas internas, no sabrá nada, ¿qué pasara con su caballo, y con la espada de los Norfolk, que pasará con sus cabalgatas?… ustedes no sabían nada de ella—gritó James.

-Solo se ha modificado su memoria señor Potter, ella recordara todo eso, quizás no la espada Norfolk, pero seguirá teniendo su personalidad, seguirá cabalgando, seguirá siendo buena en esgrima, solamente que ahora creerá que es Selene Potter—dijo en tono pacificador Dumbledore, tratando de que el joven viera la razón.

-James hijo, por favor no nos juzgues… ahórrale a ella ese dolor, cuando sea tiempo, todo le será revelado—dijo Dorea Potter.

-¿Le dirán la verdad?—pregunto James, mientras Sirius lo tomaba del hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo, hasta cierto punto, el también estaba molesto, pero reconocía, que nadie podría crecer sanamente después de haber vivido todo eso, merlín sabía que él provenía de una familia jodidamente enferma y el había batallado para tornar en algo parecido a un ser humano.

-Cuando el momento de cumplir su destino llegue, así será—respondió el director

-¿Y cuál será la historia?—pregunto Sirius entre dientes— ¿qué tendremos que saber? —fijó sus penetrantes ojos grises en los del Director

-La historia es que tuvo un accidente mágico, y estuvo en coma durante dos años, despertará, y eso es lo que recordará, recordará a los Potter como su familia, será un tipo de regresión, así que ella poco a poco irá entendiendo lo que pasó, yo personalmente me encargaré de que ella esté correctamente nivelada para cuado inicie el año en Howarts—finalizó Albus Dumbledore

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, mientras Sirius se maldecía internamente ella no lo recordaría, y no recordaría haberles enviado las espadas, y no recordaría las fotos, ni las cartas, ni los chocolates, quizás eso era lo mejor, por ahora.

Una reunión de merodeadores era urgente, no podía esperar más, tenían que decirles a sus amigos lo que sucedía, y de esta manera tomar un curso de acciones, para no descubrir lo hecho, el error podría ser garrafal.

**A/N ¿Y bien, qué les parece? ¿Donde estarán los recuerdos de Selene? chan chan chaaaaan, jajaja espero les este gustando la historia. por lo pronto tenemos que entender que la clasificación M es obviamente por las ecenas violentas, y desdeluego, por el contenido sexual que se irá desarrollando en los siguientes capitulos. **


	6. Cap5 Selene Potter

**Cap.5 Selene Potter **

Cuando Selene despertó lo ultimo que recordaba era un destello blanco, y que había estado jugando con la varita de su padre, después la nada, parecía que se había quedado dormida por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y se sentía un tanto débil, la niña reparo en la habitación a su alrededor, era su habitación según recordaba, las fotos así lo decían, había fotos de su madre, de su padre y de su hermano, ¿qué le había pasado?, se sentía como si un dragón hubiera bailado encima de ella, poco a poco se levanto tomando su frente con una mano, la cabeza la dolía, su hermoso pelo ébano caía en una cascada de rulos hasta su cadera, su camisón de dormir era de seda, pero le quedaba corto, porque ella no recordaba estar tan alta, se quitó de encima las sabanas y cobertores y se estiro poco a poco en la cama adocelada que tanto amaba con ese olor a caoba que le fascinaba, entonces, voleo a su mesita de noche, y vio ese tropel de pociones que habia a su lado, no entendía ¿le habia pasado algo feo y ella no se habia dado cuenta?, después sus ojos se posaron en el marco de una fotografía que tenía a cuatro muchachos, tres de ellos a los cuales no conocía, el de en medio, junto al chico guapo de pelo largo, era James, ella reconocería a su hermano en donde fuera, solo que se veía más grande, y tenía su uniforme de Howarts, ese año Jamie iría a Howarts, pero aun faltaba mucho para el primero de septiembre, según recordaba, entonces su cabeza se hizo una maraña y grito lo único que se le ocurrió.

-MAAAMIIII—el grito salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, cubriendo toda la mansión.

Cuatro chicos sentados en la sala que jugaban una partida de naipes explosivos al escuchar aquella voz salieron corriendo hasta la habitación de dónde provenía aquel estruendoso sonido, antes de que pudieran entrar la matriarca de los Potter se encontraba consolando a la pequeña.

La escena era hermosa de admirar, cuatro cabezas sobresaliendo del marco de la puerta entreabierta, ordenadas por estatura, primero Peter, luego James, luego Remus y al final Sirius; veían como la señora consolaba a la pequeña Selene que rezongaba por alguna razón—dile a Jamie, que es una broma de pésimo gusto eso de tomarse fotos así, pareciendo mayor—sollozaba, mientras Dorea le pasaba la mano por su larga cabellera y sonreía levemente—¿o es que si ha pasado mucho tiempo mami?, dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado—dijo la niña en tono de suplica.

-Oh nena, no se si sea algo bueno que sepas, o como lo vayas a asimilar, tu padre y yo hemos estado tan asustados todo este tiempo, los medimagos decían que te quedarías así, dormida siempre, que no habia posibilidad de que despertaras, y mira ahora después de todo éste tiempo, aquí estas, has despertado cariño—dijo Dorea mirando tiernamente a Selene, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco internamente al pensar en su hermana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mami?—pregunto una vez más la niña con voz de cuello y espantada— ¿estuve mucho tiempo dormida?—sus grandes ojos azules, con ese delineado negro perfecto por sus pestañas mostraban una expresión de miedo, mientras sus labios en un gran puchero se fijaban en la que ella creía como su madre.

-Dos años nena, estuviste dormida dos años—

Las manos de la niña se posaron en sus labios mientras en sus ojos se daba una especie de asimilación, ella de verdad se habia quedado así por dos años, eso quiere decir que su hermano ya debería estar cursando por lo menos su tercer año en Howarts, y que ella se habia perdido sus primero dos años, entonces el niño que le sonreía en el marco si era su hermano, y probablemente esos chicos saludándola y sonriéndole, eran los amigos de su querido Jamie.

-Mama, Howarts—dijo la pequeña con sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas, su más grande ilusión era ir a Howarts—mami dime que aún así, podré ir a Howarts—dijo la niña mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

-Claro que podrás ir a Howarts amor mío, solo es necesario que te pongamos al corriente, eso es todo, tu fuiste aceptada desde tu nacimiento cariño—dijo la madre de forma orgullosa.

-Esta bien pondré todo mi empeño—dijo Selene limpiándose las lagrimas y dando pasó una gran sonrisa y una mirada resolutiva en sus ojos, entonces una estampida de aplausos y alaridos entro a la habitación, y de pronto lo vio ahí parado, entre los otros tres chicos a su Jamie, su hermano y el motivo de toda su adoración, ella trato de levantarse pero estuvo a punto de caer pero ese chico guapo, alto, fornido, de pelo largo y facciones aristocráticas la tomó en sus brazos como si ella fuera de porcelana china, sus grandes ojos grises se posaron en ella, mostrando entre sus labios una sonrisa picara de medio lado.

—Ups!—dijo nerviosa ella mientras se sostenía el cuello del joven—que torpe soy—intentó pararse una vez más pero sus piernas no le respondían bien, parecía un venado recién nacido—lo siento—dijo una vez más con tono de suplica mientras le extendía sus brazos a su hermano—Jamie, Oh, Jamie, dime que me has extrañado como yo a ti, mírate, todo grande y fortachón, seguro que las chicas se mueren por ti—dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su hermano la tomaba en brazos y le daba una vuelta, los merodeadores se hacían un paso hacia atrás dejando que James abrazará a Selene.

-Así es hermanita, todas se mueren por mi—dijo James con una sonrisa sentando a la chica en su cama, mientras en su mirada la culpa dejaba entreverse.

-No si yo estoy en la habitación, además, creo que Evans podría diferir en eso—soltó Sirius con sorna esbozando una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, ella al ver esa sonrisa picara, no pudo evitar también sonreír en complicidad con aquel chico.

-Evans terminará por caer y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, y tú tendrás que tragarte tus palabras Sirius Orión Black—dijo James sacando su lengua en un gesto muy "maduro" a su amigo.

-Te faltó añadir tercero, a toda esa letanía—dijo Remus riéndose también y recargándose en el librero para voltear sus ojos ambarinos cansados, pero risueños a Selene, inclinando su cabeza para saludarla.

-Evans va a ser mi esposa, he dicho—soltó James

-Quizás podrías por empezar a llamarla por su nombre—soltó su hermana interrumpiendo la conversación, a lo que Dorea Potter salio riendo de la habitación entre las risas de los jóvenes, dedicándoles especiales miradas a todos, Selene claro noto eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Remus se estaba doblando de la risa, mientras Peter se sostenía en la pared, y Sirius se sentaba en la cama junto a James dándole palmaditas en la espalda, James solo se hundió en su lugar.

-Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hermano—dijo Selene sonriendo espléndidamente a todos, desde luego que los latidos del corazón de Sirius comenzaron a acelerarse dramáticamente, esa sonrisa podría iluminar una habitación oscura, podría iluminarlo todo… Claro que Remus notó este leve cambio en Sirius pero no dijo nada, conocía muy bien a su amigo para darse cuenta que había quedado prendado de la chica, desde que tuvieron aquella conversación después del obliviate, sin embargo Sirius no era capaz de admitírselo a él mismo, mucho menos se lo admitiría a él.

-El placer es todo nuestro mi lady, nosotros somos los merodeadores a vuestro servicio, usted solo use éste juramento, y nosotros la seguiremos al fin del mundo—dijo Sirius con una pomposa reverencia, que provoco una leve risa de Selene.

-¿Y qué juramento podría ser ese?—preguntó Selene sonriendo ampliamente al ver como los cuatro chicos se paraban en hilera, hacían un ademán con sus manos y decía la unísono.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—soltaron en coro mientras ella reía ante la anterior aseveración.

-Yo soy Remus—dijo el joven alto de cabello arenoso, y facciones cansadas, sus ojos ambarinos fijados alegremente en ella, tenía un cierto tipo de belleza más rustica, no tan afilada como la de Jamie, su nariz un poco aguileña enmarcaba un rostro de facciones fuertes, sus labios finos enmarcaban una sonrisa perfecta con unos colmillos un tanto desarrollados, no era muy fornido ni muy delgado, vestía un suéter tejido a mano con patrones a cuadros y unos pantalones caqui, inclusive se vestía como un señor pequeño, pensó ella. Le sonrío ampliamente

-Mucho gusto Remus—

El joven chaparrito se adelanto un poco y sonrió—Yo soy Peter, aunque todos me dicen Pete—la chica le sonrió una vez más, y pensó que irrevocablemente este pequeño amigo, siempre se vería opacado por la galanura y porte de los otros tres amigos, el chico regordete se sonrojó por la sonrisa tan esplendida que le habían dedicado.

-Mucho gusto Peter—dijo Selene.

-Y yo mi bella dama, soy el hijo adoptivo de ésta casa, el vecino del cuarto de enfrente cuando sean vacaciones, y desde luego, el más guapo de todos los merodeadores—le guiñó un ojo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida solo para ella—Sirius renegado de los Black… travesura realizada—se sentó al lado de Selene y le beso la mano.

-Mucho gusto Sirius—dijo Selene riéndose por la anterior aseveración, dentro de la edad mental que ella tenía, desde luego que no era conciente de que sus pequeñas sonrisas, sus suaves movimientos con las manos en su pelo, y sus pestañeos, le hacían cosas a Sirius, cosas que para él eran inimaginables, tenía que recordarse que era una niña, y que dicha niña era extraoficialmente la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron la tarde contándole sobre Howarts, sobre el calamar gigante, y por supuesto que James tenía que soltar la letanía de Lily Evans, y de cómo no lo soportaba, de cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que ella lo rechazaba, y de la maldita rata de Quejicus, de cómo le robaba su atención, entonces ella haría leves insinuaciones que quizás lo que ella no soportaba era que molestaran a su mejor amigo, y le prometió que en cuanto pisara la escuela haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que él tuviera una cita con su futura cuñada.

Cuando se hizo de noche, le dijeron que tenían que regresar a Howarts, y que se verían pronto en vacaciones de invierno, ella prometió avanzar en sus estudios a su hermano, para así poder asistir a Howarts con Jamie, todos se despidieron de ella, James con un beso en su mejilla, y Sirius lanzándole un beso en el aire de forma pomposa, haciéndola una vez más reír.

….

Los estudios iban bien, habia aprendido a tomarle cariño a ese señor de barba platina y gafas de media luna, Albus Dumbledore, sus bromas constantes y su paciencia, sus comentarios locos, poco a poco iba recuperando el tiempo y el conocimiento, Además de todo, las clases de oclumancia eran parte de las clases de todos los días, y Selene, a la tierna edad de 12 años era capaz de soportar invasiones mentales por parte de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos mas grandes de todos los tiempos.

Quizás lo que más lo impresionaba era los hechizos y conjuros complejos que ésta niña era capaz de hacer sin necesidad de una varita, sin embargo, el director, insistió en que ya era hora de que le compraran una varita para iniciar con las enseñanzas más técnicas, lo cual emocionó en sobre manera a Selene, porque eso significaba ir al Callejón Diagon, era hora de que su varita la escogiera… y merlín sabía como quería poder iniciar con sus lecciones de varita.

…

Era un día soleado a pesar de ser noviembre en Godric´s Hollows, y parecía ser que este sol seguiría a la familia Potter hasta el Callejón Diagon, Dorea iba elegantemente vestida con una tunica azul rey llena de incrustaciones de cristales, su pelo ya cano, caía en sabes ondas de un moño alto, mientras que Charlus había escogido su túnica preferida, un saco rojo vino, y pantalones negros a juego con un corbatín morado; Selene vestía hermosamente con un vestido de corte imperial que acentuaba su pequeña figura y le favorecía bastante, el vestido caía en suaves ondas hasta el piso, la seda era blanca, lo cual ayudaba a contrastar los colores de la piel de Selene, blanca como la nieve, su pelo negro, ojos azul profundo y labios rojos cual carmín resaltaban, mostrando la belleza en la cual esa niña se convertiría, un suave listón rojo amarrado a la cinturilla del vestido destacaba, a juego con un relicario de oro que caía del cuello de Selene, dentro descansaba una pintura pequeña de toda la familia, y fuera se observaba la cresta de los Potter resaltar de manera orgullosa.

Entraron al caldero chorreante, y Charlus se sentó a platicar con Tom el cantinero, dejando que las dos chicas de la casa fueran a hacer las compras.

Cuando el cantinero desdentado vio pasar a Dorea con esa hermosa criatura tomada de su mano fue como si tuviera un flash back y recordará a su hermana Marian—No sabía que tuvieran una hija Charlus—dijo Tom mientras le servía un jerez de granada al patriarca de los Potter.

-Su nombre es Selene—dijo Charlus con una sonrisa pintada, tratando de hacer el cuento convincente, contarle a Tom algo, era como ponerlo en un vociferador, el ayudaría a esparcir el rumor—Por un tiempo pensamos que no la libraría Tom, tuvo un accidente fatal, tomó mi varita y bueno el resto es historia, la atendieron medimagos de todo el mundo, y los diagnósticos no eran muy favorables, sin embargo mi chica es fuerte, claro tiene sangre Peverl corriendo por esas venas—hizo algo de teatro quitándose las gafas y tallando sus ojos y pintó una sonrisa—y un día despertó sin más, abrió esos hermosos ojos azules, fue duro, pero al fin esta con nosotros, ahora la estamos nivelando para que entre a Howarts, el próximo año escolar—

El cantinero paró oído y sonreía mostrando su encia al hombre frente a él, mientras ambos escuchaban con atención la historia de Charlus, mientras él internamente se felicitaba, no podría haberlo hecho mejor, o al menos eso creía, ya que del otro lado de la barra, un hombre de pelo largo y negro hasta los hombros, barba tupida, de facciones toscas, ojos verdes enmarcados por unas cejas prominentes, de físico imponente escuchaba atentamente la conversación, Rodolphus LeStrange, había puesto la mayor de las atenciones a aquella anécdota y sonriendo con cara de suficiencia; por lo menos ya sabía donde estaba el pequeño eclipse, porque a esa criatura era difícil de olvidar eso era cierto, su maestro por lo menos ahora calmaría su ira, ya sabrían que orden de acciones tomar, se tomó a pecho el ultimo trago de whisky de fuego que quedaba en la botella, dejó unos galeones en la barra, tomó su abrigo, su bastón de plata y salió del bar para ir a con su amo.

…

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban pasando un excelente día en el callejón Diagon, antes de ir a Olivander´s, Dorea decidió cumplirle todos sus caprichos a Selene, que en ese momento degustaba de una bola de nieve de la heladería Florean Fortescue, era sabor a chocolate caliente—mami de verdad esta caliente—sonrió Selene, mientras seguían caminado, también fueron a las "Túnicas para toda ocasión de la señora Malkin", dónde la señora las recibió con gran alegría.

-Dorea, querida, es bueno verte, ¿y quien será esta joven señorita?—dijo la señora Malkin, mientras guiaba a la niña a un taburete.

-Soy Selene Potter señora, mucho gusto—dijo la niña a la bruja que portaba su cabello en un chongo, mientras sus lentes se ajustaban para tomarle medidas, y sacaba su varita para comenzar a tomar medidas; la mujer subió la vista y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tiene sentido, se parece mucho a tu hermana Dorea—dijo la señora Malkin mientras seguía tomando medidas, una azorada Dorea Potter sonreía y asentía con la cabeza—y bien jovencita, ¿qué es lo que te vas a llevar?—

-El día de hoy le vamos a dejar las manos llenas señora Malkin—contestó Dorea Potter—quiero que confeccione para mi Selene todo un guardarropa, empezando por unos hermosos trajes para montar a caballo ¿te parecen unos 5 cariño?—

Dorea no podía ocultarlo, siempre había querido tener una hija para vestirla, mimarla y ahora estaba feliz—los pantalones pueden ser de piel, de esa piel que usted maneja, que no pierde el lustre y va creciendo con su dueño, los sacos tienen que llevar bordada la cresta de los Potter, los colores me parece que sean sobrios, y las botas de gamuza y piel de Dragón, altas a la altura de la espinilla, y unos 10 o 15 vestidos, quizás de corte imperial, y otros de corte de trompeta, los queremos de seda, verdad primor—decía mientras la niña se dejaba tomar medidas y observaba por el espejo la sonrisa que enmarcaba el rostro de su madre—de todos los colores de seda siempre y cuando no sean colores muy chillones, también dos vestidos de gala, para las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo que se aproximan, me gustaría también que incluyera unos tres abrigos de piel, y zapatos a la medida, también unos vestidos para la primavera, de algodón, y desdeluego el uniforme de Howarts—dijo Dorea, perdiendo la respiración.

-Madre… ¿no crees que has exagerado un poquito?—dijo la niña al ver las hojas y hojas que había llenado la vuela pluma de la señora Malkin.

-Claro que no cariño, lo olvidaba señora Malkin, también los tocados y sombreros para los vestidos que serán para las fiestas del te, a claro y los vestidos de las fiestas del te, guantes y orejeras desdeluego, y los accesorios que usted considere prudentes para lo que le he pedido hasta ahora—sonrió Dorea eufóricamente mientras la señora Malkin leía la lista de pedidos y se agitaba un poco, esto definitivamente le tomaría mínimo una semana aún utilizando la magia.

La niña bajó del taburete y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la señora Malkin, quien decía a lo lejos—la próxima semana estará el pedido cariño, muchas gracias por venir—

Mientras seguían caminando, Dorea pasó a la botica a recoger algunos insumos que hacían falta para las pociones analgésicas de Selene; pasaron a la librería para comprar unos libros básicos de encantamientos, transformaciones y hechizos que Selene le pidió a su madre, hasta que al fin llegaron a Olivander´s.

De las escaleras venía bajando un señor cuyo pelo era nevado, blanco completamente y sus ojos ya demostraban el velo de la edad, sonrió ampliamente a Dorea Potter, y volteo su mirada directamente a la niña que era una calca de su madre, si, el señor Olivander lo supo en aquel instante, esa niña era hija de Marian Black, después de todo él jamás olvidaba una varita que vendía, y mucho menos olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso como aquel que tenía la madre de la niña; sin embargo el mismismo Dumbledore, le había pedido no mencionar absolutamente nada a la niña, había enviado una lechuza advirtiéndole la información necesaria; y desdeluego el fabricante de varitas solamente asintió con la cabeza a la señora Potter, aliviándola con la complicidad de aquella mirada.

-Bienvenida señorita Potter—sonrió ampliamente aquel hombre—parece que fue apenas ayer cuando su hermano estuvo aquí comprando su varita—el señor comenzó a tomarle medidas, y la niña puso cara de compungida, es que acaso le iban a tomar medidas en cada bendito lugar al que entraba. Dorea solo sonreía ampliamente—me preguntó si esta varita de palo de rosa funcionara bien, su núcleo es de pelo de unicornio—dijo el señor Olivander, recordando haberle vendido una muy similar a Marian Black, sin embargo la varita solo causó desastres en las manos de Selene—No al parecer no—dijo el señor Olivander buscando otra más entre las estanterías, mientras la niña se sonrojaba por el desastre hecho y recogía algunos de los papeles que habían volado por el piso de madera—Me preguntó si ésta funcionaría, es de acebo y nervios de corazón de dragón, muy temperamental—sin embargo tampoco funcionó puesto que la varita hizo mas desastres en las manos de la niña—me parece que no—Selene en ese momento ya estaba roja como la grana, y recogía con sus manos los vidrios del florero que habían explotado, pero Dorea con un solo movimiento de varita lo arregló—Quizás si me dijera un rasgo particular de su carácter podría ayudarme un poco señorita Potter—dijo el señor Olivander después de muchos intentos fallidos, catorce exactamente.

-Pues me gustan mucho montar a caballo, y no se soy buena con la espada según recuerdo, y me gusta leer—dijo la niña pero aquello no ayudaba mucho al señor Olivander.

-Quizás, me permita tratar con una varita que tengo en mi tienda, no fue fabricada por mi, fue fabricada por mi padre a decir verdad, su gemela ya se la llevaron, hace tres años de hecho, mi padre decía que las personas que tuvieran estas varitas, estarían unidas de algún modo—el hombre seguía su perorata, más para él mismo que para las damas presentes, que no lo escucharon ni pusieron atención, el señor Olivander bajo con cuidado las escaleras manuales que estaban recargadas contra la pared con una caja entre sus manos y devolvió su mirada a la damita que en ese momento acomodaba el listón del vestido con sus delicadas manos la niña lo vio y sonrió emocionada—probemos esta, 30 centímetros, ébano, el núcleo es uno muy raro, es una pluma de fénix blanco—dijo poniéndole cuidadosamente la varita entre las manos, en cuanto esa varita y la mano de Selene entraron en contacto fue como si una chispa de calor la inundará, chispas doradas brotaron de la varita y Selene fijó su vista en los intrincados detalles de esa varita, tenía símbolos, parecían runas, pero esbozadas delicadamente sobre la varita salían en forma de espiral desde punta a punta, y parecían letra cursiva; el señor Olivander sonrió ampliamente—la gemela de esa varita la tiene Sirius Black—comentó el señor Olivander.

-¿De verdad?—preguntó Selene con una esplendida sonrisa— ¿y eso que quiere decir?—

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrá pequeña damita—dijo el señor Olivander envolviendo la varita—son 10 galeones por favor—

Después de un exhaustivo día de compras Selene iba caminando de la mano de Charlus contándole todo sobre su varita, en cuanto Charlus escuchó que Sirius tenía la gemela, supo lo que aquello significaba, sonreía para si mismo y le dedico a Dorea una esplendida sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y seguía escuchando el relato de cómo su mami se había vuelto loca pidiendo vestidos… la vida comenzaba a sonreírles en tantos sentidos, de la situación mas adversa, el destino les había regalado una hija mas.

….

La aldea "Pequeño Hangleton" se encontraba sumida en la tranquilidad de la noche, el pequeño pueblito era un lugar pintoresco, lleno de gente de campo y muy trabajadora, por lo tanto las personas de ahí, se iban muy temprano a la cama para poder levantarse igual de temprano a iniciar las labores diarias. Sin embargo en aquella tranquilidad, se escuchaban unos pasos romper contra el empedrado camino que guiaba hacia la mansión Ryddle. La mansión se encontraba sobre una colina erigida sobre todo el pequeño poblado, mostrando su portentocidad aun a pesar de su descuido notorio al pasar de los años. La maleza rodeaba la mayor parte de la colina, y las enredaderas cubrían la verja de hierro, mas allá se encontraba la casita del leñador y cuidador de la casa, sin embargo el hombre no había notado los movimientos que se estaban llevando en la casa, sus ocupantes se habían preocupado por ello.

Rodolphus LeStrange caminaba directamente hacia la verja, mostró su varita y su marca para identificarse, entró… fue directamente hasta la gran puerta de roble corroída por las termitas, la abrió y pasó directamente a la gran estancia del comedor, donde un viejo candelabro brillaba con todo su esplendor, ya que por dentro la gran mansión parecía estar intacta. En el centro de la estancia había un gran comedor con doce plazas, de las cuales solo estaban 6 ocupadas, Nott ya estaba presente, Avery tambien, Parkinson, Macnair se encontraba hablando con Dolohov, mientras su gatita salvaje se encontraba hablando con el Señor Tenebroso, al parecer le estaba dictando instrucciones, las paredes tapizadas con un papel tapiz de texturas doradas, por el alfeizar de la ventana entraba parte de la enredadera que rodeaba la casa, y el piso de madera brillaba un poco con la luz.

Rodolphus LeStrange entró caminando con pasó garbado y le devolvió una sonrisa enferma a la mujer que posaba su mirada de lujuria en él.

-Oh Rodolphus, has decidido unirte a nosotros por fin—contestó el señor tenebroso, volteando sus facciones parecidas a las de un esqueleto hacia él hombre que se sentaba a su izquierda, sus ojos rojos centellantes—en la lechuza que enviaste hace algunas horas decías tener información interesante—siseo el hombre.

-Así es mi señor—asintió el mortifago—al parecer el pequeño eclipse logró llegar con la familia que tenía por parte de su madre—sonrió al ver que los ojos de su señor se comenzaban a iluminar con una sonrisa sardónica—la están haciendo pasar por su hija mi señor, y planean que la niña vaya a Howarts—dijo de ultimo.

-Interesante, muy interesante, ahora me preguntó, ¿cómo habrán logrado quitarle el hechizo que le hice? Es difícil sin duda… sin embargo no tanto si se tienen lágrimas de fénix, y por supuesto que tienen acceso a ellas—se paseaba Voldemort hablando para si mismo en la estancia y haciendo conjeturas—lo cual quiere decir que Dumbledore ya debe estar inmiscuido en el asunto, junto con la infame Orden, no importa, no importa, no representará ningún problema, ahora me pregunto, como habrán accedido en la corte inglesa a que la pequeña duquesa desapareciera de esa manera… a no ser, claro … claro, un poco de control de daño, la pequeña duquesa también fue asesinada junto a sus padres, esa debe ser la versión oficial, y desde luego, quizás, inclusive borrar la memoria de nuestro pequeño eclipse… no importa, dejaremos que tenga su educación mágica, no nos serviría de nada si no la tuviera, y en el momento preciso, veremos como utilizar estos acontecimientos a nuestro favor—

Ninguno de los presentes entendía nada, el hecho de que la niña estuviera bajo la protección de la Orden del Fénix representaba problemáticas para el plan que el señor tenebroso tenía en mente hasta ese momento, sin embargo, la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su señor era frenética, al parecer el cambio de curso lo beneficiaba aún más.

**A/N: ¿Porque Lord Voldemort estará tan interesado en Selene?, ya sabemos en este punto que la niña tiene algo de especial, sin embargo¿ que será, obsesión?**


	7. Cap6 Malfoy Manor

**McKinon232: **Hola, se agradece tu opinion, y si, no te preocupes, habrá ecenas candentes de Sirius, solo que no quiero que sea SEXO por SEXO, eso sería medio pornografico, y si bien ciertamente habrá escenas con distintos tintes sexuales, pues tambien es cierto que existe una trama, y un argumento, pero prometo darte a Sirius muuuuy candente sisisisi.

**SeptumSeverus: **Tu por acá, GRACIAS!, ya te había visto en mi otro Fic. **Algo por lo que luchar**, te agradezco mucho tu seguimiento, espero la trama y el argumento de éste fic te gusten!

**A/N: Habiendo respondido a lo anterior bueno, este fic, es mi nene concentido, a que me refiero con eso, pues que no sigue la trama de ningun libro, y que si bien existen personaes creados por J.K Rowling, yo aqui estoy cambiando la dinamica de la historia de los merodeadores, me divierto con ella, y pues es por eso que es mi nene concentido, y en el que más me he inspirado ultimamente, así que sorpresaaa, una actualización ultra! lo que sucede es que estos capitulos practicamente se escribieron solos. **

**Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot sobre Sirius, sobre ese día que salió de Azkaban y que pasó despues... ¿que opinan? ¿les late?**

**Cap6. Malfoy Manor. **

Selene estaba sentada en el tapete de la sala frente a la gran chimenea de mármol blanco, ahí con sus piernas debidamente acomodadas y su cabellera peinada en una hermosa cola de caballo, ya era de noche sin embargo amaba leer frente a la chimenea, su camisola de manga larga y de franela le ayudaban a conservar el calor, junto con el fuego, el matrimonio Potter se encontraba disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente y observando al pequeño ángel frente a ellos.

Días atrás le había exigido a su padre que le construyera una caballeriza especial a su caballo, una a prueba del frío dónde con el calor, él pudiera descansar apropiadamente sus músculos, por lo que Charlus Potter al día siguiente de aquello había ordenado a los elfos que construyeran el nuevo hogar del hermoso percherón negro, era sorprendente como en menos de un mes Selene tenía a todos los elfos comiendo de la palma de su mano, y al patriarca y dueño de la mansión más amansado que nunca, ella se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos, siempre llegando a su despacho para llevarle su té del día, y por las noches, a veces él le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, cuentos de sus días en Howarts.

Charlus Potter era feliz; con los hombres siempre existe el problema de medir el cariño, ya que existen ciertos esquemas marcados, sin embargo con las niñas, existía el hecho de poder darlo todo sin medida, por lo que Selene se había convertido en su princesa.

Los chicos, extrañamente habían decidido no ir a casa para las vacaciones, alegando que tenían muchos deberes pendientes, sin embargo confirmaron su presencia para la fiesta de navidad, Sirius había pedido permiso para llevar a una invitada; sin embargo se habían quedado en el castillo para practicar su animagia intensivamente, era necesario, si querían lograrlo para principios del próximo año escolar, ya habían logrado transformar partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo les era muy difícil regresar a su estado original, querían sorprender a Remus para por fin acompañarlo durante sus transformaciones.

Sin embargo la ausencia de James en la casa entristecía muchísimo a Selene, que comenzaba a sentirse muy sola, por lo que la señora Potter comenzó a llevarla a sus fiestas de té con las damas de la sociedad sangre pura en el mundo mágico, así podría comenzar a dar a conocer a la pequeña niña sin que se le dieran miradas de extrañeza, ese día en especifico iban a pasar la tarde del té en Malfoy Manor, lo cual le crispaba un poco los nervios a Dorea, por Madame Malfoy no había problema, era Abraxas Malfoy, su esposo el que la ponía un poco sobre sus límites con sus comentarios racistas y muchas veces vulgares sobre los hijos de muggles o mestizos; sin embargo ésta al ser una fiesta de té sería de asistencia únicamente de damas.

-Selene, cariño apúrate que llegaremos tarde—llamó Dorea desde debajo de las largas escaleras de la mansión Potter, se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de Selene Potter por la escaleras bajando apresuradamente, su pelo cayendo en suaves rulos por toda su espalda, arreglado en una media coleta con una bella diadema de diamantes que hacia juego con sus aretes, portaba un vestido de corte imperial de manga larga, de color azul marino, logrando hacer de la pequeña toda una visión, ya que las mangas se ceñían a sus brazos estilizándolos, al igual que la parte superior del vestido que tenía un cuello circular, se ajustaba hasta la parte superior de la cintura y de ahí, caía suavemente hasta el piso, en la parte media tenía un pequeño cinturoncito de un azul más claro que hacía un moño perfecto en la espalda, el liston caía hasta el suelo, la hermosa cabellera negra como el ébano caía hasta la cadera de Selene, ella se colocó frente a su madre dando una vuelta con sus brazos extendidos tratando de mostrar el vestido y buscando su aprobación con una sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa princesa—ambas damas escucharon a Charlus Potter que en ese momento se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta de su estudio, sonriendo ampliamente a sus chicas preferidas—y tu amor mío, tendrás que quedarte ese vestido puesto porque hoy las invitaré a cenar—guiño Charlus un ojo a su esposa y esbozo esa sonrisa que sabía que la azoraba, mientras ella se sonrojaba justo como hacía 20 años.

La mujer agitó su mano y se fue riendo hacia la chimenea donde tomaron camino hacia su pequeña reunión.

En el momento que arribaron a Malfoy Manor, un elfo domestico las esperaba para guiarlas a una carpa situada en los terrenos de la mansión, la carpa contaba con calefacción mágica, de esa manera las visitas podrían apreciar la hermosura del paisaje nevado.

Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban presentes Rosalie Bones, con su hija que era compañera de James, Amelia, también estaba presente Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, que había llevado a sus sobrinas Andrómeda y Narcisa, desde luego la señora Malfoy y Augusta Longhbotton madre de otro compañero de James; la platica fluía gracilmente hasta que las Potter terminaron por acercarse a la carpa y para sorpresa de todas las damas presentes, Dorea, estaba acompañada de una niña, que a ojos de las madres presentes era una hermosa criatura, muy parecida a la hermana de Dorea.

-Hola querida—se levanto la señora Malfoy con un porte singular para saludar a su invitada—no nos dijiste que traerías a una invitada—dijo volteando sus penetrantes y glaciares ojos grises hacia la hermosa criatura, analizándola con ojos críticos, las reuniones servían, además de un modo de socializar, para armar alianzas entre familias, y desde luego que todas las mujeres presentes que poseían un heredero, observaban a la niña con ojos de compradoras en una subasta.

Selene hizo una hermosa reverencia tomando su vestido e inclinando su cabeza para saludar—Madame Malfoy, perdón si mi presencia le provoca problemas, soy Selene Potter—las damas presentes que tenían problemas por los estatus de sangre sonrieron más ampliamente al escuchar el apellido, eso quería decir que la damita era sangre pura.

-¿Potter has dicho querida?—inquirió una vez más la señora Malfoy, volteando su mirada hacia Dorea, mientras las guiaba a la mesa del té para que se sentarán con las demás, mientras todas ponían atención a Dorea que comenzaba a reunir aliento para contar la historia.

Mientras tanto Selene se sentaba del lado dónde las jóvenes se encontraban, desde luego Narcisa Black, al sentirse intimidada por la belleza de Selene, simplemente volteo su cara y continuó platicando con Amelia Bones, que le sonreía cándidamente a la recién llegada, Andrómeda por otro lado, que era una chica ya un poco mayor le pidió que se sentará con ella a platicar.

-Así que estuviste en una especie de coma—dijo Andrómeda al terminar de escuchar el relato de la jovencita.

-Si, supongo que eso fue—dijo Selene sonriendo nerviosamente y entrelazando sus manos una y otra vez sin encontrar la postura correcta.

-Es la primera vez que asistes a una de estas fiestas de té, verdad—afirmó la candida chica cuyo rostro se le hacia tan conocido, no sabía porque, pero le recordaba a alguien, esa melena salvaje y esos ojos oscuros, sus facciones finas, sus manos blancas y estilizadas, y su risa cantarina.

-Si, ¿se nota mucho?—preguntó Selene azorada de que lo hubiera notado tan fácilmente.

-Bueno es que te vez demasiado noble e inocente como para pertenecer a estos ambientes—dijo de ultimo Andrómeda sonriendo ampliamente y bajando la voz solo para que Selene la escuchara, a lo cual ella se rió ligeramente, ésta chica le estaba ayudando a hacer la fiesta del té bastante llevadera.

Había llegado la hora de los bocadillos; las galletas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida de nombre macaroon fueron traídas a la mesa junto con tartaleta de muse y pasteles de chocolate, licor de vainilla y jerez, mientras tanto las damas le lanzaban preguntas a la recién presentada en sociedad.

-Y dinos pequeña, ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?—preguntó Augusta Longhboton, con su nariz ganchuda y sus facciones fuertes, vistiendo un gran sombrero con un buitre, las demás damas de la mesa voltearon sus rostros, al igual que las jóvenes.

-Bueno disfruto mucho la lectura y también la música, mi madre me acaba de comprar un piano forte para comenzar a instruirme un poco más, me gusta mucho montar a caballo—a lo que algunas de las presentes pusieron rostros un poco descolocados, sobre todo Walburga Black, que no le había dirigido ni siquiera un saludo, ya que esa era una actividad exageradamente masculina, Selene al notar eso, decidió evitar decir la parte de la esgrima, no se quería imaginar los rostros escandalizados—también disfruto jugar ajedrez con mi padre, madame—dijo de ultimo la niña sorbiendo un poco de mas té en sus labios, cuando se vieron interrumpidas por una presencia masculina, un joven de pelo rubio y largo hasta los hombros, de piel blanca, ojos glaciares y facciones finas, vestido completamente de negro, con ropa ceñida a su cuerpo acentuando su forma atlética, mostrando una sonrisa sardónica a Selene, llegó y posó un calido beso en las manos de la Señora Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy de 14 años.

-Lucius querido, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Selene Potter—dijo la señora haciendo un ademán con la mano, a lo cual Selene se levantó y volvió a repetir la caravana hecha para la señora Malfoy.

-Es un placer caballero—dijo Selene con una esplendida sonrisa, a lo cual Lucius devolvió una igual de esplendida y seductora, inclinándose y tomando su mano para besarla.

-El placer es todo mío—dijo Lucius, inclinado su cabeza para saludar a las otras damas presentes también—no he podido dejar de escuchar que disfruta de cabalgar señorita Potter—soltó de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa más amplia. Ella volviendo a tomar su lugar asintió con su cabeza y respondió.

-Así es señor Malfoy—dijo Selene

-¿Y qué tipo de caballo tiene? Si no es intromisión de mi parte—preguntó una vez mas Lucius.

-Un percherón negro señor Malfoy—dijo sonriendo Selene al recordar a su amado caballo.

-Bueno señorita Potter, por favor, siéntase libre de unirse algún día de las vacaciones a mis cabalgatas, desde luego si usted lo permite señora Potter—volteó a mirar a Dora, mientras la Señora Malfoy asentía ante las acciones de su hijo, está niña podría ser un buen prospecto para Lucius, provenía de una familia sangre pura, pero aún más importante, los Potter tenían más dinero de lo que era humanamente sano, era una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas del Wizdgamot, sería una ventajosa unión… la señora Malfoy jamás daba un paso sin planear los siguientes 4, así que agregó a la anterior aseveración de su hijo.

-Si por favor querida, éstas cordialmente invitada, al igual que tú Dorea querida, estoy segura que los chicos la pasarían en grande—dio sorbiendo un poco más de té y sonriendo ampliamente.

Dorea que ya conocía perfectamente la dinámica del mundo mágico, y de éste círculo social en específico, sabía perfectamente lo que la matriarca de los Malfoy quería lograr, sin embargo era simple sacarse de aquella propuesta de manera cordial.

-Desde luego querida, muchas gracias, pero me temo que mi Selene y yo tenemos una fiesta que planear para Navidad y Año Nuevo, ¿no es así cariño?—dijo de último Dorea.

-Oh que lastima, verdaderamente lamentable sin embargo ya habrá ocasión—dijo la señora Malfoy decepcionada, mientras Selene observaba aquel intercambio desde su lugar sorbiendo el té, mientras Andrómeda le decía al oído.

-Mi hermana Narcisa esta que arde en celos—soltó una pequeña risita mientras la belleza rubia le volteaba la cara a su hermana.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento señora Potter y desde luego si no le importa terriblemente, ¿me permitiría darle un pequeño paseo a caballo a la señorita antes de que se retiren?—dijo Lucius, mientras la señora Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa pegando un poco la taza a sus labios para no dar a notar su cara de suficiencia.

Dorea Potter se veía totalmente acorralada, ya que el hijo de la anfitriona pedía mostrar los terrenos, sería una descortesía no acceder, sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Augusta Longhboton hablo con su voz grave y rasposa.

-Eso sería totalmente inapropiado, ya que la señorita Potter no cuenta con el atuendo adecuado—dijo sorbiendo el té.

-Ah, cierto, lo olvidé por completo, perdone mi impertinencia señora Potter— dijo Lucius, mientras asentía con su cabeza a las damas—bueno me despido, sin embargo espero verla en la fiesta de año nuevo señorita Potter—dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Hasta pronto señor Malfoy—dijo Selene.

_Perfecto ahora tendremos que invitarlos a las fiestas_ pensó Dorea con desagrado.


	8. Cap7 La Fiesta de Navidad

**Cap.7 La fiesta de Navidad **

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre y Selene se paseaba frente a la chimenea como una desquiciada, todo estaba preparado para la fiesta, y James había prometido en su anterior carta llegar temprano por la mañana a la mansión para pasar tiempo con ella, entonces un destello verde se incendió y James entró por la chimenea, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa fue tacleado por Selene en un gran abrazo

-Hola traviesa, ¿Cómo estas?—dijo James devolviéndole el abrazo gustoso.

-Jamie, te he extrañado muchísimo, tengo tanto que contarte, tengo que mostrarte mi varita también sabes, y como he mejorado, el tío Albus me ha ayudado mucho, ya todo esta listo para la fiesta Jamie, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Lily?, ¿Y los chicos vendrán?, ¿cuéntame qué tanto has hecho en Howarts?—

James levantó sus manos en símbolo de paz y sonreía mientras le contaba a Selene de Howarts, y de la última broma que hicieron a toda la mesa de Slytherin—Los hubieras visto Selene fue tan gracioso, no podían sacarse de las arenas movedizas que pusimos bajo la mesa, algunos quedaron atrapados hasta la mitad de cuerpo—Selene se reía mientras imaginaba la escena.

Después comenzó la perorata sobre Lily, y de cómo le había llevado Serenata a las "Tres escobas" con sus amigos, sin embargo el resultado no fue el esperado, puesto que los cuatro terminaron siendo maldecidos por la famosa maldición de moco-murciélago de Lily; le contó también de la detención que había hecho con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido, y de cómo habían platicado con un centauro llamado Fierenze.

-Oh Jamie, ya quiero estar en Howarts contigo, imagínatelo, será genial, podremos hacer muchas bromas juntos, y practicar esgrima—dijo Selene.

James por un momento se congeló, era como si recordará haberle enviado aquella espada y el libro, sin embargo solo asintió levemente y la dejo continuar.

Le mostró su varita, a lo que él la apreció y comentó—Es muy parecida a la de Sirius—dijo de última volviendo a entregársela a su dueña

-Eso es porque son varitas gemelas—dijo Selene, impresionando completamente a James y tomándolo por sorpresa—el señor Olivander le explicó a mamá, que comparten el mismo núcleo y que son gemelas—dijo Selene, mientras la mente de James digería la información de que en algún punto su mejor amigo descubriría que su ahora hermanita estaba unida mágicamente él.

-¿Y quienes vendrán a la fiesta?—preguntó James de último poniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana, mientras subían las escaleras para ir al cuarto de James, el baúl se movía por si mismo ya que James le había puesto un hechizo locomotor.

-Pues invitaron a Remus y a sus padres, Sirius, Peter y su familia, vendrán los Weasley y los hermanos de la señora Molly, los gemelos Pewrett, también el tío Albus, y la profesora McGonagal, los McKinon, los Longhboton, los Bones y los Abbot, mmm... déjame pensar, el señor Elphias Dodge, y Horace Slughorn y los Malfoy y algunos otros miembros del Wizdgamot—James volteó a ver con extrañeza a su hermana.

-¿Los Malfoy?—hizo una mueca de asco— ¿qué tienen que hacer los Malfoy aquí?—

-Bueno como que se invitaron solos—Selene le platicó todo sobre la fiesta de té y de cómo sutilmente se invitaron, sin embargo James sabía perfectamente lo que quería Malfoy, y una chispa de celos se despertó en él como nunca antes, ni siquiera con Lily, él sabía que era un sentido de protección por todo lo que había pasado, aunque ella no lo recordará, él si guardaba en su mente la imagen de su cuerpo roto y frágil acostado en la cama, de su llanto y los espasmos de la maldición, ojala que el muy cretino no intentará acercársele a su hermana.

Ya pasado el medio día llegó Sirius por lo que le los tres jóvenes se pusieron a conversar placidamente sobre esto y aquello, sin embargo Sirius no podía dejar de reparar en lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido, en sus labios, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y de cómo con sus suaves movimientos parecía abducirlo en una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad, era como un océano de calma, así de simple, aquella criatura frente a él, que si bien era de aspecto humano, su existencia misma debía de ser un milagro, no podía mas que dejarse llevar con sus risas y sus anécdotas.

….

-Así que el buen Lucy quería jugar—dijo Sirius platicando con James en su habitación mientras se arreglaban con sus túnicas de gala para la fiesta.

James estaba batallando con el moño, por más que lo hacia y lo deshacía no quedaba derecho terminando por desesperarse—Es un fiasco—dijo James al reflejo que le contestó—tu lo has dicho amigo—a lo que Sirius se rió de buena gana.

-Si Sirius, el estupido de Malfoy le echó el ojo—dijo James con una mueca de asco—digo lo más repugnante del jodido asunto es que apenas tiene doce años y ya hay un tipo que le quiere hacer la ronda—soltó James, Sirius posó sus ojos en James, quizás él no lo viera porque la veía solo como una hermana, sin embargo él si era capaz de ver la hermosura de Selene, sin embargo se había limitado a admirarla, era un gusto platónico se había dicho él, ella era como el sol, una luz que no puedes observar mucho tiempo sin encandilarte, y el hecho de que ella de verdad no se diera cuenta de lo bella que era, simplemente la hacia más hermosa ante sus ojos.

James terminó pidiendo la ayuda de Sirius para el fiasco de moño, y salieron directamente al hall, para recibir a los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar, entonces fue como si ambos recibieran un golpe en las entrañas, ahí saliendo del carruaje negro, con su típico porte arrogante, los Malfoy, elegantemente vestidos, sonriendo y saludando como si fueran los dueños y señores del lugar.

Lucius sonrió ampliamente al ver quienes estaban en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados, esto era mejor que aquella final de quidditch que les había ganado a aquel par, Lucius se acerco con sus padres gracilmente y saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Malfoy ponía esa maldita y arrogante sonrisa que tanto odiaban. Tanto James como Sirius pusieron las sonrisas más sarcásticas de la que fueron capaces, entonces la señora Malfoy los saludó.

-James, Sirius, es un placer verlos—

-Señora Malfoy—dijo James inclinando su cabeza—Señor Malfoy—una vez más inclinando su cabeza—pasen por favor se están sirviendo coctails en la estancia—dijo James indicando con su mano hacia la parte interior de la mansión.

-Me encanta la decoración, la mansión parece un cristal—dijo La señora Malfoy con ojos apreciativos—tu madre se supero a sí misma esta vez—soltó con una risita fingida

-En realidad fue Selene—entonces James se mordió la lengua por haber mencionado el nombre de su hermanita.

-¿De verdad?—dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que les erizaba los bellos tanto a James como Sirius-¿Y si no es intromisión de mi parte Potter, dónde esta la hermosa anfitriona de la noche?—dijo Lucius con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en su rostro.

Pero James sabía jugar también—Mi madre bajará en unos instantes, ésta terminado de arreglarse, se disculpa por no poder recibirlos en persona—dijo James, después de eso pasaron todos al salón que estaba adornado con 12 árboles con los colores de Gryffindor, dorado y rojo, había guirnaldas por todo el lugar y muerdagos hechizados que capturaban a las damas hasta que alguien las liberará con un beso en los labios, esa era una broma interna de la familia, ya que así se dieron su primer beso Charlus y Dorea.

El gran comedor estaba puesto en pequeñas mesas redondas para cada familia, de esta manera todos tendrían un momento íntimo en la noche para realizar un brindis, los manteles eran dorados y la cristalería estaba pintada a mano, los cubiertos eran de oro y las servilletas blancas, todo estaba hermosamente dispuesto, había también una pista de baile adornada por un gran candelabro, con un cuarteto de cuerdas hechizado tocando melodías clásicas.

De pronto Dorea bajo las escaleras dónde James la esperaba, la mujer estaba elegantemente vestida con una túnica dorada y su pelo recogido en alto, de sus oídos colgaban unos rubíes hermosos, al llegar al pie de las escaleras Dorea tomo el brazo de su hijo que le estaba siendo ofrecido, mientras Charlus llegaba a acompañarlos.

Si la noche podía mejorar, con Marlene McKinon y su familia llegó Lily Evans, para sorpresa de James, que irradiaba felicidad de solo verla, Lily Evans iba vestida con un vestido verde oscuro de terciopelo hasta debajo de la rodilla, que la favorecía mucho, mientras Marlene, que era la cita de Sirius iba vestida de azul marino, con un vestido largo de corte griego que hacía resaltar más sus hermosos ojos su rubia melena iba en una especia de moño alto donde caían algunos mechones en caireles, mientras que Lily, optó por llevarlo suelto, solo moldeándolo con unas suaves ondas al final y recogiéndolo un poco del lado izquierdo.

Mientras la platica seguía fluyendo, James fue directamente hasta dónde estaban Sirius y las chicas, después de dejar a su madre platicando con las damas de la sociedad de té.

-Lily—dijo James para sorpresa de la chica, quien no estaba acostumbrada a que él la llamara pos su nombre—que gusto verte aquí—dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tu casa es hermosa—dijo la chica un poco azorada, ella jamás había estado en una fiesta completamente de magos, mucho menos en una casa de un mago, hasta que Marlene le ofreció pasar esas vacaciones con ella, lo cual a Lily le calló de perlas porque su hermana cada vez estaba mas insoportable, sobre todo ahora que se había comprometido con el charlatán ese de Dudley, sin embargo estar en la mansión de los McKinon para ella había sido una cosa, pero estar en la de los Potter era otra, los simples detalles, la portentocidad del lugar, desde la entrada con esos leones vigilantes que se movían de vez en cuando y cambiaban su posición, hasta las pinturas, ella jamás había visto tanto mármol en toda su vida, quizás solamente en un museo, y por la pintura que había visto en la entrada, que ya mostraba a los 4 integrantes de la familia se veía que eran unidos y muy amorosos.

-Muchas gracias, si quieren cuando termine la cena les damos un tour por los territorios, además estoy seguro que mi hermanita estará encantada de conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti—dijo sonriente James… para Lily esto era tan extraño, para ella James siempre había sido un niño caprichoso y snob, sin embargo ahora, viendo de dónde venía, era entendible que fuera tan arrogante, era algo natural en él, así había crecido, al igual que Sirius, él no conocía otra forma de vida, eran magos, por completo, él no tenía que mezclar un mundo con otro—si me permiten iré a ver que esta haciendo tardar tanto a mi hermana—dijo James

-Claro, claro, no hay problema—dijo la pelirroja un poco azorada—no sabía que Potter tuviese una hermana—dijo Lily a Sirius, mientras observaba el interior y todas las familias de magos, inclusive estaba el primer ministro presente.

-Si Selene, es una historia algo triste, tuvo un accidente mágico y estuvo 2 años en coma, apenas acaba de despertar hace unos meses—dijo Sirius mientras le lanzaba unas miradas hambrientas a Marlene y la chica se reía sin parar.

Lily en ese momento sintió una punzada en su corazón, no se imaginaba como sería su vida si un miembro de su familia estuviera confinado a una cama durante dos años, mientras los Lupin y los Pettigrew llegaban, y el resto de los merodeadores se unían a la charla, James tocaba en el cuarto de su hermana.

-Lele, ¿está todo bien cielo?—dijo James mientras abría la puerta

-Es solo que, esa gente me pone nerviosa Jamie—dijo Selene con una sonrisa, pero cuando los ojos miel de James hicieron contacto con la visión que era Selene en ese momento se sintió orgulloso, y sonrió ampliamente, portaba un vestido de estilo princesa en color dorado, parecía estraple, sin embargo las pedrerías seguían asta la parte alta de la clavicula, ya que en esa parte traía una tela tranparente, de la cintura comenzaba a caer hermosamente el encaje chantilly mientras que su pelo iba amarrado simple pero hermoso con un truco invisible que había hecho Winki, solo traía unos zarcillos pequeños un par de diamantes amarillos; James le dio el brazo y le sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos los dientes, lo que la hizo reír.

-Piensa esto nena son personas con aire caliente en la cabeza—le guiño un ojo, y cuando bajaron las escaleras, los presentes quedaron impresionados por la belleza de la mas pequeña de los Potter, su aspecto simplemente te quitaba el aliento, era un ángel flotando en la habitación, Sirius que en ese momento apenas notaba la presencia de su cita, se sentía abofeteado en la cara, no sabía como no pensar en besarla ahí y ahora, todos aplaudieron a la llegada de la anfitriona y se escuchó la voz de Charlus en la habitación.

-Queridos amigos, queremos agradecerles su presencia en esta navidad que para nosotros es una ocasión muy especial, hacia dos años que no podíamos celebrar así, los cuatro juntos como familia, nos habían dicho que no volveríamos a ver esos hermosos ojitos azules abrirse una vez más—en ese momento James apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre que derramaba algunas lagrimas, mientras Selene tomaba la mano de Charlus—Y hoy por fin, después de 2 terribles años, de no tener a mi princesa, ni escuchar su voz, después de 2 años hoy tenemos el mejor regalo de navidad, hoy nuestra Selene tiene la oportunidad de iluminar la habitación con su sonrisa—entonces Charlus le besó la mano, mientras los presentes aplaudían—Por favor acompáñenos en esta hermosa velada, donde la familia Potter les desea una feliz navidad, pasemos a degustar el menú que nuestra princesa ha escogido para la noche—

Mientras todos caminaban, James le tomo la mano a su hermana y comenzó a guiarla por la multitud hasta quedar frente a todos los Gryffindor presentes, Frank Longhbotton son sus orejas saltonas y su pelo algo rebelde platicaba con Peter, Remus platicaba amenamente con Lily, y Sirius, bueno Sirius devoraba con la mirada a Selene, mientras Marlene le hablaba de algo (en realidad le estaba diciendo lo emocionada que estaba de que por fin la hubiera invitado a salir).

-Lele… ella es Lily Evans—dijo James presentándole la mujer de su vida a su hermana. Lily estaba simplemente impactada por la belleza de la chica, los ojos las facciones, sus labios, era una criatura divina, y tenía esta sonrisa simpática que simplemente era imposible no corresponderle.

-Lily—Selene la abrazó calidamente para sorpresa de la pelirroja—he escuchado tanto de ti, es un placer conocerte, pero sabes qué Jamie no te hizo ninguna justicia, eres muchísimo más hermosa en persona—dijo Selene tomando las manos de Lily y sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Gr…Gra…Gracias—dijo Lily un poco abrumada por la efusividad de Selene, su sinceridad y sobre todo su belleza—Potter ¿éstas seguro de que son hermanos? Es que ella es una lindura, y bueno tu eres tú—todos se rieron de buena gana mientras de los ojos de James se escapaba una pequeña parte de luz.

-Lily se que mi hermano a veces puede ser un poco enérgico, pero te prometo que es un buen chico—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja

Mientras Lily se quedaba un poco impactada por Selene, ella saludaba a los demás merodeadores, a Marlene, y a Frank. Entonces una voz helada los interrumpió, para disgusto de todos los presentes.

-Señorita Potter, me permite decirle… me ha quitado el aliento, usted luce verdaderamente hermosa el día de hoy—dijo Lucius tomando la mano de Selene y besándola, Lily sintió el impulso de quitársela y lanzarle una maldición a Malfoy, mientras el resto de los merodeadores lo fulminaban con miradas de desprecio, sin embargo a juzgar por la esplendida sonrisa de Selene la chica en realidad no sentía la enemistad que los otros por el rubio platino—me pregunto si sería demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte… me reservaría una pieza para bailar—dijo el esbozando una sonrisa enorme y seductora.

-Me temo que eso no será posible Malfoy—dijo James con sorna—veras el problema es que la pequeña damita tiene el resto de la noche reservada, ¿no es así cariño?, lo siento—dijo James arrebatándole la mano de su hermana

-Por favor Potter no me vengas con el papel del hermano celoso, la estaré esperando señorita Potter—le guiño un ojo y se retiro.

-Te prohíbo rotundamente—pero antes de que él pudiera terminar.

-¡James Potter, tu no me puedes prohibir nada a mi, me has escuchado bien, entiendo perfectamente que el señor Malfoy no sea alguien con el cual te interese asociarte, pero él no ha sido más que un caballero conmigo, así que hazte un favor y no quedes como un tonto!—dijo Selene mientras se retiraba y dejaba a las chicas riendo, mientras los merodeadores y Frank solo se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-Tiene carácter Potter—dijo Lily, mientras todos se movían para la estancia del comedor y se sentaban con sus respectivas familias, James volteaba a ver a su hermanita con ojos suplicantes y ella le sonrió en señal de que todo había quedado olvidado.

El menú había sido simplemente una delicates, como primer plato un delicioso Carpaccio de atún acompañado de un vino blanco, para continuar con los tiempos del menú una ensalada césar, con los ingredientes más frescos, después como plato fuerte un delicioso filete bebbete servido con una guarnición de puré de papas y espinacas a la crema acompañado de un vino Cabernet Sauvignon, y para finalizar una deliciosa tarta de melaza, la receta cortesía de Molly Weasley, que en ese momento platicaba amenamente con Dorea Potter, después del festín había comenzado el baile, y como era de esperarse los anfitriones abrieron la pista; para sorpresa de Lily Evans, James era un excelente bailarín que guiaba con fluidez a su hermanita por la pista.

Antes de que finalizará la primera pieza de la noche Selene le dijo a James que se armara de valor, se quitará de arrogancias e invitara a Lily Evans a bailar, así lo hizo y para sorpresa de todos, ella acepto, James no podía pedir otro regalo de navidad que bailar con la chica de sus sueños.

Una hermosa melodía resonaba con el cuarteto de cuerdas, mientras las demás personas parecían desaparecer y Lily le regalaba la primera de muchas sonrisas a James Potter, en ese momento su corazón se detuvo y le dijo lo más sincero que encontró para no espantar a la chica—¿sabías que es la primera vez que sonríes para mí?, te había visto sonreír muchas veces, y siempre he pensado que te vez hermosa cuando sonríes, pero sabía que la mejor sería la primera sonrisa que me regalaras, gracias—la chica instantáneamente se puso colorada como la grana, murmuró algo así como un "gracias" y continuaron bailando.

Mientras tanto Sirius bailaba gracilmente a su pareja que no dejaba de mirarlo con admiración mientras el sonreía y la guiaba por la pista, sin embargo su pensamiento estaba en Selene, que en ese momento estaba platicando con Frank y con Peter, de pronto el cuarteto de cuerdas se vio remplazado por una banda de jazz, cuando inició el swing en la pista, para sorpresa de todos, Remus invito a bailar a Selene, y descubrió ante sus amigos un talento que hasta ese momento ninguno le conocía, comenzó a bailar con tal agilidad, cargándola y guiándola de forma que parecía un bailarín profesional, hacían verlo hasta cierto punto fácil, y Selene se movía con una sensualidad innata, ellos ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta pero eran el centro de atención y la única pareja en la pista, al parecer Remus Lupin ya había encontrado a su pareja de baile, la chica y él podían dar una cátedra de baile, la cargaba aun con el vestido ampón, se estaban divirtiendo en grande, todos aplaudían y admiraban a la excelente pareja de baile, e incluso Sirius que era un excelente bailarín, se quedó sorprendido mientras silbaba y aplaudía con los demás, y una muy decepcionada Marlene se quedaba observando como Sirius le dedicaba una mirada a Selene que ella soñaba con recibir de parte de él, toda chica quería ser mirada de esa manera, en ese momento Marlene lo supo, ella era una más...

Selene sonreía y se divertía en grande, aunque ciertamente su peinado estaba a punto de ser reducido a nada, James y Lily reían, mientras Peter seguía el ritmo con el pie y aplaudía, Lucius Malfoy se quedaba absolutamente impresionado de ver como se movía Selene, no cabía duda que era un estuche de monerías, además de montar, leer, hablar varios idiomas, tocar el piano, y montar a caballo, sabía bailar de forma excelsa.

Cuando la pista terminó la pareja se vio sorprendida por un auditorio expectante, que les aplaudió y vitoreó en grande, mientras Remus aplaudía a su pareja y le agradecía.

Poco a poco todos se comenzaron a retirar de la casa, excepto Sirius que se quedaría a dormir, la fiesta habia sido un éxito y los Potter estaban muy orgullosos de Selene, mientras tanto James y Sirius se despedían de sus respectivas parejas, y Selene vio una vez más como Lily le sonreía sinceramente a su hermano, entonces ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó a James sonriendo como un idiota, pero en el momento en que volteo a ver a Sirius y observó como estaba besando en los labios a Marlene algo dentro de ella se sintió triste.


	9. Cap8 Hogwarts Por Fin

**Cap8. Hogwarts… Por fin **

Selene Potter, ahora con 13 años, no había dormido en toda la noche, la emoción no la dejó, entonces se puso a analizar una vez más si llevaba todo lo necesario.

-Libros, plumas, tinta, pergamino, túnicas, ropa, zapatos, pijamas, mi maletín para las clases, la pluma de fénix que me regalo el tío Albus, listones, aretes, guantes, botas, ropa para montar, abrigos, vestidos para verano, vestidos para invierno, están todos—todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo Selene se sentía como si algo le hiciera falta, quizás… claro una espada, tomaría la espada que estaba en el estudio de su padre.

Esa espada tenía un nombre muy extraño grabado en ella, sin embargo algo la atraía a usarla, era como si en realidad ella fuera su dueña… la espada de los Norfolk, según su padre un regalo de un amigo muy querido, era una belleza, su hoja era de plata pura, y la empuñadura tenia incrustaciones de diamantes, zafiros y rubíes, además de que en el mango tenía una cubierta de piel negra, grabada con grecas, y símbolos celtas, la funda era de piel, negra tambien, y con molduras de plata dando formas hermosas. Su padre no la extrañaría, y al final de cuentas esa espada tenía que ser usada, así que la tomó, su padre no le había negado nada en la vida, así que ella dudaba que esta fuera la ocasión.

Muy lentamente el sol iba tomando su lugar en el cielo, y ella no podía contener la emoción, así que corrió al cuarto de enfrente dónde un muy dormido Sirius estaba perdido en la séptima nube, su cuerpo cubierto hasta la mitad por una sabana de seda blanca, traía puestos sus pantalones de pijama de franela, su torso completamente descubierto, denotando esa musculatura que superaba las expectativas de cualquier chica, Selene sintió como se le secaba la garganta, el pelo de Sirius ya habia crecido bastante ya estaba casi alcanzando sus hombros, en ese momento la melena le cubría parcialmente su rostro de facciones aristocráticas, sus labios levemente entreabiertos con una respiración pausada, uno de sus musculosos brazos estaba a la altura de su cabeza estirado completamente, volteando a las otras tres camas que se habían dispuesto en la habitación estaban Remus que tenía puesta su pijama de "mantelito" como le decía Selene, era una pijama de pantaloncillos y camiseta con estampado a cuadros escoceses, el abrazaba protectoramente una almohada, mientras murmuraba algo sobre sus chocolates de la gaveta, Peter estaba hecho bolita y solo se alcanzaba a divisar sus pelos saliendo de las sabanas de seda ya que lo cubrían por completo, y James estaba solo con sus boxers puestos, tambien denotando su figura atlética que se estaba formando por el quidditch, sus brazos musculosos completamente estirados, al igual que sus piernas marcadas, su boca entreabierta y su enmarañado cabello denotando unos cuantos gallos, entonces Selene sonrió, si había algo que cambiara sus mañanas era ver a los merodeadores dormir placidamente, cuando estos chicos estaban juntos formaban un mundo enteramente suyo.

Durante los dos meses de verano que los chicos habían pasado en la casa la amistad se había estrechado muchísimo, los merodeadores simplemente la adoraban, cada uno por una razón distinta.

Remus por ejemplo amaba que ella fuera una autodeclarada "gusano de biblioteca" y que disfrutará de las lecturas y los buenos debates tanto como él, pero sobre todo la bondad que mostraba hacía cualquiera, de alguna manera se sentía muy sobre protector respecto a ella.

James, bueno James la adoraba por el simple hecho de haber iluminado la vida de él y la de sus padres, en poco tiempo ésta chica simplemente se había convertido en su persona preferida incluso antes de Lily el amor era distinto obviamente; si bien es cierto que ya la quería como a una hermana, al tenerla así de cerca y recordar su fragilidad después de ataque lo hizo quererla más, respecto a Selene se había convertido en algo así como un protector, y se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, además había algo respecto a su persona que iluminaba la habitación en la que estuviera.

Peter la adoraba porque ella tenía ésta capacidad de ver la belleza de cualquier ser humano, amaba el hecho de que ella siempre escuchaba lo que decía, aunque fueran los comentarios más estupidos, e inclusive la hacía reír, que tuviera un sentido del humor sarcástico y seco, y que era capaz de darles palizas con la espada, pero sobre todo le hacía sentir que no era invisible.

Sirius, la adoraba, y definitivamente la amaba, muy a su pesar, sin embargo el hecho es que el haber crecido en un lugar dónde los sentimientos no se muestran por ninguna razón, y que en realidad el concepto del amor es algo muy abstracto y lejano a él, pues le era difícil reconocerlo, mucho más admitírselo, así que él se había convencido a sí mismo que simplemente era una especie de amistad muy fuerte, porque él no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarla, mucho menos de la manera en que Sirius Black estaba acostumbrado a tocar a las mujeres.

Selene seguía observando dormir a los merodeadores, de vez en cuando algo se escapaba de los labios de Remus, entonces salió de la habitación y llamó a la elfina que sus padres le habían dado en posesión.

-Winki—llamó, y la elfina apareció frente a ella hecha un mar de lágrimas, tomando su pequeño vestidito frente a ella con sus manos y con su mirada agachada, el vestido se lo había regalado Selene, y había insistido en pagar por sus servicios, sin embargo la elfina se rehusó por completo; después de eso y de todas las muestras de afecto de parte de Selene que incluían abrazos, Winki veía a Selene como una especie de iluminada, y le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de ella.

Selene se inclinó frente a la elfina, lo cual provocó que el llanto explotara en sollozos, moqueos y un mar de lagrimas—Winki, ¿por merlín Winki qué sucede?—Selene le tomaba las manos mientras la elfina recobraba el aliento y sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

-Es que mi ama se va hoy a Howarts, y Winki se va a quedar toda solita, sin su ama, y no podrá servirla, mi estar muy celosa de los elfos de Howarts—dijo Winki a lo que Selene esbozaba una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios y pasaba su mano por la cabecita de la elfina.

-Te diré qué Winki, no creo que el tío Albus se oponga a tener un elfo más en Howarts, además, necesitaré ayuda para que alguien esté atendiendo a bucéfalo en los establos todos los días, y desde luego, quien mejor para hacerme compañía que tu Winki—entonces los ojos de la elfina se iluminaron con determinación asintiendo fervientemente.

-Claro, después de todo ningún elfo sabe como preparar su omelet preferido por las mañanas, o su chocolate caliente como le gusta, y tampoco sabrán atender al noble y fino caballo de mi ama, no señor, solo Winki—dijo la elfina.

-Muy bien Winki, entonces irás conmigo a Howarts—la elfina sonrió tiernamente a su ama.

-¿Me llamó?—preguntó la elfina.

-Si Winki, de hecho me gustaría que prepararas ese delicioso omelet con setas salvajes y hierbas finas con un poco de tocino al lado, unos deliciosos waffles, pan frances con frutos rojos, jugo de naranja fresco y leche, desayuno para 5 Winki, hoy despertaremos a los merodeadores con un desayuno especial—

-Muy bien mi ama, en un momento le traigo el desayuno—dijo Winki chasqueando sus dedos. Veinte minutos después apareció la elfina con las bandejas flotando tras de ella, entonces Selene abrió las cortinas del cuarto de Sirius con su varita, que mantenían en oscuridad a los merodeadores, entre protestas, bostezos y estirones, todos sonrieron al ver a Selene aún en pijama frente a ellos y con unas bandeja de delicioso desayuno esperando por ellos.

-¿Y cómo supones que vamos a poder despertar a clases si no haces esto todos los días eh Lele?—preguntó James que se acercaba a darle un abrazo de buenos días a su hermana.

-No lo se, supongo que tendrán que conformarse con un beso de buenos días—dijo Selene esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-No podría pedir más Sel—dijo Sirius mientras se estiraba y frotaba sus manos de manera ansiosa por el desayuno que veía en las bandejas—mi beso—exigió Sirius, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de desayuno improvisada por las bandejas, Selene se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que a Sirius se le erizara la piel, entonces Remus se despertó y bostezo con una especie de aullido al final, sonrió al ver a Selene ahí parada frente a él, se levantó y se inclinó para recibir su beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Lene—dijo Remus mientras se reía de cómo Peter se quitaba las sabanas de encima de manera asustada, como si se hubiera despertado de golpe, bostezaba saludándolos a todos. Se quitó las lagañas y sonrió alegremente a Selene.

-Buenos días Selene—dijo Peter, él era el único que no le puso un diminutivo porque le gustaba pronunciar su nombre entero, como él estaba un poco más bajito que Selene, él tuvo que pararse de puntillas para recibir su beso de los buenos días.

-Ya quiero ir a Hogwarts—dijo Selene con emoción mientras los cuatro chicos la observaban con sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros, todos lo negaban pero estaban un poco nerviosos por la ceremonia de Selección y dónde pudiera quedar Selene.

….

Los chicos llegaron corriendo a la estació porque a Peter se le había olvidado su uniforme en la casa y tuvieron que regresar por él, así que cuando iban de regreso a Kings Cross, iban con el tiempo más que justo, no les dio ni siquiera tiempo de despedirse debidamente de los Potter, que los observaban desde abajo mientras el tren partía y Selene les gritaba a sus padres.

-Los amo, no olviden a bucéfalo—su padre hacia una seña con el pulgar hacía arriba mostrando su apoyo y que no lo olvidaría.

Caminaban con el equipaje por el pasillo para encontrar dónde sentarse, encontraron uno vacío para acomodarse, entraron y pusieron sus baúles en las rejillas de arriba, inmediatamente después de eso Sirius se disculpo, ya que iba a ver a su chica en turno, Marlene. James y Remus voltearon los ojos mientras le gritaban—cuidado donde metes tu nariz Canuto—ninguno de los dos chicos habían notado el ligero cambio en la mirada de Selene, pero Peter si, entonces le tomó la mano y le sonrió, ella le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa mientras observaba el paisaje cambiar en el tren.

-Todas son fugaces Selene—dijo Peter en voz baja—ya se dará cuenta—Peter volvió a apretarle la mano y ella se sonrojó tiernamente, sonriéndole de vuelta.

El viaje pasó sin muchos acontecimientos interesantes, los chicos jugaban naipes explosivos, mientras que de vez en vez, pasaban personas frente a su compartimento y se le quedaban viendo a Selene, después ella jugó varias partidas de ajedrez contra Remus, dejándolo muy impresionado por haberle ganado 3 de 6, la señora del carrito de golosinas pasó, ella decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y comprar algo.

-Hola mi cielo, ¿quieres algo del carrito?—preguntó la señora felizmente.

-Si por favor, me da dos varitas de regaliz y 4 ranas de chocolate—la señora le entregó todo, pero antes de que ella pudiera sacar las monedas de su bolsita, alguien más ya le había pagado a la señora.

Ella levantó la vista para toparse con un Lucius Malfoy vestido pulcramente con un traje sastre negro, muy juvenil, entallando perfectamente bien su figura atlética, su pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa arrebatadora, que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Señorita Potter, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar—dijo Lucius dejando pasara a la señora del carrito.

-Hola señor Malfoy—dijo Selene, tratando de controlar el color de sus mejillas a duras penas.

-¿Así que tendré el placer de deleitarme con su presencia en Hogwarts?—dijo Lucius, mientras Selene observaba que de su chaleco colgaba una insignia con una P.

-Así es Señor Malfoy, veo que lo han convertido en Prefecto, felicidades por su logro académico—Malfoy sonrió una vez más, asintiendo su cabeza, ella sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, y le intentó pagar, pero él no la dejó.

-Gracias Señorita Potter, pero por favor no me insulté, ha sido un placer poder comprarle golosinas—dijo el fijando esos ojos glaciares en aquellos ojos azul profundo—le diré qué, le parece si éste fin de semana, ¿vamos a montar a caballo?, en Hogsmade rentan caballos, y podemos ir a correr por el lugar, y después si le apetece podemos ir por una cerveza de mantequilla—dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ella lo ponderó seriamente en su cabeza, si Jamie se enteraba le daría la ira de un hipogrifo, pero por otro lado pensó que este chico se había comportado como un verdadero caballero con ella en todo momento, además qué daño podía hacer—esta bien señor Malfoy, me parece bien, aunque yo llevaré mi caballo, mi padre ha logrado que esté en las caballerizas del colegio—dijo ella con unas sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, hasta entonces, señorita Potter—dijo Lucius sonriente y se retiró a seguir haciendo una ronda por el tren.

….

Cuando el tren por fin llegó a la estación una voz grave y profunda llamaba a todos, el gigante Hagrid sosteniendo un faro en la oscuridad para iluminar llamaba a punta de pulmón—los de primer ingreso por aquí—Selene volteó a ver con una sonrisa a su hermano y el asintió su cabeza animándola a ir con Hagrid.

-Yo me encargo de tus cosas cariño—dijo James con un semblante de orgullo en su rostro, mientras Remus y Peter la animaban con los pulgares arriba—El viaje en bote es algo que no te puedes perder—afirmó James—solo no olvides voltear hacia abajo a la mitad del lago, verás al calamar gigante—le gritaba James mientras Selene vestida con sus túnicas del colegió aún con el escudo de Howarts corría hacia aquella voz que la llamaba.

Cuando subió a uno de los botes con tres niñas más, todas estaban hablando muy emocionadas de donde podían ser sorteadas; Selene había olvidado completamente la parte del sorteo, ella ya daba por hecho que estaría junto a su hermano, entonces los nervios la golpearon de verdad, incluso se perdió parte del espectáculo de luces que el calamar gigante les dio como bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso.

Mientras llegaban al muelle y subían por las escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, Selene admiraba la hermosura y portentocidad del castillo, simplemente era sublime, cuando entraron y llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, una mujer con túnica verde esmeralda los esperaba, un sombrero puntiagudo adornaba su cabeza, y sus facciones en un semblante duro no lograban opacar la belleza de Minerva McGonagall, quien a pesar de ser ya una mujer madura era muy guapa y bien conservada, la maestra trato de esconder una sonrisa al ver a Selene, la melena de Selene solo era detenida por un prendedor pequeño al lado de su oreja izquierda, mientras sus rulos caían en suaves ondas, McGonagall pensó para si misma que la niña era una copia exacta de su madre a la misma edad, entonces tomó aire y recordó su discurso—Bienvenidos sean todos al colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería, en unos momentos más los haré entrar al gran comedor para iniciar la ceremonia de selección, existen cuatro casas a las cuales pueden pertenecer, son Gryffindor, Hafflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin… mientras estén en el castillo sus casa serán como sus familias, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos, si no obedecen las reglas los perderán, muy bien, es hora de entrar—

Todos los alumnos pasaron detrás de McGonagall en fila, Selene buscaba a su hermano con la mirada y lo capto en la mesa del centro a su izquierda, los cuatro chicos la saludaban y vitoreaban mientras ella se colocaba frente a la mesa de profesores donde el tío Albus la saludaba con una gran sonrisa, entonces McGonagall comenzó a llamar nombres de la lista. Hasta ahora habían pasado tres a Hafflepuff, cuatro a Ravenclaw, dos a Slytherin, y ninguno a Gryffindor, hasta que McGonagall, la llamó—Potter, Selene—la mesa de Gryffindor hizo silenció para observar a uno de sus miembros preferidos ponerse de pie por no poder soportar los nervios en el momento de sorteo de su hermana, Sirius le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Remus, mientras Peter comenzaba a morderse las uñas, Selene con la gracia y porte que le eran característicos, pasó a ocupar su lugar frente a todos, entonces la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

_-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día de conocer al pequeño eclipse, es un placer señorita Potter… pero dónde te pondré, veo coraje si, dignidad, y orgullo abundante, veo también bondad, nobleza, sin embargo Hafflepuff no podría lidiar con tu grandeza y con tu inteligencia, quizás Slytherin sea para ti—continuó el sombrero, sin embargo Selene se preocupó en extremo, el no estaba considerando a Gryffindor._

_-Slytherin no, yo quiero estar con mi hermano—dijo Selene en tono de suplica._

_-Mi querido eclipse, todo esta en tu cabeza, tu inteligencia es grande y Ravenclaw podría atesorarte, hacerte crecer, sin embargo la luna también tiene un lado oscuro mi querido eclipse, Slytherin te ayudaría en tu camino hacia la grandeza—Selene continuaba con su suplica interna—así que estas segura de querer estar con tu hermano, bien, no te hace falta valentía, coraje, interesa o fuerza… esta bien entonces que sea de tu manera—_

Había tardado unos buenos 10 minutos donde James estaba a punto de volverse loco, ya los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban parados observando la escena, dónde para sorpresa de muchos el sombrero seleccionador seguía sin tomar una decisión, todos sabían porque, Selene era una hastall, ella poseía características de varías casas, y por eso el sombrero no sabía dónde ponerla hasta que de pronto gritó—¡Gryffindor!—ahí fue donde James volvió a respirar y los merodeadores aullaron al unísono en forma de celebración, entonces para apoyar a su camarada Gryffindor todos se pusieron en pie para aplaudir a la nueva miembro de la familia, Selene corrió a los brazos de su hermano quien le hizo un espacio para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué carajos le tomó tanto tiempo al sombrero?, estaba a punto de sufrir un maldito paro respiratorio—dijo James con sorna

-No sabía en que casa ponerme Jamie, no es mi culpa, tuve que terminar decidiendo por él—dijo Selene mientras los estudiantes a su alrededor se quedaban estupefactos y James reía a carcajadas.

-¿Te quería poner en Slytherin cierto?—dijo Sirius entrando a la conversación y dejando respirar un poco a Marlene de las arremeditas contra sus labios.

-Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?—preguntó ella asombrada.

-La luna también tiene su lado oscuro Selene—dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo, mientras en su cabeza una vocecita le decía _Y eso te gusta verdad Sirius._

La noche pasó sin pena ni gloria, y solo hubieron dos Gryffindor mas esa noche, ambos varones, el banquete fue una delicia, sin embargo ella como postre tuvo su tarta de melaza preferida, e internamente le agradeció a Winki, _le traeré algo de Hogsmade este fin de semana_ pensó Selene. 

….

Al día siguiente ella se levantó más temprano que las chicas de su dormitorio, que resultaron ser Lily, Marlene (que no había llegado a dormir) y Alice porque ninguna otra chica había entrado a Gryffindor, y pues el dormitorio de las de tercero estaba lleno, así que para la felicidad de James su hermana había quedado con la chica de su vida. Selene se levantó estirándose en su cama adocelada, se retiro las sabanas de seda roja, que eran iguales a las de su casa, desdeluego Winki tenía algo que ver al respecto, tomó una toalla y se metió a la regadera, un buen baño es lo mejor para iniciar el día, se despabiló.

Cuando salió vio a Winki con su uniforme ya listo, su falda tableada, perfectamente planchada, su blusa de botones blanca sin ninguna marca, su suéter con el escudo de su casa, y desdeluego su tunica, Winki, se volteó para dar a Selene privacidad mientras se vestía, cuando terminó de vestirse, Winki trono sus dedos, y la hermosa cabellera de Selene se acomodó como si lo hubieran secado con secadora, después Winki colocó un listón rojo en su cabellera para que combinará con los colares que portaba su ama. Selene le sonrió, tomo su varita e hizo un movimiento en el aire de donde apareció una orquídea, se la regalo y le dijo—Gracias Winki, me has dejado perfecta, como siempre—la elfina sonrió ampliamente por la congratulación, asintió con su cabeza, chasqueó sus dedos y se retiró, diciendo que tenía que ir a atender a bucéfalo.

Ella bajó a la sala común donde Remus Lupin se encontraba leyendo un ejemplar de un calendario lunar con cara de compungido, murmurando para si mismo—este año son doce días—Selene lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Doce días de qué Remus?—preguntó Selene un poco curiosa, Remus dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y volteo a ver a Selene, que lucia hermosa con su nuevo uniforme.

-Lene—dijo Remus un poco azorado tratando de cambiar el tema—luces hermosa esta mañana—se levantó para recibir su beso de buenos días, a lo que ella acudió gustosa.

-Gracias Remus, ¿y los chicos aun no despiertan?—Remus solo volteo sus ojos, ella sabía perfectamente que su hermano no era precisamente una persona madrugadora, así que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, Remus trato de detenerla, pero fue imposible, Selene subía las escaleras felizmente, para llegar al dormitorio de su hermano, abrió la primera cortina que se le ocurrió, y fue un error, un gran, gran error, ahí acostados, para su sorpresa, estaban una muy desnuda y hermosa Marlene McKinon, y un muy desnudo Sirius, con sus brazos posesivamente aferrados alrededor de la cintura de la chica, entonces Selene se llevó una mano a sus labios para que no saliera su aliento y despertarlos, sin embargo sus ojos la estaban traicionando, una lagrima tras otra salió, sin reparar en su anterior propósito (darles su beso de buenos días)salio corriendo, para sorpresa de Remus, que ya casi la alcanzaba en el dormitorio de los chicos—¿Lene?—Remus intento pararla pero ella salio corriendo directamente al gran comedor, se limpio como pudo las lagrimas y se sentó con la barbilla alta, un sentimiento estaba creciendo en su interior, y no lo conocía, ella jamás había sentido la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a nadie, Selene quería arrancarle la cabeza a Marlene y dejarla como prueba para que cualquiera otra chica entendiera el mensaje, sin embargo contuvo su rabia, volteo hacia arriba, y trato de concentrarse en su primer día.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron al gran comedor, una radiante y muy feliz Marlene McKinon venía colgada del brazo de Sirius, mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa picara. Marlene se fue a sentar con las chicas quienes la esperaban ansiosa, entonces ella movió afirmativamente su cabeza y todas empezaron a gritar, aventar risillas al aire mientras Marlene les contaba.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de Selene, a esas alturas ya Remus sabía lo que había visto, y no sabía ni como hacerle para decir algo, era bueno para escuchar, y en el departamento de consejos para hombres, no para mujeres, así que se encontró indefenso y esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente que Selene devolvió con una sonrisa más brillante, quitándose los restos de lagrimas de las mejillas; los chicos se sentaron junto a ella, entonces James la miró con cara de reclamo.

-Estaba esperando despertarme con mi beso de buenos días sabes—dijo James mientras se acercaba para recibirlo, Selene rió, asintió.

-Lo siento Jamie, ¿te parece si me dices cual es tu cama hoy en la noche para no llevarme sorpresas?—James afirmó, totalmente distraído del mensaje implícito en esas palabras, pero claro que Peter, Remus y Sirius lo habían entendido perfectamente bien, en ese momento Sirius agacho su cara para ocultar su sorpresa. Mientras Selene le daba un beso de buenos días a Peter, Sirius agachaba su cara completamente para cubrir su vergüenza, después en un movimiento hermoso e inesperado, ella le levantó la barbilla, le sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa angelical suya, y le dio un beso en la frente, en ese momento ella se hacía a la idea que Sirius solo la vería como la hermanita de James, su mejor amigo.

-Buenos días chicos—dijo ella retirándose con su horario en la mano—mi primera clase es adivinación, deséenme éxito—los cuatro chicos la miraban, pero Sirius en ese momento se sentía mal, pésimamente mal, ella había visto algo que no debía, qué pensaría de él.

….

Todas las clases pasaron desapercibidas, aunque la clase de estudios muggle le pareció interesantísima, cuando llegó la clase de pociones, el profesor Horace Slughorn comenzó a hacer parejas, sin embargo al ver una nueva estudiante en el curso, le pidió que se presentara con el resto de la clase.

-Mi nombre es Selene Potter, me temo que no soy una estudiante transferida, fui educada en casa hasta ahora por cuestiones de salud—capturando la atención de sus compañeros, de uno en especifico más que de otros, un par de ojos grises del color de la lluvia, nostálgicos, la observaban, Régulus Black se deleitaba la vista con esa criatura tan hermosa frente a él—sin embargo espero que encuentre satisfactorio mi desempeño profesor—dijo de ultimo Selene.

El profesor esbozó una gran sonrisa con ese bigote y su físico de morsa que tanto le caracterizaban, asintió y dijo—bueno entendiendo lo sucedido, espero que no le moleste que acomode a la señorita Potter con usted señor Black—dijo de ultimo el profesor.

Régulus hablo con su voz encantadora y negó con la cabeza—por supuesto que no Profesor—cuando Selene lo vio, ciertamente se parecía a su hermano, pero Sirius había superado por mucho a su hermano en físico, Sirius era simplemente un adonis, mientras que Régulus, si bien era cierto que era atlético, no se comparaba con el porte garbado de su hermano, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de su nuevo compañero en pociones, ella le esbozó una gran sonrisa, y el simplemente no se pudo resistir esbozó una sonrisa esplendida y le señaló el lugar libre, mientras ella tomaba su lugar el profesor Slughorn, decidió poner a prueba a su grupo y les pidió que elaborarán una poción reductora, mientras ella abría su libro Régulus hizo gala de todo su sarcasmo y dijo—¿Se supone que con esa sonrisita tuya te ganas a todos?—soltó.

-Si eso no funciona, siempre funcionan mis hermosos ojos—dijo ella pestañeando, a lo que Régulus soltó un bufido conteniendo su risa.

-¿Y se supone que eso es sarcasmo?—dijo el mientras cortaba las raíces de margaritas, posando sus ojos filosos como aquel cuchillo en la chica.

-Si hubiera sido sarcasmo no lo hubieras notado—dijo ella de vuelta sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¿Ah si? Y dime ¿Por qué estas tan segura?—

-Porque no eres capaz de notar una ironía, mucho menos un sarcasmo—dijo ella sacando su lengua, arrancándole una carcajada a Régulus, mientras ponían los ingredientes en el caldero hirviendo, y la poción iba adquiriendo ese color verde brillante, mientras ella le daba cuatro vueltas contrario a las manecillas del reloj y bajaba la flama, ella lo volteó a ver y volvieron a reírse, mientras el movía su cabeza, con una melena larga hasta la nuca.

-Me podría acostumbrar a esto Potter—dijo Régulus mientras ella esbozaba esa brillante sonrisa una vez más.

-Que bueno… porque yo también Black—dijo ella mientras recogía sus cosas, salía de las mazmorras después de haber obtenido su primera tanda de puntos para Gryffindor, se encaminaba al gran comedor.

….

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al gran comedor, una chica que reconoció de su fiesta del té le sonreía, mientras platicaba con un chico alto y atlético, movía sus manos agitando esa salvaje melena suya.

-Selene—gritaba—ven acércate—Andrómeda Black que ya cursaba su último curso en Howarts, estaba recargada en uno de los pilares con Ted Tonks; Selene se acercó a la chica agitando su mano de la misma manera.

-Hola Andrómeda, ¿Cómo te va?—preguntó Selene sonriendo de buena gana

-De maravilla Selene, mira te presento a mi novio Ted Tonks, Ted, ella es Selene Potter—dijo sonriendo. Selene estrechó la mano del chico, y se despidió de ambos, moría de hambre y quería iniciar con sus deberes.

….


	10. Cap9 Hogsmade

**Cap9. Hogsmade. **

Los merodeadores estaban que no cabían de la emoción, el primer fin de semana del año era de Hogsmade, estaban la noche del viernes planeando que harían, que tiendas visitarían primero, mientras Marlene, estaba sentada en las piernas de Sirius y el jugaba despreocupadamente con su cabellera rubia, ya quedaban pocos además de los merodeadores en la sala común, Lily, Alice, Frank y desdeluego Selene, que en ese momento platicaba con Peter, sobre los maestros, y se reían amenamente.

-Lele—la llamó James, sacándola de la conversación con Peter, ambos chicos voltearon mientras seguían riendo— ¿Qué te apetece primero cariño? ¿Honeydukes o Zonko?—preguntó James tomando a Selene desprevenida.

-Oh, Jamie, corazón no te ofendas, pero estaba pensando en llevar a bucéfalo a correr, necesita ejercitarse y la verdad tengo muchas ganas de montar—dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa en señal de disculpas, el chico movió los hombros en señal de que no había problema—sabes que creo Jamie, deberías de invitar a Lily, pero no hagas una gran producción al respecto, solo pídele hablar un segundo con ella, e invítala—dijo ella animando a su hermano a pararse, jalándolo de los brazos.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré pero me rechazará como siempre y va a doler, parece que quisieras verme sufrir—dijo James con un puchero exagerado, que hizo reír a Remus y a Peter, Sirius estaba muy preocupado besándose con Marlene, el simplemente no podía evitarlo, y después del gesto de paz que había hecho Selene, él supuso que no le importaba, siendo todo lo contrario, a ella le importaba, y le importaba mucho, simplemente él no se comportaba con ella como con las demás chicas, y eso para ella era señar de que a él no le importaba.

James se paró y le tocó el hombro a Lily, que estaba en la mesa con Frank y Alice, haciendo unos deberes de transformaciones, la pelirroja lo vio ahí parado y esperó que iniciará una enorme puesta en escena, pero solo salió la sonrisa sincera de James, y después de lo de navidad, ella definitivamente no loe veía igual, además él había dejado de molestar a Severus todo el anterior semestre y de molestarla a ella en general, Lily, se había dado cuenta después de ese baile, que de verdad le gustaba esa personalidad snob y arrogante, que le encataban los comentarios estúpidos que hacía en clase, su risa que inundaba la sala común de vez en vez, y esa mirada decidida cuando había partido de quidditch, extrañaba un poco que James declarará su amor a los cuatro vientos por ella, después de 3 años cualquiera se acostumbra, sin embargo ahí estaba el parado, mostrando esa sonrisa sincera, entonces ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lily, ¿me permites hablarte unos segundos?—dijo James, para sorpresa de los ahora espectadores, ella asintió su cabeza y lo siguió a un rinconcito junto a la venta. Selene estaba sosteniendo las manos de Remus y Peter por la emoción.

-¿Necesitas algo Potter?—dijo Lily fijando esos hermosos ojos verdes en James.

-MegustariasabersiquieresiraHogsmadeconmigo—dijo el chico de corrido, desde luego Lily no entendió absolutamente nada.

-Perdón, no entendí nada—dijo ella con un dejo de extrañeza en su voz.

Pero es que James no podía contener sus nervios, ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, con su hermosa melena roja sostenida en una coleta, y su piel blanca, su nariz afilada, y esos labios rojos por los que el moría, inclusive con su pijama se veía hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa, James tomó un respiro para calmarse un poco, enfocando su mirada detrás de Lily, donde su hermana le hacia los pulgares arriba en señal de apoyo, entonces asintió su cabeza y volvió su mirada a Lily—¿Me gustaría saber, si tú quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmade Lily?—dijo James ya más tranquilo, para sorpresa de todos Lily esbozó una sonrisa, y comenzó a hacer un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

-Me encantaría ir contigo a Hogsmade James—dijo Lily, entonces James sonrió como un idiota, entonces el volvió a afirmar con su cabeza.

-¿Estoy soñando?—preguntó James a Lily, a lo que ella se rió un poco y negó con su cabeza—bueno entonces, haremos lo que quieras, si, y bueno, este, te veo, si, te veo, aquí en la sala común, a que hora, qué hora te parece, las 7 de la mañana, no muy temprano verdad, pero bueno la sala común, si esta bien no—entonces Lily volvió a reír, mientras James ganaba su compostura una vez más.

-A la 1:30 esta bien, así podemos ir a comer y después ver qué más hacer—dijo ella

-Si, claro, me parece—dijo James que regresó a sentarse en los sofá de la sala frete al fuego, mientras sonreía como un tonto, y miraba a Selene… ella lo abrazó, mientras el seguía sonriendo como un tonto.

-Bueno chicos me iré a dormir, porque para montar se requiere despertarse muy temprano—mientras les daba un beso de buenas noches a todos, menos a Sirius que estaba enfrascado en una batalla de lenguas, a Selene una vez más se le partía el corazón, esta vez tampoco pasó desapercibido el rostro de tristeza para Remus, dándole a Peter una mirada de comprensión, y Peter negando con su cabeza mientras veía que Sirius seguía con su chica, Peter movió las manos como en señal de querer darle un sape a Sirius, y mejor se fue a dormir.

….

A la mañana siguiente Selene se despertó muy temprano, se metió a bañar, y cuando salió de la regadera, Winki ya la esperaba con su traje de montar, Selene se colocó sus pantalones de piel negros, y como la piel crecía con ella, desde luego no se daba cuenta de las formas que comenzaban a brotar de su cuerpo, al igual que su madre, Marian, Selene se estaba desarrollando precozmente, denotando ya el cuerpo de una niña de 15 años teniendo apenas 13, sus caderas ya se estaban ensanchando, sus senos ya tenían una proporción de una copa c, su cintura esbelta, y su trasero en forma de corazón, que con los pantalones de piel hasta la cintura se veía de muerte, Winki le ayudo a colocarse sus botas negras de gamuza, se puso una blusa de corte victoriano blanca, con encaje que caía de los puños, y del cuello, la fajó en el pantalón, un sacó rojo cenizo con la cresta dorada de los Potter bordada en el lado izquierdo, ese día decidió dejar suelta su cabellera que caía suavemente en rulos hasta su cadera, dio una vuelta para Winki, que aplaudía a su ama.

-Mi ama es la más hermosa de aquí—dijo Winki sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Selene le regalaba una orquídea a Winki.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga de Hogsmade Winki?—preguntó Selene.

-Bucéfalo necesita cobijas para el otoño que se está acercando, para Winki, Winki no necesita nada ama, Winki esta muy contenta sirviendo en Howarts—pero entonces Selene pensó en algo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza—iré a ensillar a bucéfalo, la veré en la entrada ama—Selene sonrió

-Gracias Winki—

Selene salió por las escaleras a la sala común donde para su sorpresa ya estaban los cuatro merodeadores ayudándole a James a planear su cita con Lily, cuando Sirius vio caminar a Selene hacía ellos la garganta se le secó, su lengua se le pegó con el paladar, para evitar comenzar a jadear, Selene tenía un caminar innato parecido a un felino salvaje, sus pantalones no ayudaban mucho, la piel la hacia ver como un regalo para desenvolver, cuando Remus y Peter vieron la expresión de lujuria de Sirius hicieron un gran esfuerzo para contener su risa, y dirigieron su mirada a la diosa que caminaba hacía ellos, James la vio, y volteó a ver el reloj—Lele, corazón son las 10 de la mañana, es muy temprano para salir a montar, ¿no crees?—dijo James sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Jamie, jamás es demasiado temprano para montar—dijo ella con su voz un poco enronquecida, logrando que a Sirius la connotación de esas palabras le taladrarán la cabeza, entonces imágenes impensables comenzaron a correr en su cabeza, Selene contra una pared del establo y el frotándola contra esa pared hasta perder la razón, gracias a merlín era bueno en oclumancia, porque si no James tendría su cabeza en una estaca, ella se retiró dándole un beso de buenos días a cada chico, instintivamente Sirius volteó un poco la cabeza buscando sus labios, logrando darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, porque se arrepintió en el ultimo momento, Selene sintió un choque eléctrico viajar por todo su cuerpo al igual que Sirius, pero ninguno dijo nada, después de todo él tenía novia.

Entonces ella se alejó, y Sirius decidió en ese instante que la tortura era peor al verla caminar hacía la puerta, ese bendito trasero en forma de corazón era una obra maestra de la naturaleza y ese _"swing, swang" _que hacían sus caderas era simplemente decadente, ella era el sexo personificado, pensando en voz alta hizo un gruñido muy perruno— ¿Todo bien Canuto?—preguntó al aire James.

-No—Remus y Peter contestaban al unísono.

-Si—contestó Sirius, dedicándoles una mirada mortal a sus amigos.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?—preguntó James, mirando a sus tres amigos con extrañeza.

-Si—dijeron Peter y Remus mientras Sirius contestaba—No—completamente azorado—Los odio—dijo Sirius haciéndoles una seña obscena con su dedo medio.

-No es cierto, no nos odias, nos amas y merlín sabe que intento vivir con eso—dijo Peter

-Mis amigos están locos, merlín, me extraña que no estén en San Mungo a estas alturas—dijo James.

-Yo se que pertenezco en San Mungo Cornamenta, sin embargo Sirius no es tan genial como para que lo admitan—dijo Remus sonriéndole a Sirius con toda su hilera de diente blancos. Provocando la risa de los cuatro chicos.

….

Selene tomó su desayuno en el gran comedor, y cuando salió vio en la entrada a Lucius Malfoy, vestido también con un traje para montar, solamente que era totalmente negro, provocando que su piel blanca, su pelo rubio platino y esos ojos grises glaciares resaltarán hermosamente, se fijó en Selene, el rostro de Lucius mostró la primera sonrisa sincera que ella le había visto, y sus facciones simplemente se veían hermosas, en sus ojos se mostraba sorpresa, y algo más, solo que no sabía que era. Extendió su brazo para que Selene lo tomara, y así salieron caminando a la entrada, dónde Winki ya la esperaba con su caballo.

Lucius admiró al caballo con sus ojos abiertos como platos, el animal era todo un ejemplar, hermoso y portentosos a la vista, el caballo era negro como la tinta, medía por lo menos 1.85 m, su perfil era recto, sus patas grandes y sólidas, en los cascos duros caían barbas, tenía una gran cola larga, hermosamente peinada y muy espesa, su torso robusto, su cuello corto ancho y musculoso estaba adornado por unas largas y espesas crines de color negro que llegaban hasta el suelo.

Lucius se acercó junto con Selene para apreciar al animal mas de cerca, el rubio platino pudo notar como el animal ante la presencia de Selene inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto, ella lo acariciaba amorosamente y le besaba el costado del cuello, Lucius veía sus orejas móviles y cortas como notaron la presencia de alguien mas, los ojos grandes y de mirada generosa se posaron directamente en aquellos grises y glaciares, que sonreía ante la escena mientras Selene le tocaba el cuello y lo frotaba lentamente, posando ambas manos en sus mejillas anchas, haciendo que la cabeza del caballo bajará hasta sus labios, aun así teniendo que pararse de puntillas.

—El es mi bucéfalo señor Malfoy—dijo Selene con muchísimo orgullo. Lucius sonreía.

-¿No me piensas llamar Lucius en algún momento?—preguntó el rubio platino mientras le sacaba una mirada pensativa a Selene. La chica se montaba en su caballo garbado, mientras tomaba las riendas y se enderezaba denotando un porte digno de una reina, le chica le sonrió.

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo señor Malfoy?-dijo Selene una vez mas pintando esa sonrisa angelical, mientras Lucius la admiraba ahí montada en el caballo.

-Me gestaría cortejarte, me siento simplemente atraído a ti, hay una chispa dentro de ti que me atrae—dijo Lucius

-Wow Lucius eres todo un poeta—dijo Selene mientras sonreía al ver que un hermoso percherón café claro llegaba con Lucius—es de Malfoy Manor—asumió ella en voz alta.

Lucius montó el caballo para quedar a la misma altura que Selene, colocando su mano en su cintura para tomar las riendas con su mano, a la que le quitó el guante, sosteniéndolo con su mano libre, era como si el posara para una pintura pensó Selene.

-Bueno que te puedo decir Selene me inspiras a serlo—dijo el sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del caballo—este caballo es mi preferido, lo mandé traer, se llama Pilgrim—entonces Selene para sorpresa de Lucius Malfoy, dio unos golpecitos a bucéfalo y el caballo hecho a correr, Lucius hizo lo mismo y se le adelantó guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos bucéfalo, no nos pueden ganar—dijo Selene divertida, el paisaje comenzó a tornarse rápidamente en una mancha de verde con azul grisáceo, solo se escuchaba la risa cantarina de Selene, dentro de poco tiempo Lucius se hizo adicto a aquel sonido, estaban corriendo en un valle cercano a los linderos del bosque oscuro, entonces decidierón bajar la velocidad, para dejar a los caballos respirar, mientras Selene le lanzaba una sonrisa mas a Lucius. Colocaron a los caballos a caminar casi casco con casco, mientras disfrutaban del aire fresco y el paisaje hermoso de las montañas de escocia, sin mediar ninguna palabra, solo disfrutando el rato, juntos.

-No has respondido si te gustaría que te corteje—lanzó Lucius con su mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Creo que me gustaría mucho eso Lucius—respondió Selene con una esplendida sonrisa, mientras el sol de la tarde comenzaba a menguar.

-¿Es esa la hora?—dijo Lucius mirando su reloj de bolsillo-¿Te gustaría ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?—dijo Lucius mientras veía a Selene, montada en ese caballo, la chica se veía tan natural, a pesar de montar como hombre, que probablemente en cualquier otra chica lo hubiese escandalizado, en ella se veía bien.

-Si me encantaría Lucius—dijo Selene mientras el ponía rumbo a Hogsmade, ella lo siguió con su caballo, la chica sabía montar perfectamente bien, eso tenía que admitírselo, y no nada más eso, era inteligente, mucho, tenía una mente afilada, un humor sarcástico y seco, esta chica era todo un espécimen, pensó Lucius para sí mismo.

Cuando entraron a la aldea todos los miraban, con esos caballos hermosos, parecían una pareja de cuento pensaron, mientras entre la multitud, una chica rubia y hermosa miraba como Selene entraba a las tres escobas de la mano de SU Lucius, entre tanto sus amigas la consolaban—Ya Cissy, no te pongas así, de seguro solo son amigos—pero Narcisa conocía bien a Lucius, el jamás invitaba a una chica a salir, y cuando lo hacía es porque la cosa iba en serio.

La platica fluía dentro del Pub, Lucius encontró que podía platicar con Selene casi de cualquier tema, la chica no se espantaba, no era prejuiciosa, y además de todo, lo hacía reír, pronto esta chica estaba derribando esas barreras de dureza, dejando entre ver a un joven como cualquier otro, y es que con ella no al parecer no había expectativas que cumplir sobre ser un Malfoy.

-Muy bien ahora dime ¿Qué opinas de los nacidos muggle?—preguntó ella, era un pregunta capciosa para él, ya vería como se lo tomaba.

-Te diré sinceramente, he hecho muchas investigaciones, y se que nuestra sociedad, ósea los sangre pura, no los quieren aceptar más por una cuestión de status quo, sabes, les gustan las cosas como están, y tiene todo el sentido, imagínalo, alo mejor dejaríamos de tener el mundo mágico como lo conocemos, sin embargo te diré, que yo no creo que existan los nacidos muggle, he leído a bastantes medimagos que estudian una rama de la genética mágica y afirman que en la familia de un muggle, es decir en su línea de ascendencia existe mínimo un squib, yo no creo que existan los nacidos muggle como tal—dijo Lucius, la chica se sorprendió en demasía, así que el buen Lucius Malfoy había estudiado el tema, eso quería decir que no tenía prejuicios de sangre, solo de status pensó ella, mientras el sol caía por completo y daba lugar a la noche, salieron del pequeño Pub, montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron de nuevo a Howarts, dónde Winki ya esperaba a su ama en la entrada principal del castillo, llegaron y Lucius la ayudó a bajar del caballo.

Selene le dio a Winki una pequeña pulserita, antes de irse de Hogsmade había visto dos pulseras idénticas con la runa de la amistad, y las compró para sorpresa de Lucius, se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que se la dio a su elfina, y que le dijo—vez Winki, con esta pulsera sabrás si algo malo me pasa, y podrás localizarme todo el tiempo—dijo ella con una sonrisa, provocando que dos lagrimas brotaran de los grandes ojos de la elfina, Winki se fue a los establos con los dos caballos, mientras se iba limpiando las lagrimas.

-No te ofendas, ¿pero porque tratas así a un sirviente?—dijo Lucius con un tono un poco despectivo, dejando entre ver sus problemas en cuestión de Status.

-Te diré algo Lucius, creo que los magos en nuestra infinita arrogancia nos creemos mejores que muchas criaturas, y desdeñamos la sabiduría que puedan brindarnos, y los sentimientos que puedan ofrecernos, Winki tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón—dijo ella con una esplendida sonrisa, mientras el masticaba la idea que Selene le acababa de brindar.

Entraron al castillo, y Lucius la acompañó hasta el séptimo piso, a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor—Gracias por éste hermoso día Selene—dijo Lucius tomando su mano y besándola, se retiró, ella murmuró la contraseña y entro flotando en una nube, sonriendo como una tonta, mientras Sirius, Remus y Peter la observaban, ellos conocían bien esa sonrisa en una chica, esa sonrisa significaba que había alguien, entonces Sirius sintió una punzada de rabia dentro de él, quien quiera que fuera, le destrozaría la cabeza, pensó para sus adentros, ella llegó y se sentó entre Remus y Peter recargando sus botas de montar en la mesita. Los abrazó y les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla, mientras Sirius se sentía un poco descolocado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas sonriendo como loca?—preguntó Peter, con una mirada de conocimiento en su rostro, Selene se había convertido rápidamente en su mejor amiga, y le encantaba verla así de feliz.

-Pues montar a caballo me hace mi día— dijo ella total y completamente feliz

Entrando por el retrato un James Potter sumamente furioso intentando ser tranquilizado por una Lily muy preocupada, entró por el retrato a la sala común de Gryffindor, parecía estar echando humo por la nariz, su respiración era errática y muy acelerada.

-¡Selene Potter!—gritó James de la entrada, haciendo que Selene saliera de su ensoñación y se sentará completamente derecha en el sillón, Sirius, Remus, y Peter se extrañaron el jamás utilizaba el nombre de Selene completo, se paró frente a todos en la sala común, mientras Lily le rogaba que se calmara.

Selene puso la cara más inocente de la que era capaz, esa que había perfeccionado para su padre, cuando deseaba pedirle algo—Dime Jamie cariño—soltó ella con la voz más dulce de la que fue capaz.

-No me Jamiemees, ¿qué hacías con Malfoy en las tres escobas y después montando a su lado?—preguntó James en un grito que asustó a todos los presentes, quedando en la sala común solo los hermanos, el resto de los merodeadores y por supuesto Lily.

-Me invitó a salir y acepte, porque Lucius, solo se ha comportado como un caballero conmigo—pero James interrumpió su explicación

-¡Lucius…Lucius, ¿de cuando acá es LUCIUS?!—gritó James masticando el nombre con asco.

-Desde hoy, que acepte comenzar a salir con él—dijo Selene apagando su voz poco a poco, ante la ira de su hermano mayor, Sirius intentaba no denotarlo, pero sus manos le estaban temblando en demasía y comenzó a contagiarse con la irá de James.

-¿Entonces eres como su ramera en turno o qué?—preguntó James con irá para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Selene solo se levantó, acomodó su saco y se fue caminando escaleras arriba a su dormitorio, con su rostro agachado.

Mientras que Lily se colocaba frente a James con su mirada tratando de ser comprensiva y le dijo—Entiendo que quieras protegerla James, pero te diré algo, lo que acabas de decir no podrás borrarlo, acabas de lastimarla profundamente, no siquiera son novios, solo están saliendo, en ningún momento él se cruzó de la línea James, tu hermana es una dama, y debiste de haberla tratado como tal—entonces la cruda moral hizo mella en James, el no quería decir eso que dijo, cuando volteó a ver a sus amigos Peter estaba furioso, simplemente se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio, Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, retirándose también, Sirius miraba el fuego, imaginándosela con él, precisamente tenía que ser él, Lily se fue dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Después de un rato James interrumpió el silencio—Ahora si metí la pata—dijo James quitándose las gafas y frotando su rostro de forma frustrada.

-Creo que si amigo—dijo Sirius respirando profundamente—tendrás que esmerarte para que te perdone—dijo Sirius.


	11. Cap10 Primer Beso

**Cap.10 Primer Beso. **

Había pasado un mes desde el ataque de celos de James, y en muchos aspectos Selene seguía dolida con su hermano, no le dolía el hecho de la palabra altisonante que había utilizado para referirse a ella, sino el hecho que ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad para explicarse, sin embargo ella también llevaba la sangre Potter en las venas, eso quería decir que ella también tenía orgullo, y en ese momento su orgullo estaba muy herido, durante ese mes no habían mediado palabra alguna, no les escribió a sus padres al respecto, no tenía caso hacer el problema más grande, sin embargo a raíz de aquel incidente Lily Evans volvió a su trato frío y distante hacia James.

Ella no tenía problemas para seguir hablando con Peter o Remus, con Sirius estaba el problema de la novia, parecía que después de esa ensoñación de verano, donde se la pasaban platicando, el volvía a la escuela a cubrir esta faceta de niño malo, era distante y frío, muchísimo más después del incidente Malfoy, como Lily le llamaba, a consecuencia de dicho incidente, Lily, Alice y Marlene habían tomado a Selene bajo su protección, esto quería decir que la amistad iba creciendo paulatinamente. Además de todo, estaba desarrollando una afición por ir a visitar a Hagrid de vez en vez, el semigigante la recibía siempre alegre con una taza de té y platicaban horas sobre criaturas mágicas, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

El cortejo con Lucius iba creciendo, cada vez se permitían un poco más de intimacía en su trato, el la acompañaba por los pasillos a sus clases cargando sus libros por ella, siempre poniendo su mano en su espalda, hablaban hasta la saciedad de cualquier tema posible, intercambiaban libros y miradas ensoñadoras en el gran comedor, cada que Sirius veía esto hacia un gesto de asco y seguía comiendo.

Halloween se aproximaba y habría un baile de disfraces, igual que el año pasado, la emoción era grande ya que había días y días de planeación, y se esperaba que hubiera una banda de wizdrock presente, todas las chicas estaban impacientes por ir a buscar sus disfraces, el fin de semana antes del baile sería fin de semana de Hogsmade por lo que las chicas estaban planeando ir en búsqueda de un disfraz y cuchicheaban sobre varias ideas sentadas juntas en el fuego de la sala común, mientras Marlene, entraba del entrenamiento de quidditch, afuera estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial, por lo que no les extrañó ver a los miembros del equipo completamente llenos de barro, todos tenían rostro de frustración, mirando a Sirius y a Marlene discutir por algo que según James no tenía ningún sentido, Marlene movía sus manos de manera exasperada, mientras Sirius volteaba sus ojos, se sentaba en una silla y se frotaba en forma circular sus sienes, como si la cabeza estuviese a punto de estallarle, James se sentó en la sala al lado de Remus y Peter, mientras Sirius elevaba su voz de barítono, Selene jamás había escuchado a Sirius enojado, muchos menos elevar su voz, pero Marlene, parecía estar a punto de un ataque.

-¡Es que de verdad no entiendo porqué haces tanto drama por un bendito baile de disfraces!—bufó Sirius, respirando profundamente, como tratando de calmarse—ya te repetí hasta el cansancio que iremos juntos, si me quiero disfrazar con mis amigos como un estúpido caballero medieval, entonces me voy a disfrazar como un estúpido caballero medieval—soltó Sirius a punto de reventar.

Entonces Alice murmuró algo así como—le dije a Marlene que no insistiera—las chicas asintieron juntas la cabeza, pero seguían viendo el intercambio furioso de la pareja.

-¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera que nos disfracemos juntos? Jamás me consideras en las decisiones que tomas, jamás me avisas a donde vas con tus amigos, la otra noche regresaron tardísimo, desapareces y no me dices porque—a estas alturas Marlene tenía los ojos cristalinos y estaba a punto de llorar, para gran desesperación de Sirius, quien no soportaba ver a llorar a las mujeres—es que no confías en mi, es eso—dijo ella de último.

-Por merlín mujer tranquilízate, estas haciéndote chaquetas mentales—entonces los merodeadores escondieron sus caras para evitar mostrar la risa que se les estaba escapando, James se levantó y lanzó las manos al aire en señal de derrota, esto tardaría mucho y el estaba en urgencia de un baño, así que se retiro a darse un buen baño de agua caliente; Sirius y sus términos burdos, Marlene se puso colorada por las palabras de Sirius—ya te dije que estoy trabajando con mis amigos en un proyecto a largo plazo, y si no te importa, eres mi novia, no mi esposa, no te debo cuentas de nada, tómalo o déjalo—dijo él ultimando la discusión, si algo desesperaba a Sirius era la infinita necesidad de Marlene de controlarlo, era demasiado posesiva, y seguro, el sexo era genial y todo eso, pero él tenía un limite y estaba llegando a ese límite.

-Encantador como siempre Sirius—soltó Marlene de manera sarcástica—haz lo que quieras—soltó ella, y todos los hombres conocían perfectamente bien esas palabras proviniendo de una chica, más si dicha chica era tu novia, significaba, retroceder, rebobinar y tirarte al suelo antes de que la bomba explotara.

Entonces Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, se levantó, mostrando su mirada más sarcástica, se quitó el pelo con barro de la cara y le dijo—Siempre hago lo que quiero corazón—entonces la discusión estaba terminada, Marlene, corrió detrás de él a los dormitorios, solo se escuchaba como ella tocaba la puerta y le pedía disculpas, mientras tanto la sala común regresaba a su bullicio normal, y las chicas seguían platicando.

-Creo que ya se de que me voy a disfrazar—dijo de pronto Lily esbozando una sonrisa mientras hojeaban revistas mágicas y muggles—me voy a disfrazar de la reina de corazones, como la de los naipes—dijo ella, recordando al personaje del cuento de Alicia en el País de las maravillas. Selene sonrió y captó la referencia.

-Como en el cuento muggles ¿cierto?—dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Wow Señorita Potter, me sorprende que a diferencia de su hermano usted tenga algo más que aserrín en la cabeza—dijo Lily, mientras un James ya bañado y limpio, bajaba las escaleras y escuchaba aquello, entró a la sala común con una dramática cara de dolido, colocando el dorso de su mano en su frente.

-No sabía que pensarás eso de mi Lily—dijo James con cara su mejor cara de ternura, pero con el paso del tiempo, la pelirroja se había hecho inmune a esas caritas de borrego a medio morir.

-Potter, la mitad del tiempo no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor—dijo Lily exasperada lanzándole una mirada a Selene y después a él, mientras Selene se levantaba y se disponía a ir a sus dormitorio, ya que al parecer James iba a continuar su mutismo.

Entonces James tomó a Selene de la mano y la llevó a su dormitorio, donde los merodeadores ya estaban "dormidos", al parecer Sirius había caído completamente exhausto después de la "reconciliación", Remus y Peter también estaban un poco cansados, había sido luna llena la semana pasada, y Peter había estado practicando animagia toda la semana, estaba exhausto, pero desde luego cuando escucharon entrar a James en la habitación junto con Selene, se quedaron escuchando.

-Lele—entonces ella comenzó a llorar, ahí James se pudo dar cuenta de cuanto la había lastimado su silencio, podía sentirla estaba dolida, James se sentía como un idiota, hacía casi un año se había hecho una promesa, que por un estúpido ataque de celos había olvidado por completo, el se había prometido hacerla sonreír, lograr que fuera feliz, y hasta ahora no lo había logrado, se sentía miserable, pero es que su odio por Malfoy lo superaba a si mismo, Malfoy, estaba unos dos niveles arriba de Severus Snape en la escala de lo merodeadores, que eso ya era mucho decir, sin embargo esta criatura frágil que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no tenía la culpa de que ese idiota fuese su enemigo natural, además tenía que reconocerlo, los había estado espiando con la capa y el mapa (enfermo, claro, él lo sabía), el tipo era un caballero con Selene, e inclusive se veía casi humano, casi, no le daría tanto crédito aún, James la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sobando su cabeza—Lele, cariño, lo siento, por favor perdóname, soy un idiota, de verdad lo soy, lo siento, lo que dije—entonces ella lo interrumpió con su voz de cuello por el llanto.

-Eso es lo interesante James—ella lo había llamado James, Remus y Peter también habían escuchado la amargura de ella al pronunciar su nombre—lo curioso de las palabras es que son capaces de infectar mayor veneno que una poción, me llamaste ramera James Potter—dijo ella dolida, mientras el prorrumpía en llanto, no le importaba si sus amigos estaban escuchándolo, ésta chica frente a él era su hermana, y por merlín que el la ama mas que a cualquiera en este mundo, el hecho de recordar como había llegado a su vida, como por arte de magia después de la adversidad el destino le había regalado una hermana para cuidarla, James en su desesperación la abrazó mas fuerte, tomo la barbilla de ella obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perdóname, soy un idiota, un estúpido con solo aserrín en la cabeza—dijo el pensando en lo primero que se le ocurrió, mientras ella prorrumpía en mas sollozos.

-Sabes—dijo ella con sus ojos azules clavados en los miel de él—pensaba que Lily solo estaba siendo mala, pero tiene razón eres un tonto con aserrín en la cabeza—dijo ella.

-Perdóname Lele, por favor, fui, soy un tonto, celoso, sobre protector—dijo el miserablemente.

-Nadie te va a quitar a tu hermana James Potter, puedes encerrarme en una hermosa cajita de cristal y tenerme ahí, pero eventualmente me frustraría y crecería odiándote—dijo ella, provocando que James sintiera como si le dieran un golpe en las entrañas.

-Jamás haría eso Lele—dijo el con su rostro oculto en la melena de su hermana—por favor perdóname, extraño mi beso de los buenos días, y extraño a mi hermana—dijo él

-Vas a tratar a Lucius cortésmente Jamie—dijo ella, el la miró esbozando una sonrisa y asintió su cabeza rápidamente—te vez extrañamente feliz con esto—dijo ella con suspicacia.

-Me llamaste Jamie, eso quiere decir que ya no estas enojada conmigo—dijo el sonriendo.

-Nada de bromas me has oído Jamie—dijo ella decidía.

-Palabra de merodeador—dijo el a regañadientes mientras internamente contaba hasta mil.

Los merodeadores restantes abrieron las cortinas de sus camas sonriendo, mientras aventaban almohadas a James.

-Ya era hora—dijo Remus—si hubiese soportado una semana más la verborrea mental de James me hubiera lanzado de la torre de astronomía—termino de decir, mientras Peter se reía.

-Te dije que se arreglaría todo Selene—dijo el sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Entonces ya podemos volver a la rutina normal, donde me despiertan esos hermosos ojos azules?—dijo Sirius juguetonamente uniéndose al abrazo de los hermanos. La chica asintió sonrojada.

….

Un día antes de Halloween, una emocionada Alice, se sentó en el lugar de las chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor que ya estaban tomando su desayuno, Alice irradiaba felicidad, y desde luego no pasó desapercibido para ninguna.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?—pregunto Lily con suspicacia, mientras Alice se sonrojaba aún más, y escondía su rostro con sus manos, mientras se escuchaba como reía.

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con una invitación al baile?—preguntó Selene de manera suspicaz, mientras Marlene le quitaba las manos del rostro, la chica estaba que irradiaba luz, se veía hermosa.

Ella afirmó fervientemente con su cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Marlene felizmente—Frank me invitó al baile—soltó ella con un chillido de felicidad, mientras todas la felicitaban.

-¿Con quien iras al baile Lily?—le preguntó Marlene mientras se servía más tocino.

-Pues James me invitó, y le dije que lo pensaría, ¿tu qué opinas Selene?, ¿Le doy otra oportunidad?—dijo Lily.

Los ojos azules de Selene brillaron con suspicacia, Lily ya se estaba formando otro concepto de James, excelente—Pues si tu quieres darle esa oportunidad—dijo Selene, y Lily se sonrojó hermosamente, en ese momento del otro lado de la mesa, James aventó una bolita de papel a Lily, con su letra cursiva y fina, tenía las palabras:

_Baile, tu disfrazada de reina, y yo como tu fiel caballero, no se, piénsalo._

Entonces Lily se sonrojó aun más, mientras sacaba de su mochila pluma y tinta, para responder.

_No lo estropees Potter. _

Entonces cuando James recibió su respuesta comenzó a dar saltos en el gran comedor completamente feliz, mientras Selene veía a su hermano saltar como un loco le guiñaba un ojo a Lily y ella solo le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo de vuelta, entonces antes de que se levantará de la mesa, una lechuza negra entro volando al gran comedor, se posó frente a ella, y le entregó una carta, al parecer la lechuza esperaba un respuesta.

_Selene, me harías el honor de ser mi pareja en el baile la noche de Halloween_

_Lucius Malfoy _

Entonces ella se levantó, caminó a la mesa de los Slytherin dónde Lucius ya la esperaba de pie, sonriendo.

-La lechuza era para que me respondieras, sabes—dijo él riendo, mientras el gran comedor observaba aquel intercambio.

-¿Porque enviarte una lechuza si estas cruzando el lugar?, no tiene sentido—dijo ella sonriendo.

-Para mantener el romanticismo y la galantería mujer—dijo él con una ceja levantada delineando perfectamente su rostro.

-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile Lucius—dijo ella, provocando que él sonriera más ampliamente, ella le dio la nota en sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de todos—me voy a clase—

-Te acompaño—

…

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada con gente disfrazada, Marlene se había disfrazado de hada, muy similar a otras chicas, con colores que obviamente favorecían sus facciones y sus ojos, Alice se había disfrazado como de la época victoriana, al igual que su pareja Frank; de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar un grupo de pasos metálicos que descendían de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, el primero en aparecer fue Peter, que se veía algo regordete con el peto, los pantalones y botas metálicas se veían pesadas, la parte del peto tenía unas molduras en forma de una rata, un perro, un ciervo y un hombre lobo, después de Peter, bajó Remus Lupin, que lucía excepcionalmente guapo y gallardo, la armadura a diferencia de Peter que parecía una bola de metal, en él lucía muy bien, formando su cuerpo y estilizándolo, tenía puestos sus guantes, y al igual que Peter, el peto tenía la misma moldura, después bajó James Potter, de la mano de Lily Evans, quién recibía miradas de envidia de parte de muchas chicas en la sala.

La armadura de James tenía un ligero toque en las hombreras, haciéndolo ver más fornido, además, sin saber como lo había logrado, parecía una segunda piel, formando los músculos de sus piernas, de sus brazos y su pecho, cuando Lily lo vio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrir su boca como una boba; Lily por su parte iba vestida con la reina de corazones, con un escote no muy pronunciado pero favorecedor, mostrando el borde de sus senos, el corsé le hacía una figura hermosa, y su pelo iba peinado en alto, para que quedará con la pequeña corona; Sirius bajo de último, sin embargo él como siempre, lucía guapísimo, su armadura de alguna forma lucía un poco oxidada y golpeada ayudaban a su imagen de chico malo (el la había usado en un entrenamiento de quidditch para agregarle algunas heridas de guerra), su pelo suelto hasta los hombros, la armadura pegándose a cada músculo de él, haciéndolo parecer mayor, las hombreras anchas, y los detalles del peto eran la cereza del pastel junto con su sonrisa amplia.

Marlene estuvo a su lado en un momento, colgándose de su brazo, el le sonrió sin embargo ya no era lo mismo, y Marlene lo sabía, el se estaba comenzando a aburrir.

-¿Alguien sabe porqué demonios mi hermana no baja?—preguntó James volteando a las escaleras.

-Esta ultimando unos detalles de su disfraz, será mejor que bajemos, la veremos en el gran comedor—dijo Lily.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas, Selene se observaba una vez más al espejo antes de bajar a la sala común, se había disfrazado de ángel, por sugerencia de Lily.

Winki le había confeccionado el disfraz, traía un vestido que le quedaba como una segunda piel, este vestido se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, el vestido era sin tirantes, y caía en una especie de forma de sirena suelta al final, arriba del vestido llevaba un abrigo en tul muy delgado y trasparente de seda natural, que caía naturalmente de la misma manera que el vestido, brindándole una imagen muy elegante con un cinturón en detalles de pedrería delicadamente posado en la parte alta de la cintura, se puso unos aretes pequeños y delicados de diamantes, su pelo caía en suaves ondas, trenzado delicadamente en la parte superior de su cabeza para asemejar una pequeña corona, con unos brochecitos que su madre le había enviado, dando una especie de tocado delicado, parecía como si le hubieran puesto polvo de estrellas en el pelo. Su maquillaje era sobrio, un suave delineado negro en la parte superior del parpado, sus pestañas debidamente curvadas y hermosas, sus labios en su sobrio tono rosa, y sus mejillas con un toque de rubor, simplemente se veía hermosa, entonces Winki le colocó el último detalle, las alas, hermosamente confeccionadas, se movían a la voluntad de la dueña, dándole la ilusión de ser un ángel verdadero.

Todos había salido de la sala común pero a Sirius se le había olvidado su espada en el dormitorio así que regresó por ella, dejando a Marlene esperándolo en el gran comedor, Selene había terminado de bajar las escaleras y estaba cruzando hacía el retrato de la pared, cuando escuchó unos pasos metálicos venir de detrás de ella. Ella volteó y ahí estaba él, gallardo y con ese físico perfecto, sus ojos grises centelleantes y su sonrisa pícara. Era imposible no quedársele mirando, el comenzó a acercarse lentamente e hizo una reverencia ante la visión que tenía frente a él haciendo gala de su armadura como si fuera un caballero verdadero; ella simplemente le quitaba el aliento, lucía simplemente fuera de este mundo, su belleza completamente etérea, como si nada terrenal se colgara de esas alas.

-Ya había sospechado que eras un ángel el día que fijé mis ojos por primera vez en ti—sonrió Sirius acercandoce—pero hoy me lo confirmas, te vez hermosa Sel—dijo el, logrando que la chica se sonrojara hermosamente por esas palabras.

-Gracias—dijo ella colocando una de sus manos en su antebrazo.

-Como estoy seguro que Lucy te abducirá toda la noche… ¿me permites esta pieza?—dijo él sorprendiendo a la chica, por su galanura, ella asintió su cabeza y el extendió su mano, con un brazo le rodeo la cintura mientras con la otra mano libre la tomaba de la mano, ella colocó una mano en su hombro y la otra en la mano de Sirius, y comenzó a guiarla con una canción que él tarareaba, por alguna extraña razón esa canción se le hacía conocida.

Le dio una vuelta y cuando la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos colocó la otra mano de ella en sus hombros, de esta manera las dos manos de Sirius se posaron en su cintura.

Se estaban dejando llevar y lo sabían, pero no podían resistirse, era como si de pronto no existiera absolutamente nadie más en el mundo, solo ellos dos, seguían bailando al compás del tarareo de Sirius y ella le dedicó una mirada hermosa, de pronto la música paró, impulsado por el efecto hipnótico que tenía ese aroma a frutos rojos sobre él, con una de sus manos acunó el rostro de Selene.

Los ojos de la chica lo miraban con intriga, esos ojos azules, esos benditos ojos azules que le habían mostrado el paraíso, la apretó con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura, ella cerro sus ojos y él la besó, la besó como jamás había besado a una chica, como si tuviese al más fino de los cristales entre sus manos, con miedo de romperlo, sus labios primero rozaron suavemente los de Selene, para después trazar con la punta de su lenga su labio inferior, demandando entrada, así era él avasallante y ella abrió sus labios disfrutando de todas las caricias que le ofrecían, saboreó menta y chocolate, el beso era suave, lento y cadencioso, él sentía que estaba volando, sus dos manos la abrazaron como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, las manos de ella se aferraron a la nuca de él, mientras un calor inexplicable comenzaba a formarse en su bajo vientre, entonces algo inexplicable comenzó a suceder, Sirius sentía como su magia comenzaba a rodearlo de manera potente, el beso comenzó a ser más animal, más desesperado, con mayor necesidad; ella sentía como su magia hacia lo mismo, entonces el sintió la calidez de la magia de ella, y emitió un gruñido en sus labios, mientras comenzaba a empujarla contra la mesa de la sala común, ella sintió la magia de él, como comenzaba a penetrarla, el placer que estaba sintiendo solo con un beso era impresionante, Sirius jamás había sentido algo así solo con un beso, la respiración de los dos comenzó a hacerse más errática, mezclándose, alientos, saliva, no quería dejar de besarla, entonces todo estallo en mil pedazos para los dos, ella aferraba la melena de Sirius, mientras el la pegaba contra su cuerpo causando que ella se arqueara, Sirius recargo su frente en la de ella, rozando su nariz de manera cariñosa, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración—Ese fue mi primer beso—dijo Selene sonriendo hermosamente para él.

-¿Estas preparada para el segundo?—dijo él, mientras tomaba sus labios una vez más sin pedir permiso, volviendo a sentir la magia mezclarse, las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambos se escuchaban en la sala común que estaba vacía, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el crujir del fuego. Y una vez más todo volvió a estallar—Sel—susurró él provocando que ella abriera sus ojos y lo mirará—creo que tenemos que volver a la realidad—dijo el sonriendo para ella.

Entonces fue como si la bañaran con un balde de agua fría, ¿Por qué la había besado?, ¿para qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste Sirus?—preguntó ella con sus ojos fijados en los suyos.

-Cuando tenga la respuesta, te prometo que te la diré Selene—dijo sinceramente Sirius.

Entonces ella asintió, ella podía esperar, esperaría a que el pusiera en su lugar los sentimientos que ella le provocaba, sin embargo, tampoco lo esperaría sentada, si podían coincidir que maravilla, si no es posible, entonces atesoraría ese primer beso como el mejor de los recuerdos.

Porque la felicidad que sentía en ese momento nadie se la robaría. Ella desde aquel día en que vio a Sirius desnudo al lado de Marlene, había comprendido algo, él era un alma libre, no podía ser encarcelado, por lo que ella lo dejaba ser, jamás externando sus sentimientos de manera hablada, porque después de ese beso, el debería de darse una idea de lo que ella sentía por él. Cuando Sirius vio que ella no lo cuestionó más, le agradeció internamente, tenía que platicar con Remus definitivamente.

….

Mientras tanto en el baile, las parejas ocupaban la pista bailando al son de música movida, todos se la estaban pasando en grande, todos menos Marlene, que en ese momento lo único que hacía era voltear a la puerta esperando a su caballero de galante armadura, y suspiraba mientras volteaba a la pista y veía como Lily bailaba con James, era pésimo bailando, pero al parecer Lily no lo notaba, la pelirroja se reía, mientras James hacía pasos ridículos. Marlene seguía moviendo la vista indistintamente, Frank y Alice bailaban tímidamente, el chico tenía miedo inclusive de tocarle demasiado la cintura, mientras ella le sonreía encantadoramente; del otro lado de la pista Remus Lupin bailaba con una chica de Ravenclaw, y Peter a su lado bailaba con una chica de Hafflepuf, se la estaban pasando en grande, entonces su mirada se posó en otra persona que, al igual que ella, esperaba a su pareja, Lucius Malfoy, estaba elegantemente vestido con sus túnicas de gala, casi nadie de Slytherin se disfrazó; esperaba en la puerta del gran comedor—Que extraño—dijo Marlene en voz alta.

-¿Qué es extraño nena?—escuchó a un barítono preguntarle al oído seductoramente, ella sonrió ampliamente al sentir su oído vibrar con aquella voz.

-Que tardaras tanto—dijo ella con una sonrisa—vamos a bailar—acto seguido lo jalo a la pista, sin embargo el gran comedor seguía con la mirada a la criatura que atravesaba las mesas en búsqueda de su pareja, Selene Potter, se veía hermosa, simplemente divina.

Lucius Malfoy acudió a su encuentro algo perspicaz, una cosa es que el se comportará como un caballero y otra muy distinta que no se diera cuenta de las miradas furtivas que Sirius Black mandaba en dirección de su cita, sin embargo Selene era muy transparente, ya después averiguaría que sucedía.

-Te ves hermosa Selene—dijo Lucius sonriendo ampliamente—la espera valió la pena—dijo el rubio platino.

-Lo siento Lucius, tuve un problema con mis alas—dijo ella.

El la llevó a la pista de baile, dónde la chica disfrutó muchísimo, todos le lanzaban miradas de admiración a la más joven de los Potter, hasta altas horas de la noche bailaron, y él, como todo un caballero, en todo momento le procuró bebidas, y cuando la acompañó de regreso a la torre le prestó su saco. Esta vez Lucius fue audaz y le robó un pequeño beso de los labios para sorpresa de Selene, y de un muy celoso Sirius que observó todo mientras él subía las escaleras, claro que la chica no había podido hacer mucho, el muy idiota le había robado el beso, pero los celos lo carcomían por dentro.


	12. Cap11 Feliz Cumpleaños Cornamenta

** Cumpleaños Cornamenta. **

El primer semestre había pasado rápidamente, y el tercer año de Selene estaba a punto de terminar, los profesores nunca dejaban de elogiarla, era simplemente brillante, sin embargo que se podía esperar de una chica entrenada por el mismímo Albus Dumbledore, la amistad con Régulus Black para sorpresa de propios y extraños crecía rápidamente, a Selene le encantaba su sentido del humor y el hecho de que tratara bien al elfo domestico de su casa. Además el ayudaba un poco a saciar la curiosidad de Selene sobre los límites de la magia, así que ellos intercambiaban libros, apuntes y conversaciones ante la mirada estupefacta de los merodeadores, y los amigos de Régulus.

Las conversaciones generalmente iban en torno a cuestiones meramente académicas, sin embargo la sed de conocimiento de Selene era impresionante— ¿Cómo es que no fuiste sorteada en Ravenclaw?—le preguntó una vez Régulus mientras hacían un ensayo en la biblioteca para transformaciones.

-Porque no se respetar tanto las reglas y tampoco soy tan alzada—dijo ella con su mirada aún en el libro—aunque el sombrero seleccionador me dijo algo…no, no vale la pena—dijo ella viendo a Régulus recordando aquel momento, capturando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto él divertido de la expresión de Selene.

-Que la luna también tiene un lado oscuro—dio ella frunciendo el seño—no se a que se refería—dijo ella.

-Bueno es simple, se refería a ti—dijo Régulus gesticulando con su mano, mientras madame Prince los mandaba a callar, Selene levantó su mirada y se sentó derecha, aun sin entenderlo—Honestamente Selene, era muy lista para algunas cosas, pero para otras eres igual de distraída que tu hermano, ¿Qué significa tu nombre?—preguntó Régulus con cara de obviedad.

-Luna—entonces Selene abrió los ojos con mirada de comprensión—se refería a mi, a que yo tengo un lado oscuro—dijo ella, mientras Régulus asentía su cabeza y seguía escribiendo—Por eso me quería poner en Slytherin—soltó ella de pronto.

El joven sonrió ampliamente de manera depredadora—ya quisieras ser tan genial—dijo el con una risita.

-Oh cállate serpiente rastrera—soltó ella con un bufido, y los dos comenzaron a reír y siguieron con su trabajo.

-Tengo que presentarte a Severus, se van a caer bien, tiene una mente bien despierta—dijo él.

Entonces Régulus puso los ojos en blanco al ver entrar a Lucius a la biblioteca—te buscan—dijo él, mientras ella volteaba a la puerta y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, para ir con su novio.

-Nos vemos Regi—dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que odio ese apodo, cierto?—puso cara de sufrimiento, y ella le devolvía una sonrisa esplendida—esa sonrisa también—dijo el de ultimo.

-Te veo en Defensa—soltó ella.

Mientras su novio le daba un beso en la mejilla y le quitaba los libros de las manos.

Después del baile las cosas con Sirius una vez más se habían quedado en un limbo, lo más raro de todo es que había cortado con Marlene y había regresado a su rutina de fajarse y tirarse a lo que se moviera, siempre y cuando hubiera un cuerpo caliente disponible, por él no había problema, después de aquel beso su comportamiento respecto a Selene era más errático.

Sirius Black no sabía como lidiar con los sentimientos en general, complicaban demasiado las cosas según él, sabía como lidiar con el placer, la atracción, se había autoproclamado un total hedonista, confundiendo muchísimo a Selene puesto que en ese beso había mostrado otra cosa y la había hecho sentir como si él correspondiera sus sentimientos, sin embargo Sirius Black estaba empecinado en demostrar que no le importaba nada en el mundo; por lo que Régulus había dejado entre ver, ya que al igual que su hermano mayor era exageradamente privado; las cosas no iban nada bien en Grimould Place repercutiendo en su comportamiento, convirtiéndolo en alguien más soberbio, arrogante e irreverente. Eso no impedía que sus actividades "extracurriculares" siguieran sucediendo.

Era obvio que Lucius notara esto y tomará las cosas a su favor, acercándose más a Selene, hasta llegar al punto de pedirle que fuera su novia regresando del descanso de navidad, en las vacaciones le enviaba mínimo 3 lechuzas por día, para hastío de James que solo recibió dos cartas de Lily con quien iban lentas las cosas, bueno ahora podía sostener una conversación con ella sin ser maldecido hasta el próximo Halloween.

-¿Lucius?—dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, enronqueciendo su voz una octava más y poniendo esa cara con la que él no le negaba nada, el simplemente se rió era victima de la manipulación femenina.

-¿Qué pasa Selene?—dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa cazadora, ya que había visto que el corredor se estaba quedando vacío para su conveniencia, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acorralarla contra una pared.

-Mañana tienes ronda ¿cierto?—dijo ella un poco nerviosa por éste tipo de cercanía, sentía el pecho de él contra su pecho, el afirmó mientras rozaba los labios de la chica, y colocaba una mano acunando su rostro, y comenzaba a besarla lánguidamente—me estaba preguntando—beso—si tal vez—beso—podrías cubrirme—beso—en una broma—beso—que pienso—beso—hacer—termino por fin la chica.

-Mmmm, ¿se puede saber en que consistirá la broma?—dijo él, ella sentía que se iba a negar, pero pasado mañana era el cumpleaños de James y ella se lo festejaría como todo un merodeador, entonces ella fue la que empezó a besarlo cadenciosamente, dejo sus labios para besar su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y su barbilla y poner esa bendita mirada a la que él no podía decir que no. Al final del pasillo un chico alto de melena larga y negra observaba el intercambio con un rostro contorsionado de celos, mientras sus ojos grises se fijaban en la chica que tenía al lado y le sonreía de forma picara, siguió con su camino, con esa imagen mental.

-Quiero hacer algo en el gran comedor, por el cumpleaños de mi hermano, ¿me ayudarás?—el ponderó su pregunta y asintió.

-Tendrás hasta las 12, que es cuando termino mi ronda, ¿está bien?, yo te cubro—ella afirmó fervientemente su cabeza y le jaló la mano para ir a comer.

….

La noche antes del cumpleaños de James, Selene en compañía de Lily, Alice y Marlene salían furtivamente de la torre, los chicos estaban quien sabe dónde celebrando con anticipación el cumpleaños de James (estaban en Hogsmade, en las tres escobas tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla y brindando). Las chicas iban vestidas totalmente de negro y con pasamontañas, como si fueran a hacer un atraco.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto—gimió Lily, suspirando exasperada, cargando una bolsa negra pesada al estilo Santa Claus.

-¿Estás segura que no nos van a atrapar?—dijo Alice mientras caminaba detrás de las chicas volteando a ver el retrato de la dama gorda y como la seguridad de la sala quedaba atrás.

-Segurísima—dijo Selene con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro— ¿Marlene trajiste las escobas?—preguntó mientras jalaba otra bolsa.

La rubia asintió y siguieron su camino al gran comedor— ¿Para qué dijiste que necesitabas las escobas?—dijo Marlene mientras se asomaba por un pasillo y hacia señas. Todas caminaban de puntitas y se pegaban a las paredes— ¿Sabes que si tu hermano y Sirius descubren que también tomé sus escobas me van a matar?—

-Para subir al techo—respondió Selene mientras escuchaban unos pasos firmes acercarse. Cuando vieron una rubia cabellera cruzar el recodo todas volvieron a respirar—Y no se van a enterar—

-Tengo las llaves, muy bien ya te lo dije Selene tienen hasta las 12—las cuatro chicas fueron detrás de Lucius para que les abriera las puertas del gran comedor, entonces las chicas entraron a ejecutar el plan de acción—después de esto me debes, como unas cuantas buenas sesiones de besos—dijo Lucius jalándola hacía él—cuatro de hecho—dijo él

-2 y el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta—el negó la cabeza y sonrío malévolamente—esta bien, te daré tus sesiones de besos—dijo ella juguetonamente.

-Esa es mi chica—

….

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores vieron entrar a las chicas muy cansadas y somnolientas al gran comedor, James esperaba al menos un feliz cumpleaños por parte de Lily, sin embargo ella simplemente llegó y se sentó murmurando algo así como—me debes una Potter—además si algo podía ir peor su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado, el esperaba un pastel o algo así.

Entonces las chicas se sentaron derechas cuchicheando algo sobre que ya era hora, pero no pasaba nada y seguían observando a la entrada del gran comedor, a lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar una escoba volar, entonces todas las cabezas se levantaron y voltearon a la puerta para ver entrar a Selene Potter montada en una escoba, de la escoba venía colgada una especie de manta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Jamie".

Los vitoreos iniciaron, los merodeadores estaban algo impresionados, no por completo hasta que de la varita de Selene salieron chispas a un rincón del techo del gran comedor, en serie comenzaron a explotar unos cohetes de muchísimos colores, el humo que dejaban pintados a todos de colores morados, verdes, amarillos, el gran comedor era una fiesta de colores, hasta que las mechas llegaron a la parte de detrás de la mesa de los maestros, y un gran León se formó y comenzó a correr a la puerta rugiendo, explotando y dejando un letrero _"Travesura Realizada", _Selene ya los había escuchado decir eso muchas veces, así que no era extraño que conociera la frase, James estaba estupefacto, y decir orgulloso era muy poco para lo que se sentía, todos en la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudían, e inclusive Dumbledore se veía divertido.

Por si fuera poco Selene de último momento lanzó unas serpentinas con su varita, mientras Lily, Marlene y Alice, traían el pastel para James y lo felicitaban, era un pastel enorme, James simplemente no lo podía creer.

El gran comedor terminó lleno de confeti, pólvora, humo, serpentinas y colores. Cuando Selene bajo de la escoba James la estrujo en un fuerte abrazo—Ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor—dijo él riendo a carcajadas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jamie—dijo ella felizmente—te amo hermanito—

-Y yo a ti—

Lily observaba el intercambio de los hermanos Potter con muchísimo interés, ver a James cerca de su hermana era simplemente rarísimo, si ella estaba triste hacia cosas graciosas para hacerla reír, la protegía como a nada en este mundo, e inclusive había logrado que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo por ella. En ese momento Lily Evans se preguntó ¿Cómo sería ser el centro del universo de James Potter?... y ahí la realidad la golpeo, ella estaba enamorada de ese chico arrogante, egocéntrico y snob.

Lily se levantó, se colocó frente a James Potter, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo—Feliz cumpleaños James—el sonrió como un tonto, poniendo esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella de loco enamorado y para impresión de todos los que observaban el intercambio de sus compañeros Gryffindor, Lily Evans le tomó la mano y le dijo—vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases—ese día algo cambio en el intercambio normal de aquellos dos.


	13. Cap12 Verano

**Cap11. Verano. **

Las vacaciones de verano pintaban a ser algo genial, la presencia de los merodeadores ya estaba confirmada, además Selene había arreglado todo para que las chicas asistieran a su casa, saldrían al Londres muggle con Lily, que tenía boletos para un concierto de una banda muggle llamada Black Sabbath, así que sería toda una experiencia.

Selene ya tenía listas sus cosas y estaba en la habitación de los chicos con Winki viendo como James y Sirius empacaban toda su ropa a prisa, el tren saldría en 2 horas y no estaban ni cerca de terminar. Remus se reía, mientras Peter bajaba el baúl de su cama, los dos chicos comenzaron a tener algo así como un ataque de histeria.

-Siempre es divertido de ver—dijo Peter mientras se sentaba al lado de Selene

-Lo más gracioso de esto es la declaración ferviente de que no lo volverán a hacer—

Para ese momento tanto James como Sirius aventaron sus almohadas a sus dos amigos.

-En vez de estar burlándose deberían de ayudarnos—dijo Sirius enfunfurruñado en la cama, viendo todo lo que le hacía falta guardar.

-Son magos sabían—dijo Remus riéndose con más ganas.

Entonces Winki tronó sus dedos y todas las cosas comenzaron a arreglase, las escobas se fueron a sus estuches, los uniformes bien doblados, todo automáticamente, organizándose de manera impecable. James volteó a ver a Selene y la abrazó, después le dijo a Winki que estaría en deuda eterna con ella, haciendo una pomposa reverencia parecida a la de un caballero. Winki se sonrojó, pero ella dijo que su ama había sido la que se lo había pedido, Charlus había mandado por bucéfalo una semana antes de que los chicos regresarán a casa, así que Selene ya no tenía excusas para ponerse sus trajes de montar.

Selene se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿No iras con nosotros en el tren?—preguntó Peter con cara de decepción.

Ella negó con la cabeza—Lucius—todos los merodeadores hicieron un puchero de asco cuando escucharon el nombre, ella volteó los ojos—Lucius me ha pedido que vaya con él en el tren, ya que se irá a visitar a unos familiares de Francia en el verano y no podremos vernos—Sirius esbozó una sonrisa depredadora.

-Si yo fuera Lucy no te dejaría sola ni cinco segundos—dijo él, mientras Remus le aventaba una almohada—Gracias a merlín no soy él, imagínense tendría en mi rostro esa expresión permanente de asco—entonces todos se rieron a carcajadas.

Selene cruzó sus brazos y puso una expresión de pocos amigos—Por lo menos él no anda como perro en brama por todo el colegió—dijo ella azotando la puerta detrás.

Peter, Remus y James estaban riéndose a carcajadas por la expresión de Sirius, que era algo así como una combinación de "doncella ultrajada" y "perrito que quiere cariño".

-Tiene un punto ahí amigo—dijo James que no dejaba de reírse.

-Yo no las busco, ellas me encuentran a mi—dijo el en tono de protesta, tratando de defender su honor.

-Si claro, recuerdan esa vez de las gemelas Rosier en el campo de quidditch—dijo Peter riéndose.

-Pensé que se lo iban a comer vivo—dijo Remus riendo una vez más.

-O la vez de Carolina, merlín juro que no he vuelto a ese rincón de la biblioteca—dijo James.

-Que me dicen de Hope, esa vez fue impresionante tengo que admitirlo, fajarse a una chica en el escritorio de McGonagall es algo—dijo Remus

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿podemos parar de remembrar mis historias?, son privadas saben—soltó Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado, tratando de recordar a todas las chicas.

-Si solo tú, y el colegio entero lo saben—soltó James con sorna.

-No puedo decirles la cantidad de armarios de escobas y salones vacíos que he conocido—soltó Sirius con cinismo.

Entonces todos se rieron, y comenzaron a bajar sus cosas para irse a la estación.

….

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Selene bajó elegantemente del brazo de Lucius, para deleite de la señora Malfoy que esperaba a su hijo, cuando Dorea Potter observó esto no le gustó para nada, pero ciertamente su hija hablaba maravillas del chico, así que tendría que darle una oportunidad.

Winki venía con el baúl de su ama, y se acerco a Dorea sonriendo, la señora Potter esbozó una sonrisa igual para la elfina, entonces vio como 4 chicos se acercaban corriendo hacía ella, James soltó el baúl detrás de él y abrazó a su madre, después Sirius, luego Remus, y Peter al ultimo.

-Ya arregle con sus padres que nos visiten 2 semanas en la mansión, tengo entendido que también unas amigas de Selene vendrán—sonrió Dorea—tendremos casa llena—

Entonces Selene se acerco tomada de la mano de Lucius a su madre, Lucius inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la señora Potter, tomó la mano de Selene y la beso—cada minuto lejos de ti será una tortura—dijo Lucius, mientras los merodeadores detrás de él hacían caras de asco y Dorea Potter trató de esconder una carcajada fingiendo tos. Lucius se fue, una vez más inclinando su cabeza.

Cuando Lucius terminó de irse, Selene les dio un sape a los 4 chicos—tienen que hacer eso cada vez que él me dice algo lindo—dijo ella mientras los cuatro chicos se sobaban la cabeza y reían.

Sirius levantó la mano y dijo—si por algo lindo te refieres a lo más odiosamente cursi que he escuchado en mi vida… entonces—los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas y respondieron al unísono—si—

Entonces Dorea comenzó a reírse—oh cielo, es que tienes que admitirlo sonó tan—Selene lanzó sus manos al aire y salió caminando a la estación para subirse al auto, que era un Rolls Royce de los años cuarentas, obviamente modificado mágicamente por dentro parecía una limusina, entonces entraron James, Sirius y Dorea al auto.

Todo el camino James y Sirius se la pasaron imitando escenas de lo más cursis, para deleite de ellos, Selene participó y se reían en conjunto. Llegaron a la mansión Potter, el carro se estacionó en la entrada y los elfos domésticos ya esperaban en la entrada, sin embargo Winki no dejó que tomaran el baúl de su ama—Winki se encargará de arreglar las cosas de su ama—dijo mientras Dorea la veía con una sonrisa tierna pintada en su rostro.

-Hey Romeos los espero adentro para comer—dijo Dorea mientras cruzaba el umbral de la mansión Potter.

Mientras los chicos seguían con los juegos. Entonces para sorpresa de James y Selene, Sirius se hincó en su rodilla izquierda, Selene y James seguían riendo, entonces Sirius puso su cara sería, Selene también intentó imitarlo, pero verlo así era muy gracioso.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo ciego que he sido—dijo Sirius de pronto y Selene se quedó estupefacta, el estaba tomando su mano y la veía profundamente a los ojos—pero con una sola palabra tuya te juro que mando todo al demonio, solo por un beso tuyo, he intentado encontrar en otros labios lo que sentí aquella noche, pero no, simplemente no, Selene, no soporto saber que—pero James no lo dejó continuar se estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero Selene estaba estupefacta, total y completamente sonrojada. Por alguna extraña razón ella sabía que eso ya no era parte del juego.

-Esa ha sido la más creíble hasta ahora Canuto, mira hasta lograste que se sonrojara—Sirius se levanto con una sonrisa sin embargo sus ojos no abandonaron los ojos de Selene en ningún momento; tomó a James de un hombro y entraron corriendo para subir las escaleras, dejando a una muy azorada Selene en la entrada.

….

Era temprano y hacía un día hermoso afuera, el verano de 1975 pintaba para ser uno bueno, Selene se estiraba en su amplia cama, estaba muy emocionada porque hoy llegarían sus amigas, los chicos habían llegado ayer por la noche, y habían salido a hacer quien sabe que cosa, pero cuando regresaron pudo jurar que escuchó a un perro ladrar.

Se levantó y despabiló, su desayuno ya la estaba esperando a un lado de su cama en una bandeja, con una hermosa orquídea, Selene sonrió ante el detalle de Winki.

Cuando salió de la regadera Winki ya la esperaba con un hermoso vestido en sus pequeñas manos, Selene se vistió y dio una mirada apreciativa a su reflejo, el vestido de corte imperio, realizado en tul azul marino, delicadamente salpicado con flores en guipur, enmarcado con unos finos tirantes cuajados de flores pequeñas, con una caída libre y fluida, Winki le colocó unos aretes de pequeños zafiros, le soltó su pelo ya seco y arreglado. Se veía hermosa, pero eso para Winki ya no era una sorpresa.

Selene iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre sonar por toda la casa, entonces recogió su vestido y bajó corriendo para abrir la puerta. Paradas frente al umbral estaban hermosamente vestidas, al igual que Selene con vestidos veraniegos, Alice y Marlene, sin embargo Lily traía puesto unos shorts y una blusa hecha de manta. Selene las abrazó y les dio la bienvenida, mientras las guiaba a su habitación, en donde ya estaba dispuesta una cama enorme para las noches de pijamadas, entonces Marlene sacó de su bolso dos botellas de licor ambarino mordiéndose los labios y poniendo una expresión picara en esos ojos aceitunados.

-Se las robe a mi padre de su reserva especial—dijo ella agitando las botellas en la cara de las chicas—destilados del fuego de un volcán—sonrió ella.

Entonces para sorpresa de todas Alice sacó otra botella con el mismo liquido ambarino—supuse que sería divertido—dijo ella mientras todas reían y se abrazaban.

-Entonces además del concierto de rock, piensan ponerse ebrias—dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Nos pondremos ebrias—corrigió Marlene, mientras Selene las guiaba por las escaleras a su habitación— ¿Esa es la habitación de Sirius?—preguntó Marlene, volteando la vista a la puerta frente a la habitación de Selene, que en ese momento estaba cerrada.

-Oh, si, esa es, y también la habitación de Remus, de Peter y de James—dijo Selene-¿te sigue importando?—preguntó Selene.

-No soy tonta Selene, yo se que Sirius solo ama a una chica, sin embargo es demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta de ello, a él no le gusta lidiar con sentimientos sabes, le da miedo, pero cuando las cosas terminaron yo ya estaba interesada en Amos Diggory—dijo ella

-¿El Hafflepuf?, es muy guapo—dijo Alice, Marlene asintió su cabeza.

-Me ha estado enviando lechuzas todo el verano—dijo sonriente.

Las chicas continuaron platicando, y riendo, mientras comían unas botanas que les había preparado Winki, entonces los chicos tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Se puede señoritas?—dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente al ver a las chicas platicando y riendo.

-Claro chicos adelante—dijo Selene, mientras observaba a Marlene y ella asentía con su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Los cuatro merodeadores pasaron a la habitación, donde platicaron con las chicas hasta el cansancio, hasta que decidieron ir a jugar quidditch al jardín, para sorpresa de todos Lily resultó ser una excelente cazadora, Marlene, James y Sirius le rogaron que entrara al equipo pero la respuesta de ella fue simple—No, ¿están locos?, este año serán los TIMO´s, mis estudios van primero—dijo ella para la decepción de los miembros del equipo, después fueron a nadar al lago, se metieron con la ropa que traían, no les importó.

Dorea y Charlus observaban a sus hijos y a sus amigos desde el balcón de la habitación principal de la mansión, donde se podía apreciar la extensión del lago y el pasto, los chicos estaban jugando guerras, se aventaban agua con las manos, hasta que Marlene atacó a Remus y lo tumbó por completo en el lago, entonces Peter hizo lo mismo con Alice, que se reía y quitaba el pelo de su rostro, mientras Remus le lanzaba un chorro de agua con la boca a Marlene sin embargo antes de que James pudiera ejecutar su plan maestro Lily tomó su varita y lanzó un chorro de agua a presión, James fue lanzado tres metros en el aire, cayó causando un splash y mojándolos a todos, todos se reían, mientras Dorea y Charlus sonreían ante la imagen que solo ellos admiraban—Así que ella es Lily Evans—dijo el señor Potter mientras sostenía a su mujer entre sus brazos.

-Estuvo aquí en la fiesta de navidad, es hermosa cierto—dijo Dorea volteando la mirada a Charlus, el asintió con su cabeza y sonreía ampliamente al ver como su hijo le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Creo que es un mal de familia, nos enamoramos de quien nos trata mal—Dorea le dio un beso en los labios, colocando su mano en la mejilla de su marido.

-Es que eras un idiota egocéntrico—el señor Potter puso rostro de herido.

-Si, pero soy tu idiota—dijo él guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole ampliamente, provocando que Dorea volviera a reír.

…

-Estoy aburrido—dio Sirius soltando un alarido dramático—hay que hacer algo—le inquirió a las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter esparcidas desinteresadamente en los sillones leyendo.

Marlene se sentó y dijo—juguemos confesión o prueba, ¿o como se llamaba el juego Lily?—dijo la rubia volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-Se llama verdad o reto, y necesitamos una botella—entonces Lily se mordió la lengua la ver la malévola sonrisa de Marlene en su cara.

-Resulta ser que tenemos tres botellas mi querida Lily—dijo Marlene, mientras obligaba a todas las chicas a levantarse.

-¿Botellas?—dijo Sirius—hay alcohol de por medio—dijo el con una sonrisa picara—yo juego, voy por los chicos—

Todos los Gryffindor estaban sentados en forma de círculo mientras una botella con un líquido de color ambarino descansaba en medio de los chicos reunidos.

-Muy bien ¿Cuáles son las reglas?—preguntó James entusiasmado.

-Muy bien las reglas básicas es que se tiene que girar la botella, la punta de la botella manda, la base obedece, la persona que mande hará la pregunta ¿verdad o reto? Si no aceptas contestar la verdad o hacer el reto, como castigo tendrás que tomar un sorbo de la botella—dijo Marlene con una sonrisa.

-Que les parece, si hacemos el juego más interesante—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—Vale cualquier reto, y cualquier verdad—todos afirmaron—una vez dentro ya no se puede retroceder—todos afirmaron una vez más, Lily tenía una cara de nervios impresionantes—y realizaremos el hechizo de la burbuja de la verdad así nadie podrá mentir—dijo el con una sonrisa malévola al final de esto, alzó su varita murmuro algo, y una burbuja los cubrió a todos. James se puso las manos en la frente, esperaba que no preguntaran nada comprometedor.

Así el juego comenzó y la primera en mandar fue Marlene, a Sirius-¿Muy bien Black, verdad o reto?—dijo ella

-Verdad—dijo el

-Muy bien, ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?—dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, pero la verdad es que no me gusta admitirlo—dijo él mordiéndose la lengua.

La botella siguió girando, hasta ahora los retos habían sido bastante ingeniosos, en uno de ellos Remus prefirió el Whiskey de fuego—no pienso lamerte un pie Sirius…todos sabemos que tienes pie de atleta—dijo Remus mientras hacia un gesto por lo fuerte del licor, y todos se reían. En algún punto James había tenido que hacerle un baile muy sensual a una sonrojada Lily Evans, y Peter había preferido el licor antes que besarle el trasero a bucéfalo. Marlene había tenido que besar a un muy azorado Remus Lupin, hasta que Lily volvió a girar la botella, y hasta ahora Selene que había estado exenta cayó.

-Muy bien Potter—dijo Lily un tanto alegre por los cuatro tragos que le había dado a la botella-¿verdad o reto?—

-Verdad—dijo Selene levantando su barbilla altivamente.

-¿Ya te dieron tu primer beso, y su la respuesta es si, quien fue?—entonces Selene tomó la botella y dio un trago a pecho tosiendo por lo fuerte del licor.

-Vamos Lele, ya todos sabemos que tu primer beso te lo dio Malfoy—dijo James haciendo un gesto, como para darle menos importancia.

-Es que mi primer beso no fue con Lucius—dijo ella para sorpresa de todos, mientras Sirius ponía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara. Entonces Peter se le quedó viendo a Sirius con perspicacia y el guapo pelinegro volteó hacia otro lado.

La botella siguió girando, y ahora James mandaba a Selene— ¿Verdad o Reto?—dijo él.

-Verdad—dijo una vez más Selene.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?—dio James con cara de pocos amigos, pero Selene una vez más tomó la botella y se la empino, volviendo a toser por el ardor del líquido en su garganta.

Volvieron a girar la botella, pareciera que la suerte y la botella estaban en contra de Selene, ahora Sirius la observaba con mirada depredadora, mientras ella se incomodaba ante el calor de aquella mirada— ¿Verdad o Reto?—dijo el guiñando un ojo para Selene.

-¿Verdad?—dijo Selene con rostro de sufrimiento.

-¿Estas enamorada de Lucy?—dijo Sirius mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-No lo se, me gusta eso es obvio, pero no sabría decir si estoy enamorada—

-Es simple cariño se dice si o no—dijo Sirius mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos, con una luz de esperanza.

Selene giró la botella, Alice mandaba a Remus, la chica con una mirada de pena pregunto con su voz amable— ¿Verdad o Reto Remus?—el chico fijó sus ojos ámbar en Alice y dijo sonriente.

-Verdad—

-Muy bien, déjame pensar en algo divertido—dijo la chica— ¿alguna vez has besado a un hombre?—provocando que Sirius riera a carcajadas, mientras Remus sonreía y colocaba la mano en su frente.

-En primer año, todos nosotros—dijo señalando a Peter y James—sufrimos una especie de persecución por ese loco—dijo señalando a Sirius—estaba empecinado en que nuestra amistad tenía que ser sellada con un beso en la boca, porque eso significaba "confianza" según él—las chicas estaban riendo a carcajadas—era horrible—dijo Remus.

-Imagínense, teníamos que caminar como si tuviéramos ojos en la espalda—dijo Peter.

-Eventualmente nos beso a todos, atrapándonos bajo muerdagos hechizados, o inmovilizándonos, si me lo preguntan, yo creo que estaba reafirmando su sexualidad—dijo James mientras todos se reían y Sirius decía.

-Admítanlo, el mejor beso que les han dado en su vida ha sido el mío—dijo Sirius con sorna

-Oh si Canuto, eres todo lo que había soñado en un hombre—dijo James volteando los ojos

Remus volvió a girar la botella, ahora Sirius mandaba a Lily, a quien el licor ya estaba haciendo su efecto.

-¿Verdad o Reto Evans?—dijo Sirius divertido por ver a Lily, tan feliz.

-Reto, dispara Black—dijo Lily

-¿Qué?—dijo Sirius.

-No importa, dime el reto—dijo ella.

-Te reto a que beses a James Potter por unos buenos treinta segundo—dijo él, para sorpresa de un muy azorado James.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos Lily Evans se levantó, después jaló a James del brazo, este se paró trastabillado un poco ante un auditorio expectante, mientras Sirius se agarraba con ambas manos la melena, él no creía que Lily lo fuera a hacer, entonces Lily colocó sus manos en los hombros de James, y chocó sus labios sin ningún disimulo ni reparo contra los suyos, James al principio se sorprendió un poco por la violencia, pero después tomó la situación en sus manos, la tomó por la cintura, la pego contra él de manera dominante logrando que Lily se arqueara contra él, mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca para que no escapara del beso, rozó sus labios con ternura, para después besarla con un poco de desesperación, cuando ella suspiro sorprendida él aprovecho para introducir su lengua y devorarla, _whisky, jamás pensé que a esto sabría nuestro primer beso_ pensó James, mientras Lily, delicadamente posaba sus manos en la nuca de James, para depuse atraerlo con firmeza hacía ella, James estaba viendo fuegos artificiales.

Lily le estaba respondiendo de forma entusiasta, se separaron un poco para respirar, entonces James la miró a los ojos, y una vez mas se besaron antes de que Sirus pudiera decir que los treinta segundo ya habían pasado hace ya dos minutos, el se rascó la nariz y dejo a su mejor amigo disfrutar del momento, porque al parecer, para Lily y James nadie más existía en ese momento en la habitación, solo ellos dos, ellos y el universo, ella lo mordió, lo lamió y para sorpresa de todos, el beso comenzó a calentarse un poco.

-Ya pasaron los treinta segundos—les recordó Marlene, con una sonrisa picara mientras Lily se ponía colorada, y James tomaba la botella y se la empinaba.

-Amo este juego—dijo, mientras todos reían.

Pero Marlene no estaba satisfecha, le hacia falta ver algo que ella sospechaba, de lo cual ya casi estaba segura, volvió a girar la botella, pero la controló con su varita, la detuvo de cierta manera para que quedará ella mandando a Selene.

-¿Verdad o reto Selene?—dijo Marlene sonriente.

-Reto—dijo ella para deleite de Marlene.

-Muy bien, espero que si lo cumplas, porque de verdad no has respondido ninguna pregunta—dijo Marlene con mirada inquisitiva—te reto a que beses a Sirius Black, por unos buenos treinta segundos—Marlene aprovecho ya que James estaba de tan buen humor, que por cierto hizo un gesto afirmativo a su amigo, James estaba atrapado todavía en la ensoñación del beso.

Entonces Selene se levanto, tomó la botella de whiskey y volvió a tomar, para decepción de Sirius, que moría por ese beso, sin embargo el no se convertiría en un simple ladrón de besos. Entonces Marlene, lanzó las manos al aire.

-Por merlín, acaso soy la única que ha notado la tensión entre estos dos—soltó exasperadamente la rubia.

…...

El concierto había estado genial, las chicas lo habían pasado en grande, la música era simplemente genial, el rasgueo de las guitarras proveniente de los amplificadores, la voz rasposa, la agitación y brincos de las personas a su alrededor, los golpes de la batería tan marcados, era como si fueran al compás de los latidos del corazón de Selene.

Llegaron riendo a la mansión Potter, abrazadas—Black Sabbath es definitivamente una de mis bandas preferidas—dijo Selene, mientras Dorea Potter entraba detrás de las chicas, ella había pasado a recogerlas.

Dorea Potter observaba a Selene de manera pensativa, pareciera que fuera ayer cuando esta pequeña prorrumpió en la mansión Potter, pero esta jovencita de 14 años, estaba creciendo feliz, hermosamente normal y rodeada de personas que la adoraban, era por este tipo de momentos, dónde Dorea la veía como una adolescente normal, en que se decía a si misma que modificarle su memoria había sido lo mejor.

Dorea se reía con las chicas mientras ellas cantaban _Paranoid _a todo pulmón y fingían estar tocando la guitarra.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere brownies?—dijo la matriarca de los Potter.

Desde la parte de arriba se escucharon unos pasos bajar a toda velocidad, y un Remus Lupin muy feliz dijo—Yo quiero brownies—para sorpresa de todas, mientras reían al ver la expresión de derrota de Sirius, James y Peter que bajaban detrás de su amigo.

El verano simplemente no podía ser mejor, sin embargo, algo empañaba el pensamiento de Selene, Lucius no había escrito ni una sola vez como lo había prometido, la próxima semana ya entrarían a Hogwarts, seguramente él ya había llegado a casa, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón al voltear a ver a los ojos grises que la esperaban en la entrada de la cocina, todo se le olvidó.


	14. Cap13 La Torre de Astronomía I

**A/N: Un agradecimiento especial a **mmmartta3 **por su reviwe de calidad y critica constuctiva, procuraré bajarle a eso del detalle, pero es que me encanta describir todo a la perfección así que bueno pues me dejé llevar un poco por eso de las espada, pero si tienes razon. Bueno espero que sigas por ahí disfrutando de la lectura. **

**Cap.13 La Torre de Astronomía I**

El colegio ya llevaba una semana de haber iniciado, y Selene tenía la sospecha de que Lucius la estaba evitando a toda costa, no solamente no lo había visto en el gran comedor, tampoco lo había visto en la biblioteca, ni en el campo de qudditch, cuando le preguntó a Régulus si lo había visto en sus sala común el le había respondido que si, sin embargo el rostro del chico le decía a Selene que había algo más de lo que no se estaba enterando.

Después de estarlo buscando durante dos semanas enteras Selene simplemente se había dado por vencida; estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con su rostro descansando en sus manos, mientras contemplaba a una de las ventanas del Gran Comedor con su seño fruncido en un rictus de frustración. Era muy temprano por la mañana, además de todo era fin de semana, así que el lugar estaba completamente vació para felicidad de Selene.

No tenía ganas de que sus amigos la volvieran a cuestionar sobre Lucius y su estúpida ausencia. Frente a ella apareció una taza de chocolate caliente, con unos deliciosos panqueques cubiertos con frutos rojos, Selene agradeció internamente a Winki, siempre sabía como animarla.

Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, volteó sus ojos a ver a la persona que se había sentado junto a ella, unos cachetes regordetes le sonreían, los dientes frontales muy prominentes se dejaban entre ver en esa sonrisa sincera, mientras unos ojos verdes la observaban. Peter tomaba la mano a Selene, Selene correspondió el apretón de manos tratando de encontrar algo que decir pero su boca se quedó abierta. Le mostró una copia del diario el profeta, abriendo la sección de sociales, una foto de Lucius Malfoy en esa permanente cara de asco y arrogancia a la cual se referían los chicos siempre, fingía una sonrisa, mientras una deslumbrantemente feliz Narcisa Black colgaba de su brazo y los padres de ambos chicos Cygnus Black y Abraxas Malfoy Estaban cada uno al lado de su respectivo hijo. Selene leyó el encabezado.

_Las Familias Black y Malfoy están orgullosas_

_De Anunciar el Compromiso de sus hijos. _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Narcisa Black_

Selene intentó seguir leyendo, solamente decían que los tramites para iniciar el contrato de compromiso entre ambas familias estaban siendo iniciados, y que llevarían su debido tiempo, sin embargo los ojos de Selene estaban trabados, no podía dejar de ver la foto. En el píe de la foto decía que el romance había surgido este verano en Francia, dónde ambas familias se habían encontrado por casualidad.

Selene simplemente se sentía abofeteada en la cara y en su orgullo, su cerebro no lograba procesar la información, ciertamente ella no había estado enamorada, pero si había logrado comenzar a sentir algo por el rubio platino. ¿Había sido todo un juego?, ¿Una mala broma?, ¿Para qué?, en sus besos el le dejaba entre ver que si sentía algo, y las constantes platicas, sus risas, el brillo en sus ojos, eso no se podía fingir ¿o si?

Peter esperó a que la información se quedará en su cabeza, espero a que sus sentidos digirieran lo que acababa de ver, Peter la volvió a tomar de la mano, pero Selene se levantó con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, y fue directo afuera, corrió por el puente, dirigiéndose a los linderos del bosque oscuro, entró a las caballerizas, tomó la silla de montar y se la colocó a su caballo, poco le importó si traía vestido de seda, mucho menos si era blanco, ella simplemente montó al caballo, comenzando a cabalgar sin rumbo fijo.

….

Mas entrado el medio día Selene entró a la Sala común, con el dobladillo de su vestido completamente sucio, su melena sostenida levemente por un listón, y los tirantes cayendo a la mitad de su hombro.

Entonces observó a los chicos que en ese momento ocupaban la sala común, reparando en lo feliz que Alice se veía con su novio Frank platicando en un rinconcito privado de la Sala común, después volteó a la mesita junto a la ventana, dónde Lily y Marlene rasgaban con sus plumas furiosamente completando sus tareas, que al parecer eran muchísimas, después en los sillones de la sala, Remus estaba leyendo un libro sobre artimancia, y haciendo pequeñas notas en un pergamino al lado, Peter estaba ocupado detallando un mapa de Venus, James y Sirius estaban para sorpresa de Selene haciendo unos deberes también. Los chicos parecían estar encerrados en un mundo propio, inclusive al estar haciendo sus deberes. Entonces Sirius levantó su vista, sus penetrantes ojos azules estaban ahí, esperando por los suyos, el esbozó una leve sonrisa para ella mientras con señas la decía que se sentará junto a él, ella accedió y se sentó junto a él, mientras los chicos y su hermano le dedicaban una sonrisa. Entonces Sirius le tomó la mano y le dijo.

-¿Ya tenemos permitido jugarle una buena broma a Lucy?—con una mirada oscura y ojos velados, escondiendo el enojo que sentía por lo que ese idiota le había hecho.

Selene sonrió y rió un poco—Siéntanse libres de hacerle el resto de sus días en este colegio miserables—dijo ella, encendiendo un brillo de travesura en los ojos de los merodeadores.

….

Remus estaba comiendo rapidísimo en el gran comedor mientras con su otra mano sostenía un libro y lo leía, después pasaba sus ojos a una libreta a un lado de su plato y seguía leyendo, era obvio que habría exámenes.

James y Sirius estaban revolviendo entre todos sus cuadernos, pergaminos y libros, mientras intentaban captar algo de información dos horas antes de presentar el examen y una muy enfadada Lily Evans le decía a James—Te dije que estudiaras conmigo hace dos días, pero no quisiste—mientras él ponía cara de suplica.

Un chico de primer año llegó al lado de Selene, le tocó el hombro y le dio una nota, Selene reconocía esa elegante y estilizada letra, estuvo tentada a destruir la nota sin leerla, entonces levantó la mirada y chocó sus ojos con esos glaciares que la observaban dejando entre ver una suplica. Entonces ella la abrió y tenía un mensaje simple.

_La Torre__de Astronomía, hoy, a las 12 de la noche… Déjame darte la explicación que te mereces… Por favor._

Los sentidos de Sirius se estaban mezclando con los de Canuto, así que le era fácil detectar el repentino cambio de humor y los latidos acelerados del corazón de Selene, después detectó la nota entre sus manos y una mirada de suspicacia se plantó en su rostro.

-¿Quién te envía esa nota Sel?—preguntó Sirius. Entonces los latidos de Selene se aceleraron más, mientras las miradas de sus amigas volteaban hacía ella, los penetrantes ojos gris plomo de Sirius estaban fijados en Selene, mientras los malditos celos se apoderaban de él. Al parecer Canuto no solamente había afectado a sus sentidos aumentándolos y sensibilizándolos, también había afectado su personalidad, Sirius se había vuelto más territorial, y respecto a Selene, más posesivo; a pesar de no denotarlo hacía con ella, lanzaba miradas de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla, además había una vibración que emanaba cuando estaba con ella, que desde luego el otro canino del grupo notaba; sin embargo no sería Remus el que le diría que aceptará sus sentimientos, Sirius ya estaba grandecito y tenía que aprender a lidiar con sus sentimientos.

-Ah, nadie, un admirador secreto—dijo ella nerviosa, mientras se levantaba—tengo que ir a clase, suerte en su examen—ella movió su mano nerviosamente y salió del gran comedor, pero cometió el error, por los nervios, de dejar la nota ahí en la mesa. Sirius se estiró hacía donde estaba la nota atravesando la mesa, entonces la leyó, la estrujó entre sus manos y volteó los ojos a la mesa, mientras veía como su prima Narcisa tomaba del brazo a Lucius Malfoy para salir del gran comedor.

….

Selene practicó muchas veces frente al espejo su mirada de desprecio, pero no funcionaba, cada que pensaba en Lucius la única expresión que se plantaba en su rostro era de pura frustración; se puso su abrigo antes de salir furtivamente de los dormitorios y bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras en su mente se preparaba psicológicamente para cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir Lucius en la torre de astronomía. Pasó de puntillas por la sala común, nadie estaba ahí, sin embargo su vista la engañó, desde luego no podría ver al joven que la observaba sentado desde los sillones porque estaba cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad, Selene salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y tomó camino a la torre, mientras un muy celoso y enojado Sirius Black la seguía bajo el manto de invisibilidad.

_Lucius POV _

Lucius Malfoy estaba recargado en el barandal del balcón de la torre, su pelo ondeaba con el aire, su mirada perdida en los terrenos del castillo, el cielo nocturno estaba plagado de estrellas, había llegado ahí a las 11:30, tratando de ensayar un monologo que al final él sabría no saldría según lo planeado. ¿Cómo decirle que esta no era su decisión, que no tuvo otra opción?, y que a pesar de eso el sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, desde el momento en que la escuchó reír ese día que cabalgaron juntos, y ahora no lo podrá saber, se quedaría con esa horrible sensación de: _"Si hubiera", "Quizás"._

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, sentía la presencia de Selene a sus espaldas, como siempre la había sentido, parecía que estuviera saliendo de un invierno interno, la presencia de ella era cálida a diferencia de muchas cosas en su vida, y sin embargo tenía miedo de voltear a verla, hacía mucho que no escuchaba su voz y que no la tenía tan cerca, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo interno para no abalanzarse sobre la chica y besarla en ese momento.

-¿Para qué querías verme Malfoy?—dijo ella, con su voz distante, Lucius sentía como si le echaran balde de agua fría.

-¿Malfoy?... ¿ya pasamos una vez más a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos Selene?—el rostro de Lucius mostraba tristeza, mientras con esfuerzo trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero verla ahí frente a él, con sus pantalones y su abrigo, sus brazos cruzados, y su mirada dolida, esos labios rojos y afilados que había besado gustoso, las platicas, todas las memorias lo estaban inundando y no lo dejaban pensar, se sentía mareado, ella estaba ahí frente a él a solo unos pasos, la distancia era tan fácil de librar, impulsado por una fuerza ajena la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, estrellándola contra su pecho, ella intentó liberarse, pero fue fácil para el rubio tomarle el rostro y besarla mientras ella protestaba, ella ya no le contestaba el beso, parecía que solo esperaba a que terminará, entonces Lucius emitió un gemido de frustración aun pegado a sus labios, cuando se separó ella le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que incluso Lucius trastabilló un poco, juraba que había escuchado la voz de alguien murmurar—_eso, dale otra—_el rubio levantó la vista, mientras la miraba ahí, hecha una furia. Esa niña no tardaría nada en ser una mujer, a pesar de tener catorce años, verla ahí frente a él respirando fuerte, mirándolo con toda esa decepción y frustración.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Quién te crees?, ¿Primero vas y te comprometes con Narcisa, no me das una explicación y luego me besas, de verdad?—dijo ella con sus pómulos rojos del coraje.

-Selene, es que no fue mi decisión, entiende, por favor, los Potter han hecho decisiones que ante la sociedad de los sangre pura son peligrosas, mi padre quería una alianza firme, los Black y los Malfoy han sido aliados económicos, que mejor que con un matrimonio, yo no tenía elección, me llevaron con mentiras, manipularon las cosas, mi padre me amenazó con borrarme del árbol—Selene volteó los ojos—yo se que no merezco que me escuches, y ahora nunca sabre, no sabre lo que hubiera sido—Lucius Malfoy parecía un poco desesperado, perdiendo un poco sus maneras elegantes y arrogantes, sus ademanes a pesar de ser conducidos correctamente eran contrastados por su voz, en esa voz había una nota de amargura, algo acelerada.

-Así que tus papis no te dejan estar conmigo, bueno pues lo siento, siento mucho que no tengas el maldito valor de tomar las riendas de tu vida, y que tengas demasiado miedo del idiota de tu padre, pero lo que más siento es que de verdad me permití comenzar a sentir algo por alguien como tú—en este punto Selene utilizaba su dedo índice y lo chocaba acusadoramente contra el pecho de Lucius, mientras el bajaba la mirada.

-Son los prejuicios de mi padre… Selene tu sabes que yo no pienso eso, tu me conoces de una manera que nadie más me conoció, por favor, solo, creo que nos debemos—Selene lo interrumpió con una risa amarga que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Nos debemos?, ¿qué le debes tu a una traidora a la sangre?—Lucius sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado una vez más, Selene comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras Sirius iniciaba a hacer lo mismo, así no lo descubrirían, entonces volteó y volvió a mirar a Lucius—Te diré que me debes, me debes el respeto de no tener que volver a verte—Lucius extendió su mano como queriendo alcanzarla, pero se detuvo a si mismo, ya todo estaba dicho, se enderezó mientras escuchaba que ella salía del lugar, miró al horizonte, compuso su cara en ese rictus de arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, se enderezó el traje, pasó su mano por su melena, sonrió una vez más recordando ese primer beso robado… _Ahora todo se quedará en eso, recuerdos._

_Fin POV_

…...


	15. Cap14 La Torre de Astronomía II

**Cap14. La Torre de Astronomía II**

Selene salió de ahí con una desilusión, mentalmente se repetía a si misma—_es un cobarde, y lo entiendo, la familia es todo_—sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que era lo mejor, un corte limpio y sin posibilidad a algo más, ya quería ver a su hermano, de seguro bailaría arriba de la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Sin embargo era más que obvio que habían terminado desde Francia, bueno por lo menos para el. Se sentía exhausta mentalmente, sin embargo no tenía ánimos de regresar a la sala común, ya estaba afuera así que comenzó a bagar sin rumbo fijo por los corredores y pasillos, hasta que salió a los terrenos.

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del lago, y llegó a sentarse a un árbol de tronco ancho cuyas raíces ya estaban algo salidas de la tierra, contemplando la extensión de los terrenos y respirando el aire de la noche que ya comenzaba a enfriar, se frotó un poco los brazos mientras el frió y el rocío de la madrugada hacían sus efectos; de pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, saltó un poco por el susto, pero después de ver esa sonrisa torcida que su dueño solo esbozaba para ella, y esos ojos gris plomo brillantes con las estrellas del cielo nocturno se tranquilizó.

-¿Me seguiste cierto?—dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de quien le ofrecía calor.

-¿Puedes culparme?, sabía que te verías con Malfoy—dijo Sirius con tono mordaz, mientras rodeaba a la chica con ambos brazos y la pegaba contra su pecho.

-Honestamente no se si sentirme alagada o molesta—dijo Selene riendo mientras se acostumbraba a este nuevo tipo de proximidad con el dueño de muchos de sus sueños.

-¿Y ya superaste a Lucy?—dijo Sirius, utilizando de último un falceto con el nombre que tano odiaba.

-No lo amaba, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, no se, no creo que pueda entender lo complejo de ese sentimiento—dijo ella volteando la mirada hacía arriba y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desarmándolo por completo.

-Déjame decirte algo, creo que el amor, en todas sus formas, ya sea por un amigo, por la familia, por la pareja… jamás se podrá racionalizar, por ende jamás podremos entenderlo, solo sentirlo—dijo él mientras se perdía en esos ojos azules, ella esbozaba una sonrisa ante las anteriores palabras y se volvía a recargar en el pecho, dejándose sostener por esos brazos y su dueño, pasaron un rato en silencio, contemplando las estrellas, disfrutando de su compañía hasta que la mano de la chica lo dejo para elevarse al cielo y señalar una estrella en ese manto azul oscuro.

-Mira Sirius, ahí estas—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras él elevaba la vista a lo alto del cielo y observaba a la gran estrella por la cual lo habían bautizado—siempre me había preguntado cuál era la fuente de tu arrogancia y todo este tiempo has sido la estrella más brillante del firmamento, tiene sentido—dijo ella mientras ambos reían.

-Yo no lo llamaría arrogancia, solo una cantidad saludable de confianza y autoestima, además aceptémoslo soy un caso especial—dijo él mientras ella le lanzaba una ultima mirada a la estrella y sonreía. Entonces él levantó la mano por un momento y señaló a la luna menguante—Y ahí estas tú—entonces ella volvió a sonreír y hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, una vez más se hizo el silencio entre ellos, es que en realidad no era necesario mediar palabras en ese momento, simplemente disfrutar de ese abrazo, del calor que ambos se brindaban, de sus respiraciones. Sirius estaba volando, tenerla así entre sus brazos, era algo hasta cierto punto instintivo, demasiado natural, con otras chicas no se había sentido así, generalmente era besar, coger, llegar, limpiarse e irse.

Con ella no, con ella él quería permanecer así siempre, congelarse en el tiempo y no tener que dejar de abrazarla. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, no podía. Tenía de ejemplo a su mejor amigo, las personas cambiaban bajo la influencia del amor, era como un narcótico y tampoco sabía como demostrarlo, su familia no era precisamente el tipo de familia que el Señor y y la Señora P eran, ellos son padres amorosos que expresaban su afecto en todos las maneras posibles, su familia, bueno era la única familia que había conocido durante mucho tiempo, su padre era un hombre completamente ausente, siempre de "viaje de negocios"; en algún punto Sirius sospechó que sus negocios eran otras mujeres y lo entendía, quién podría juzgarlo teniendo por esposa a Wlburga la loca, su madre jamás fue una mujer amorosa, en ningún aspecto le permitía cometer errores, quizás era por eso que desde muy temprana edad el demostró una rebeldía nata en su personalidad, impulsada desde luego por su tío preferido Alphard Black, que jamás fue bien visto por su querida madre, pero era el hermano menor de Orión y seguía siendo un Black.

Todos ellos eran nefastos a los ojos de Sirius, con su bendito amor por la sangre, y sus reglas, cuando conoció a los Potter un mundo nuevo se abrió ante sus ojos en muchos aspectos, y después Selene desde luego. Sirius siempre se había burlado de James por como describía aquel momento en el que él aseguraba se había enamorado de Lily, que había sido a primera vista, sin embargo después de ver a Selene, y ahora con el instinto de Canuto, era como un sentido de imprimación, muy primario y complejo a la vez, y le daba miedo, le daba pavor aceptarlo… por que eso querría decir que su alma ya no le pertenecería a él, él no se daba cuenta que su alma ya no le pertenecía desde aquella madrugada que sus ojos vieron la figura de Selene dormida en aquella cama.

-Sirius hace frío, vamos adentro—dijo Selene, pero para su sorpresa el lanzó un hechizo calefactor a su alrededor.

-Quédate conmigo, vamos a ver el amanecer—dijo él mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente y transformaba unas hojas de árbol en una gran manta de Gryffindor, entonces en ese momento los ojos de Sirius captaron la varita de Selene, la impresión lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

-Tu varita—dijo él, sintiéndose impotente y sin pronunciar otra palabra más.

-Ébano, treinta centímetros, su núcleo—él la interrumpió

-Pluma de fénix blanco… es la gemela de la mía—dijo él con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella asintió con la cabeza— ¿Tu lo sabías?, quiero decir ¿tu sabía que nuestras varitas eran gemelas?—

-Si el señor Olivander me lo dijo… ¿por qué, te molesta?—

El solo negó con la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, recordando aquel día en el Callejón Diagon.

_Flash back._

_Un pequeño Sirius iba caminando al lado de si tío, comiendo un helado de menta. Alphard Black era definitivamente un hombre guapo, su porte elegante y garbado con su pelo largo y negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, agarrado en una coleta, con sus tunica elegantemente arreglada a su joven cuerpo, una sonrisa impecable, su barba de candado arreglada hermosamente, y desde luego, la marca de cualquier Black, los ojos grises como la lluvia, nostálgicos._

_-Estoy seguro que mi varita será la más poderosa—dijo Sirius con decisión mientras veía una niña muy linda pasar al lado de ellos y le guiñaba el ojo, no podía negarlo, las niñas siempre habían sido su debilidad, Alphard solo se rió mientras observaba a su sobrino hacer aquello sin ningún disimulo. _

_-Seguramente así será Sirius—dijo Alphard mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la madre de la niña a la cual Sirius le había guiñado el ojo. Ahora ambos rieron ante la acción que habían hecho. _

_Cuando llegaron con el señor Olivander tardaron bastante en encontrar una varita para Sirius, hasta que el viejo hombre encontró la ideal para él, desempolvando el estuche que ya pintaba algunos años el fabricante de varitas sacó una de dos varitas que estaban en ese estuche, lo cual a Alphard se le hizo muy curioso, la varita que Olivander le dio a Sirius era blanca como el marfil, y con runas marcadas alrededor de toda la extensión, esparcidas algunas de manera brusca y otras de manera elegante, era de treinta centímetros, entonces la varita soltó chispas doradas, impresionando al señor Olivander que guardó la otra varita—Esta varita es muy especial Señor Black, mi padre la fabrico antes de morir, es de madera de álamo, y su núcleo es raro, pluma de fénix blanco, pero verá señor Black, este fénix brindó otra pluma, solo una pluma más, y mi padre me afirmó que el día en que ambos dueños se unieran conocerían el paraíso—el pequeño Sirius sonreía ampliamente a su varita y volteaba su vista curiosa al viejo hombre que hablaba frente a él. _

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Será como una gran aventura?—dijo el pequeño Sirius con sus ojos centelleantes. _

_-Será la más grande aventura que puedas tener Sirius—contestó su tío para sorpresa de Sirius—conocerás a tu alma gemela—_

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Sirius y Selene se habían quedado maravillados con lo hermoso del amanecer, poco a poco se levantaron y despabilaron para irse a cambiar a sus dormitorios, era día de clases después de todo, Selene le tomó la mano para halarlo hacía el castillo, el la tomó pero no la dejó ir, ese amanecer había traído muchas cosas nuevas para él…sonrió al ver a la hermosa criatura que lo guiaba a la torre. _Así se debe sentir estar en casa_ pensó él.

**A/N Y bien?, como vemos a nuestro querido Sirius lidiar con tantas emociones internas?, les digo que mi musa ha estado revoloteando y revoloteando en este ficition, practicamente se escribe solo. **


	16. Cap15 Locatis, Lunático, Lupin

**A/N: Hola a todos, éste capítulo en particular tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazon, Remus siempre ha sido un heroe tragico para mi, en muchos aspectos, y he intentado describir el proceso de su transfromación de manera tal que, podamos divisar y empatizar con el joven licantropo, ademas, para aquellas que pedían Sirius y más Sirius, bueno aquí se los dejo.**

**Cap.15 Locatis Lunático Lupin**

Ya iban varias veces que tanto James como Sirius seguían el trayecto de la mirada de Remus y siempre terminaba en una hermosa Ravenclaw de su año, la chica era simplemente todo lo contrario al joven en muchos aspectos, él era silencioso y muchas veces taciturno, ella era extrovertida, siempre decía lo que opinaba en las clases, obviamente era una chica inteligente, además era hermosa, no el tipo de hermosura que buscarían James, Sirius o incluso Peter. Caradoc Dearborn era una chica de cabellera castaña y lacia hasta los hombros, facciones muy finas, labios en forma de beso permanentemente y cejas bien delineadas, ojos verdes, de piel blanca y algunas pecas esparcidas en el rostro, parecía que el sol la hubiera tocado, pensaba Remus, no tenía curvas prominentes, era una chica simple a la vista y eso es lo que Remus encontraba más hermosos sobre ella; en ese momento sintió un crack en sus huesos, _cómo podía ser que la Luna llena llegará tan rápido otra vez_, pensó para si mismo el joven emitiendo un suspiro tratando de dejar salir la frustración, el dolor no menguaría, hacía mucho se había acostumbrado, desde que tenía memoria sus transformaciones habían sucedido.

-Amigo tranquilo… es solo una más—dijo Sirius mientras escuchaba a Remus exhalar una vez más.

-Deberías de hablarle lunático, se ve que es una gran chica—dijo James intentando animarlo.

-Si claro, y de paso le digo, "no puedo tener citas en lunas llenas porque me convierto en un monstruo rabioso"—dijo Remus con sarcasmo, mientras Peter ponía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo y lo zarandeaba un poco.

-Pero si cualquier chica se moriría por salir contigo—digo Peter con una gran sonrisa mientras los otros dos merodeadores asentían.

-¿Cielos Peter no sabía que Remus era tu tipo?—dijo Sirius con sorna haciendo reír al joven.

-Si Peter, ¿acaso Remus es todo lo que has esperado en un hombre?—dijo James mientras Sirius se carcajeaba.

-¿Besa bien?—dijo Sirius, mientras Peter volteaba los ojos.

-Muy graciosos—dijo Peter— ¿Por qué no la invitas a Hogsmade este fin de semana?—Remus solo negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo sus otros tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, esas miradas de reconocimiento, al parecer Remus Lupin tendría que dejarse llevar porque sus amigos le planearían una cita a ciegas.

….

Apenas comenzaba a entrar la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, las chicas estaban sentadas en los sillones frente al fuego, cada uno en lo suyo ya que era una de esas raras tardes dónde no tenían nada que hacer, habían adelantado todos sus deberes así que simplemente estaban sentadas disfrutando del silencio y de no hacer nada, Alice hacía una tarjeta con corazones y recortes muy elaborados para Frank porque cumplirían meses la próxima semana, Marlene ojeaba una revista mágica, Lily leía un ejemplar del profeta dónde cada vez se hablaba de más desapariciones forzadas y Selene estaba haciendo para diversión y entretenimiento de las chicas formas con su espada, mostrando su habilidad para sorpresa de las otras jóvenes.

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar alaridos y aplausos mientras un terriblemente pálido Remus Lupin bajaba por las escaleras, Selene bajó su espada ante la imagen que el joven daba y corrió a su lado, los sentidos de Remus estaban demasiado intensificados y el aroma de frutos rojos penetró rápido por sus fosas nasales provocándole un dolor de cabeza, el rostro preocupado de la chica culminaba en esos ojos azules que todos habían aprendido a adorar— ¿Qué pasa Remus?—preguntó Selene, mientras James y Sirius lo sostenían para que no se cayera en el suelo.

-Solo—escucharon otro crack de sus huesos que se preparaban para la transformación, provocando que Remus hiciera otro gesto de dolor—solo me siento un poco mal, e iré a la enfermería—dijo Remus rogando internamente a Selene que se alejará de él, simplemente no soportaba su perfume.

-Ojala que te mejores—dijo Alice con su rostro comprensivo, a estas alturas ya estaban acostumbrados a las constantes recaídas de Remus en su enfermedad.

Sin embargo Lily y Selene soltaron al mismo tiempo—que todo salga bien—para sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, mientras en el rostro de las dos chicas se dibujaba una sonrisa de apoyo y comprensión.

-Hoy yo me encargo de la ronda Remus, no te preocupes—dijo Lily con una sonrisa, mientras James levantaba la cabeza, agradeciendo internamente el hecho de que la chica fuera tan bondadosa.

-Gracias Lily-flor—dijo James con un guiño de ojo, mientras los cuatro chicos salían por el retrato, dejando a Lily muy azorada por el nuevo apodo que James le había dado.

Hacía tiempo Selene se había dado cuenta que Remus tendía a ponerse muy enfermo cuando había Luna llena, no tardo mucho en sumar todos los factores, sobre todo la obsesión de Remus por estar checando el mapa lunar de vez en vez, y Lily, bueno no por nada era la mejor en su año, sin embargo jamás lo había juzgado, mucho menos ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo tan bien este ultimo verano.

Los chicos iban en silencio a la enfermería, mientras Madame Pomfrey esperaba a Remus con esa mirada de simpatía y comprensión que guardaba solo para el joven licántropo. Los chicos se detuvieron unos metros antes de llegar a la enfermería y James le dijo al oído.

-Te veremos en un rato Lunático—el chico intento sonreír forzadamente pero no salió, mientras Remus iba a la enfermería con la medibruja, los chicos comenzaban a aplaudirle y lanzar alaridos para darle valor a su amigo.

….

La noche estaba invadiendo los linderos del bosque prohibido y de los alrededores de Hogwarts, la Luna llena en lo alto del cielo brillaba con todo su esplendor. Remus Lupin estaba en la casa de los gritos, ya había desnudado su cuerpo parsimoniosamente mientras por la ventana se asomaba la luz de su Némesis y el viento frío de la noche lo hacía estremecerse. Esperó ahí parado mientras toso sus huesos crujían como si se pisarán hojas de árboles al caminar. El odiaba esta parte, la odiaba con todo su ser, sin embargo éste año estaba un factor que había cambiado, sus amigos lo habían sorprendido no solamente por el amor que le tenían, sino por su capacidad mágica, Remus no lograba concebir que en tres años lo hubieran conseguido, ya sabía que eran grandes magos, sin embargo el haberlo logrado a los quince años era otra historia, sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos.

Ayudaba muchísimo tenerlos a su lado durante la transformación, además las formas de Sirius y James había resultado lo suficientemente grandes como para lidiar con _Lunático_, entre los dos podían mantenerlo a raya, además de todo no perdía tanto la conciencia de si mismo, a veces los lastimaba un poco, pero era parte del paquete.

Los huesos comenzaron a quebrarse y la respiración de Remus se comenzó a acelerar al punto de híper ventilar, entonces sus espinillas cedieron dando formas a las patas—Mierda—soltó Remus, no importaba cuantas veces en su vida estuviera sometido a esto, todas las veces dolía igual. Después su columna vertebral dio paso, jorobándolo, haciendo que él cayera al suelo esta vez soltando gritos y alaridos del dolor, a estas alturas el pueblo de Hogsmade ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos.

Unas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Remus, mientras su rostro comenzaba a arder, dos grandes cicatrices se comenzaban a marcar en su rostro, para cambiar sus facciones a unas mas afiladas y depredadoras, sus encías le dolían, las armas del depredador estaba tomando su debido lugar, sus manos se estiraban, Remus Lupin estaba a punto de dejar de tener conciencia, para dar paso a Lunático.

Para cuando la transformación estuvo completa un ciervo, un gran perro negro y una rata lo observaban, esperándolo, entonces soltó el primer aullido de la noche. Canuto comenzaba a entender que ese aullido al aire de parte de su amigo era como un grito de libertad, era dejarse ir por sus insititos.

Entonces la nueva aventura de la noche comenzaba, Peter se montó sobre las astas de Cornamenta, mientras Lunático estaba olfateando, al parecer había captado un aroma conocido para él, ésta era su manda, él lo sabía, volvió a aullar esta vez acompañado de Canuto. La noche y su manto azul oscuro eran sus cómplices, comenzaron a correr para salir de ahí, y dirigirse al bosque prohibido.

….

Selene estaba en la torre de astronomía, había tomado el hábito de ir a ahí de vez en vez para pensar, disfrutaba de la soledad del lugar, además le ofrecía perspectiva sobre el colegio y sus terrenos logrando que su vista se perdiera.

Traía puestos sus pantalones y botas de montar, mientras arriba se había puesto una sudadera de su hermano que le quedaba grande, resbalándosele por el hombro izquierdo dejándolo ver desnudo, ya que Selene utilizaba corsé a petición de su madre, ya se había acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Escuchó dos aullidos, entonces supuso que uno era de Remus, el otro quizás de algún otro hombre lobo, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a un hombre Lobo acompañado de un ciervo y de un perro, la distancia era mucha así que no alcanzaba a distinguir a la rata en las hasta del ciervo, ¿eran sus nervios o los había visto salir de debajo del sauce boxeador?, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de divisarlo porque el licántropo había herido al perro en su pata delantera, al parecer el perro ya estaba acostumbrado puesto que el ciervo no se inmutó, en su lugar fue corriendo tras Remus, y éste se había quedado cojeando y lamiendo un poco su herida.

Selene bajó corriendo hasta los terrenos del castillo, el perro que parecía pequeño desde aquella altura se veía enorme como un oso desde esta perspectiva, su pelaje era negro y denso, en ese momento lanzaba uno que otro alarido mientras se lamía con cuidado la herida de su pata delantera debajo de un árbol, entonces el aire se inundó en ese aroma que lo encendía, frutos rojos, y ese aroma almizclozo que era tan "Selene", su aroma que ya había aprendido a reconocer tan bien.

Canuto levantó la mirada y vio a Selene ahí frente a él, pero el perro lanzó un ladrido mirando hacía los linderos del bosque, en señal de preocupación—no te preocupes amigo, me cercioré de que Remus éste lejos—para impresión de él, Selene ya sabía sobre Remus—me dejas ver tu patita—dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna mientras le acercaba su mano para que la oliera y viera que no le deseaba hacer ningún daño. El perro la lamió inmediatamente—así que corres al lado de un hombre lobo, eres rudo—dijo ella mientras canuto esbozaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa canina.

-No es grave lo de tu pata, déjame curarte—ella sacó su varita y murmuró el hechizo—_Enervate—_entonces canuto se dejó perder por esas caricias que le eran ofrecidas, ella le rascaba detrás de la oreja y merlín sabía que ese era su punto débil, Selene se sentó a un lado del perro y lo acarició suavemente con ambas manos, entonces sus ojos azules se posaron en los grises del animal y ella sonrió para si misma—Merlín, tienes unos ojos idénticos a los de—Selene abrió los ojos como platos mientras asía la cara del perro firmemente para mirarlo mejor—¿Sirius?—entonces el perro comenzó a mover la cola y ladró, mientras le lamía la cara de barbilla a frente, solo ella podría reconocer sus ojos donde fuera pensó él. Selene se concentró y reconoció la magia que provenía del perro— ¿Sirius, eres tú?—Selene sentía que se volvía loca hablándole a un perro, y entonces él se transformó riendo mientras seguía con su rostro entre las manos de la chica.

-Te tardaste muchísimo—entonces Selene reparó en el hecho de que Sirius estaba semidesnudo en cuclillas frente a ella con su rostro entre sus manos, solo cubierto por un par de boxers, apreció sus piernas fuertes y marcadas, su espalda ancha y los músculos alrededor de la clavícula, sus pectorales definidos, sus brazos fuertes y sus abdominales endemoniadamente marcados.

Ella lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, Sirius sonrió pícaramente mientras levantaba una de sus cejas perfectamente— ¿vez algo que te guste?—dijo entre risas mientras Selene se cubría el rostro con sus manos, y Sirius se carcajeaba muy parecido a los ladridos de un perro. Selene movió su varita y trasformó unas hojas en manta para que él se cubriera—Me alegra saber que provoco esto en ti—dijo Sirius mientras se cubría con la manta y se sentaba al lado de ella.

-He de asumir que el ciervo es mi hermano—dijo ella recordando los apodos que utilizaban entre ellos. Mientras volteaba a otro lado esperando que el color de sus pómulos menguara. Sirius asintió con la cabeza buscando el rostro de Selene pero ella no estaba preparada para mirarlo aún, entonces ella levanto el rostro de sus manos y volteo intempestivamente-¿Y Peter?—dijo ella

-Es una rata, supongo que no lo viste porque iba en las astas de cornamenta—dijo él mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

-Son animagos ilegales—dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Sirius.

-No estábamos dispuesto a dejar a nuestro amigo solo—se defendió Sirius inmediatamente.

-Lo se… y estoy orgullosa de ustedes—dijo ella, mientras Sirius sonreía y ella lo miraba a los ojos—aunque tus ojos te delataron… bueno te dejo para que vayas a correr con tu amigo, cuídate mucho—Sirius se volvió a transformar en Canuto y salió corriendo al bosque prohibido en busca de sus amigos, volteando a la Luna y lanzando un último aullido.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Peter, James y Sirius faltaron a clases, aún se estaban acostumbrando al gasto de energía que implicaba utilizar la animágia por un tramo mayor a una hora, además solo llevaban tres lunas llenas, había que darles algo de comprensión, sin embargo ésta les tocó la mala suerte que fuera en día de clases. Sus sentidos se estaban intensificando, el olfato, el oído, tenían vista nocturna, y apenas se estaban acostumbrando a eso también, hasta cierto punto ahora entendían las referencias de Remus hacía la infame necesidad de utilizar perfumes y colonias caras por parte del alumnado.

Sin mencionar el hecho que ahora tenían instintos más primarios por así llamarlos, tanto James como Sirius eran chicos muy "sexuales" por así decirlo, sin embargo, desde que pudieron adaptar su forma de animagos ese verano despertarse en la mañana era distinto, puesto que generalmente era despertarse para oler el aroma de Lily (en el caso de James), cuando bajaba las escaleras, su delicado aroma a lavanda simplemente le taladraba la cabeza, ese aroma a lavanda cuando estaba mezclado en esos días en que las mujeres tienen un carácter de mil demonios eran peores para él, porque inclusive antes de que pudiese procesar el aroma su miembro ya estaba completamente erecto, a veces incluso, se despertaba con un atronador orgasmo y desde luego sabanas manchadas.

Para Sirius era bastante similar, solo que a diferencia de James, él sentía la necesidad de ir detrás de Selene por todas partes, al principio no lo entendía, pero después cuando comenzó a notar las miradas incesantes por parte del alumnado masculino dirigidas en dirección a Selene sentía como si alguien traspasara su territorio, en más de una ocasión tuvo que combatir la necesidad de declararla como suya a los cuatro vientos, porque siendo honestos eso no era así, la peor parte es que generalmente cuando ella estaba cerca, él olfateaba el aire alrededor de ella, logrando recibir en mas de una ocasión miradas atónitas por parte de las chicas y de Selene, desde luego Sirius trataba de ocultárselo a sus amigos, sin embargo a estas alturas para los tres chicos era más que obvio.

Por otra parte Peter había desarrollado cierto pavor a las lechuzas y los gatos, era una fobia, simplemente no podía controlar su reacción de meterse bajo la mesa cuando entraba alguna lechuza a entregar el correo que era muy a menudo, o de salir de la habitación con un chillido muy raro cuando veía al gato de Lily, Pigmaleón, entrar ronroneando a la sala común.

Los tres chicos en ese momento estaban completamente dormidos, roncando como osos y ya era la hora de la comida, pensó para sus adentros Selene, que traía con ella tres frasquillos de pociones revitalizantes.

Los tres esparcidos por completo en sus camas, la cabeza de James colgando completamente en el vacío. Selene se rió, ni siquiera se había quitado las gafas, entonces se acercó a Peter, que estaba boca abajo completamente, roncando sonoramente, después observó la cama vacía de Remus, y observó las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Sirius, las abrió lentamente, observando al chico dormir placidamente boca arriba, con la boca medio abierta respirando profunda y pesadamente, la cobija en sus pies, en algún punto de la noche se la había quitado, su pelo largo hasta sus hombros fuertes, incluso cuando estaba dormido se acomodaba de la manera perfecta, su cuerpo completamente expuesto, cubierto solo por unos boxers, su torso bien formado, de su ombligo salía una línea de bellos que iba hasta su zona más privada, no se había dado cuenta que en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo observándolo. Para Sirius que seguía dormido el aire había aumentado en densidad, y entre sueños comenzó a olfatear ese aroma que lo volvía loco, Selene se rió un poco ante esa reacción, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando emitió un gruñido y la jaló de la muñeca para acostarla debajo de él, Sirius presionó todo su cuerpo de manera sugestiva contra éste nuevo calor que sentía cerca de él en sueños _un muy buen sueño_ pensó, entonces hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Selene, absorbiendo el aroma, embriagándose, dejándose llevar por sus instintos; Canuto había tomado el control por completo.

Selene estaba total y completamente azorada, intentaba despertarlo, pero era como si estuviera en un frenesí, a tientas Sirius buscó sus labios y cuando los encontró la besó con una pasión inusitada, Selene sentía como la magia de él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo del año pasado, entonces siguiendo ningún tipo de razón ella comenzó a besarlo, a responder ese beso con pasión, furia y deseo, había esperado mucho a que él la besara de nuevo, y ahora estaba sucediendo.

Con sus rodillas Sirius abrió las piernas de la chica, dejando que su pelvis chocara contra la suya, sorprendiendo a Selene por un acto tan sutil y masculino a la vez, sin embargo era algo innato en él, Sirius comenzó a trazar fuego por las mejillas de Selene mientras ella dejaba su magia correr libremente él siguió trazando besos en su garganta, primero de manera suave, pero cuando una vez más aspiró el aroma fueron demandantes, marcándola como suya, entonces las manos de Sirius dejaron la cintura de ella para bajar hasta el borde de su falta y comenzar a subirla con sus manos rasposas acariciando de manera salvaje la pierna de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel—_en definitiva es un sueño excelente_—por fin tuvo la falda hasta arriba, bajó sus manos para sentir el muslo de Selene y apretarlo de manera dominante mientras tanto su otra mano estaba en el rostro de la chica acunándolo, la magia estaba corriendo libre, incitándolo a que completara la unión carnal, las manos de Selene estaban en la espalda desnuda del chico, sintiendo su piel, rasguñándolo, a él parecía no importarle, mientras ella se sorprendía por lo duro que se sentía el miembro de él, sin mencionar lo grande, no tenía punto de comparación pero se sentía inmenso, Sirius rozaba la pelvis de la chica con más fuerza, el único impedimento que tenía eran sus bragas, y definitivamente las iba a quitar, las manos de Sirius estaban explorando apasionadamente, el aliento de ella lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando sintió las manos de Sirius llegar a sus senos por arriba de la tela ni siquiera se inmutó, se sentía tan natural todo esto con él, Sirius podía sentir como la humedad de ella iba en aumento, puesto que sus boxers ya se habían humedecido también, entonces algo en su mente hizo _click_, abrió los ojos como platos y la vio ahí debajo de él, con sus labios rojos más rojos he hinchados por las arremetidas sin compasión de su parte, sus ojos viajaron poco a poco a la posición en la que la tenía: una mano en un seno y la otra en uno de sus muslos sosteniéndolo al nivel de su cadera, las manos de ella adorándolo, era tan natural, sus ojos azules observándolo detenidamente, como si él fuese su todo.

Él sonrió sinceramente, sin coqueteos, mientras pegaba su frente con la de la chica— ¿Así que no estaba soñando?—dijo él en un susurro, mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama, ella negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía pícaramente— ¿Vas a hacer una costumbre la de despertarme así?—dijo él mientras comenzaba a tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y dejaba que Canuto se durmiera, y que la excitación de su miembro disminuyera.

-No lo se—dijo ella sinceramente.

-Selene, me estoy muriendo por ti—dijo Sirius un poco acelerado por sentirla de esta manera, lo había dicho por fin en voz alta, y ya no se iba a detener—desde la primera vez que te vi en la mansión—se mordió la lengua para no decir las verdaderas circunstancias—el día en que te besé me preguntaste ¿porque?—ella asintió, sintiendo como en su estomago un tropel de murciélagos hacían estragos con ella—te besé porque, no se si ha existido un momento, desde la primera vez que te vi que mi alma y mi corazón no sean tuyos—el se rió de si mismo—me reía tanto de James cuando decía que lo que sentía por Lily era cosa de amor a primera vista y mírame—dijo él dándose cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo y encima de ella, e iba a hacer el intento de quitarse de no ser porque ella lo abrazó y derramó unas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías en voz alta—dijo ella besando su frente.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?—dijo él mientras se acostaba en el pecho de ella, asiéndose de su cintura de forma posesiva.

-Si—dijo ella abrazándolo y acariciando su melena.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Selene?—dijo él de forma sugerente mientras sus brazos se cerraban más en su cintura.

-¿En qué?—preguntó ella curiosa mientras el hundía mas su cabeza entre los senos de Selene, pensando en como le gustaría arrancarle el suéter, aspiraba su aroma intoxicante y lentamente levantaba su cabeza del pecho de la chica, la observaba mientras ella recibía gustosa todas las caricias.

-No te pienso dejar ir—dijo el atrayéndola una vez más hacía su cuerpo—Eres mía—dijo amenazadoramente como cuando un niño declara suyo un caramelo.

Ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él— ¿es una promesa?—preguntó ella feliz.

-Te lo juro—dijo él—Ahora, sobre despertarme así todas las mañanas yo digo que está perfecto—dijo Sirius con sorna, mientras que James abría las cortinas y asomaba su cabeza para ver la posición comprometedora en la que estaban dejando a su amigo y a su hermana completamente azorados.

-Yo opino que te consigamos un nuevo novio—dijo James tajante.

-Cierto les traje pociones revitalizantes... correr con Lunático debe ser exhaustivo—dijo ella mientras James abría su boca completamente y comenzaba a hacer gestos muy parecidos a los de un pez sin oxigeno.

-¿Co...Qué... quién...cómo te enteras?—dijo James por fin todo azorado, mientras veía a sus amigos con rostro de preocupación.

-De Remus lo se desde el año pasado, y de ustedes me enteré anoche por accidente... No le diré a mama o a papá—dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama de su novio acomodando su uniforme, y entonces una mirada simplemente malévola se posó en el rostro angelical de Selene—si tú no les dices sobre éste pequeño incidente—entonces Sirius y Peter se rieron con ganas.

-A veces puedes ser tan Slytherin—dijo James molesto mientras su hermana salía de la habitación.

-Tomen sus pociones—dijo ella de último.

—Mas vale que la cuides Canuto—dijo James sonriendo y aprobando a su amigo sin dejar de darle la connotación necesaria a la amenaza implícita.

-Con mi vida Cornamenta—

...

Remus caminaba al lado de sus tres amigos rumbo a Hogsmade la primera nevada cubría el camino haciéndolo ver como un campo enorme cubierto de nubes, los tres traían una marcada sonrisa de travesura en sus caras mientras se acercaban más y más a la aldea, había algo que no le estaban diciendo y él lo sabía. Desde el momento en que habían salido del castillo y Sirius había dicho que Selene estaba ocupada y no estaría con ella, algo en su cabeza le había dicho que sus amigos tenían un plan porqué bajo ninguna circunstancia Sirius dejaría sola a Selene, mucho menos ahora que apenas llevaban cuatro días de noviazgo. El hilo de pensamientos de Remus se vio interrumpido por James.

-Remus amigo mío... ¿no te gustaría tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?—mientras en esos ojos miel centelleaba una chispa de diversión.

-¿De cuando acá tan formal?—dijo Remus con un dejo de miedo, conocía perfectamente bien a sus amigos, sabía que había algo que no estaba viendo. Mientras Sirius puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y sonreía como un niño en navidad con juguete nuevo.

-Nada en particular—dijo Sirius con sus ojos clavados fuera de las tres escobas, Remus siguió la dirección de la mirada de Sirius quedando estupefacto, fue como si lo hubiesen clavado al suelo en la entrada "casualmente" estaban Lily, Marlene, Alice y Selene esperando con una chica que el conocía bien, Caradoc platicaba con las chicas y todas reían mientras al parecer esperaban a alguien. James y Sirius lo tomaron por ambos brazos y lo jalaban, o más bien lo arrastraban a la entrada, mientras el rostro del licántropo tenía un rictus imperturbable. Las chicas sonreían y saludaban.

-Hola chicas—dijo James mientras se despeinaba un poco el pelo—pero que casualidad encontrarlas aquí, ¿no crees Canuto?—dijo lo más disimuladamente que pudo... lo cual lo delató completamente.

-Eh si, que casualidad encontrarlas por aquí—dijo Peter mientras Remus les dedicaba una de esas miradas mortales que escondían un _Avada. _

-Hola chicos ¿quieren una cerveza de mantequilla?—dijo Marlene, tratando de romper la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

-Si, suena bien—dijo Sirius, mientras tomaba a Selene de la mano y le besaba el dorso.

Entonces Caradoc habló por primera vez esbozando una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para Remus, que en ese momento movía su pie compulsivamente, mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho y su mirada estaba completamente fijada en el suelo— ¿Vienes Lupin?—dijo ella mientras Remus se quedaba algo embobado con su sonrisa, el sólo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, mientras sus amigos meneaban la cabeza.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa de las tres escobas, entonces Alice fue la primera en levantarse alegando haber olvidado que quedó de verse con Frank en Honeydukes, unos diez minutos después Lily y Marlene dijeron que recordaron que tenían que ir por pergaminos y tinta se fueron, después James y Peter alegaron que querían ir a Zonko´s, después Selene y Sirius se levantaron y se disculparon, Sirius alegó que quería darle una buena sesión de besos a su novia y le guiñó el ojo a Remus. En menos de 30 minutos, Remus se había quedado a solas con Caradoc mientras maldecía internamente a sus amigos.

-¿Y tú, también tienes algo que hacer?—preguntó Caradoc mientras fijaba su mirada picara en Remus y esbozaba una vez más una gran sonrisa.

El sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba aún mas—Bien, porque la verdad me estaba muriendo de ganas de tener una cita contigo, solo que no sabía como acercarme—dijo con una pasmosa sinceridad, a lo que Remus levantó la mirada de la mesa mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa evidente por el comentario de la Ravenclaw—además siempre que te miraba parecías ignorarme—dijo ella con toda sinceridad.

-No es eso, es que soy muy serio—dijo Remus un poco azorado—pero yo también quería... tu también me... ¿quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?—dijo él mientras el color rojo subía de su cuello a sus orejas.

-Es una buena forma de empezar—dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa enorme, el chico se levantó por las bebidas y la plática fluyó de manera impresionante después de eso, hablaron hasta la saciedad de artimancia, runas antiguas, historia, y después de que ambos descubrieron a su igual en lecturas de novelas de misterio terminaron prometiendo intercambiar libros, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían pasado 3 rondas de cerveza de mantequilla, 2 tarros de chocolate caliente y muchas horas.

-Ve la hora que es—dijo Caradoc sorprendida—vamos al castillo—dijo ella mientras Remus se sorprendía también por la hora.

En el camino ella le tomó el brazo para sorpresa de Remus, ella de verdad quería estar cerca de él, caminaron uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de la compañía, la platica y sobre todo de la cercanía, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin ya estaba completamente embobado con el perfume de la chica, con el sonido de su risa y con su sentido del humor.

-Prometo llevarte mañana el libro Caradoc—dijo Remus mientras la chica se sonrojaba al escuchar su nombre en él. Entonces en un arranque de valentía de la chica ella se levantó de puntitas y le robo un beso a un muy sorprendido Remus, fue un roce parecido al de una pluma, simple y perfecto. Remus Lupin estaba volando. Entonces el se inclinó un poco y prolongó el beso para sorpresa de Caradoc, que al parecer se estaba perdiendo en ese beso tierno y ansioso, explorando cada rincón de su boca como solo dos adolescentes saben hacerlo, ansioso, desesperado, algo atropellado... como cualquier beso debe de ser "perfecto".

-Yo eh, este, bueno, hasta mañana—dijo ella mientras lo veía con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Remus asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a bajar las escaleras—Remus—soltó la chica al aire, mientras él volteaba-¿Te gustaría leerme mañana ese libro?—dijo ella con el corazón a mil por hora

-Me encantaría—dijo él.

...

Remus entró a la sala común en una ensoñación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo estaban esperando emocionados para que les contara como había estado la cita, el simplemente llegó un esa sonrisa irrevocable que provocaba el gusto de haber estado con la chica de tus sueños, se sentó en medio de James y Peter con esa sonrisa permanente mientras sus amigos lo observaban completamente anodados. James pasó una mano frente a su amigo pero nada, el simplemente observaba el fuego con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que lo perdimos—dijo James mientras seguía pasándole la mano frente a Remus.

-Que la cita haya salido bien, no quiere decir que vaya a dejarles pasar la broma—dijo Remus una vez más con esa sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Todos se rieron ante la amenaza, mientras Remus abrazaba a James y a Peter con todas sus fuerzas y Sirius caía en cima de los tres.

-Son los peores amigos del mundo—dijo Remus mientras escondía su rostro en el abrazo—gracias—los merodeadores se unían en abrazo fraternal mientras comenzaban a cantar al unísono

-_¡Locatis Lunático Lupin Locatis Lunático Lupin Locatis Lunático Lupin Locatis Lunático Lupin!—_por fin su amigo sonreía borrando ese cansancio en sus ojos.


	17. Cap16 Dieciséis y una vida

**Cap.16 Dieciséis y una vida. **

Las vacaciones de verano iniciaban mañana, y todos estaban más que contentos por volver a casa, todos menos Sirius, que en ese momento sostenía una misiva formal que contenía la cresta de los Black, reconocería la letra de esa harpía donde fuera, la letra de Walburga Black se mostraba orgullosa en la portada de la carta que estaba en las manos de su hijo, la carta aún sin abrir quemaba en las manos del joven, no quería abrirla, no quería encontrarse con lo que podía decir adentro.

Desde hacía varios años ya se había hecho a la idea que en algún punto tendría que escoger donde radicaban sus lealtades, pero no pensaba que ese día fuese a llegar tan rápido, y para qué negarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría sucederle, su padre Orión Black, jefe de su casa y patriarca de la única línea consanguínea de los Black, que había dado herederos hombres para seguir con el apellido, era un hombre sumamente duro, y en ocasiones sádico. No le tenía tanto miedo a su madre, lo que Sirius sentía por Walburga era simplemente decepción y odio, decepción por no haberlo amado por ser él mismo, y por relegarlo de la familia, haciéndolo sentir como un mueble inservible, todo esto claro, después de haber sido sorteado en Gryffindor. Odio bueno la parte del odio era más compleja, ya que odiaba la esencia de esa mujer con todo su ser, ella y su bendito amor por la sangre, su clasismo y sus estupideces; sin embargo Orión, él era otra cosa, el era su Némesis en el sentido más puro de la palabra, rigiendo su suerte en muchas ocasiones, convirtiéndose en una sombra detrás de su cabeza, sobre todo en las noches de borrachera donde se desquitaba con él y con su hermano por la maldita vida que llevaba, y claro que le daba miedo porque de alguna manera, siempre que le hablaba con ese maldito tono mordaz y viperino lo reducía una vez más a ese niño d años, arrinconado en un closet y escondido de su familia. Sirius abrió lentamente su carta y respiró profundamente.

_Sirius Orión Black III_

_Tu presencia es requerida a la brevedad en la antigua y noble casa de los Black, es hora de hablar de tu futuro, y de que tomes decisiones necesarias para el honor de esta familia... No aceptaré un no por respuesta, te estaré esperando en la estación mañana. _

_W. Black _

La sangre se le heló a Sirius, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar antes esto, sobre todo por lo que representaba, de manera frustrada golpeó la pared frente a él, en ese salón vacío al que había corrido—todo esto es una mierda—grito Sirius.

...

Cuando Sirius le explicó a James y a Selene que era requerido en su casa, no preguntaron más, ambos sabían que Sirius era muy privado en cuanto a cuestiones familiares, Selene le dio un beso que sin saberlo le dio mas valor a Sirius del que ella jamás se había imaginado. Sin embargo James antes de despedirse de él en la estación le dijo muy claramente lo siguiente.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que mi casa tendrá sus puertas abiertas para ti siempre... eres mi hermano—Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente y se encaminó junto con Régulus a donde se divisaba la figura de su madre. Walburga Black era una mujer alta y alta de pelo grisáceo, ojos negros como la noche que contrastaban con su piel blanca, ataviada con su vestimenta negra tipo victoriana y un moño alto como peinado, ayudando a esa apariencia dura.

-Hola madre—dijo Sirius tratando de censurar sus palabras para no decirle harpía y el resto de insultos que tenía en su cabeza, emitiendo un suspiro de frustración.

-Sirius—dijo Walburga con su voz ronca y dura.

...

_Régulus POV _

La respiración de Sirius cada vez era más entre cortada, la visión de su hermano mayor suspendido en el aire, amarrado como un animal salvaje, tan vulnerable y soportando estoicamente las arremetidas de la maldición _cruciatus_ de su madre sin emitir un solo alarido lo hacían querer llorar.

Él que siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos, el que lo defendía cuando Bella lo molestaba, o cuando su padre intentaba golpearlo, verlo de esta manera tan deplorable, con cortaduras en su cuerpo, su sangre derramada sobre el piso de la habitación del árbol. Ver a la desquiciada de su prima junto a su esposo torturarlo no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente; sin embargo Régulus sabía que su hermano era muy poderoso en oclumancia, no le preocupaba eso, lo que le preocupaba era que Sirius saliera vivo de ésta, su padre lo abofeteó una vez más mientras lo colocaban en el suelo, Sirius estaba en cuatro puntos escupiendo sangre por su boca, mientras Rabastan y Rodolphus LeStrange lo golpeaban continuamente en el estomago. Entonces la risa frenética de Bellatrix paró, entre los dos hombres voltearon a Sirius boca arriba, estirando su brazo derecho y exponiendo su antebrazo, Bellatrix utilizó su varita para grabar con fuego en la piel de Sirius las palabras _Traidor a la sangre_, el olor a piel quemada fue demasiado para que Régulus soportara seguir viendo esto, la salida era tan sencilla, solo tenía que decir que si, el no entendía porque Sirius se sometía a esto, teniendo una puerta de salida justo frente a él.

-¿Veras la razón Sirius?—dijo una vez más Orión Black con su voz pastosa.

Sirius tosía y trataba de respirar pesadamente, seguro tendría unas cuantas costillas rotas—Me temo padre... que humildemente... tengo que... declinar—dijo el pelinegro, cuyo hermoso rostro en ese momento estaba completamente amoratado, un ojo completamente morado y cerrado por los golpes recibidos, sin embargo su sonrisa no perdía la chispa y su voluntad no daba a torcer.

-Muy bien—dijo Walburga con su rostro totalmente contorsionado por la ira—entonces ya no eres hijo mío, vergüenza de mi estirpe, no puedo creer como mi útero pudo haber cargado semejante adefesio—dijo con todo el odio que pudo impregnar en sus palabras. Lanzó el último hechizo, para finiquitar su trabajo, en la mente de Walburga era mejor que un hijo suyo muriera antes de poner que la noble y antigua casa de los Black cayera en desgracia y deshonra por su culpa—_Sectusempra_—gritó

Uno a uno los integrantes de aquel desgraciado y asqueroso rito de repudio salieron de la habitación, todos excepto uno, Régulus se acerco rápidamente a su hermano, mascullando como podía el contra hechizo, teniendo que murmurarlo una vez mas para estabilizarlo y todos los hechizos sanadores que pasaron por su cabeza, encendiendo la chimenea con polvos flu, ayudándolo a pararse.

-Suéltame, ya no soy tu hermano—dijo Sirius con su respiración entre cortada a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Régulus derramó una lagrima por su hermano—No me importa lo que digan, tu siempre serás mi hermano—los polvos flu ya estaban listos, entonces él le dijo—conoces las palabras Sirius, ve con los Potter, yo mandaré una carta al tío Alphard explicándole todo—dijo Régulus de manera rápida e imprecisa mientras colocaba a su hermano dentro de la chimenea, su hermano asintió una vez más mientras le tocaba la mejilla a su hermano y hacía un gran esfuerzo para sostenerse sobre sus pies.

-Nos vemos Regi—dijo Sirius—_Mansión Potter —_murmuró Sirius, una llamarada de luz verde y después la nada. Régulus Black se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazándose su torso, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, pero lo único que escuchaba era su respiración al punto de híper ventilar.

Entonces para si mismo murmuró— _¿Conque ese es el precio de la libertad? —_

_Fin POV _

...

En la mansión Potter, era un día como cualquier otro de ese verano, los miembros de la familia Potter estaban juntos en la sala, esparcidos, los varones jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, James recibiendo varios regaños de su padre—Pon atención en lo que haces niño—dijo Charlus Potter con sonrisa de suficiencia mientras volvía a ganarle a su hijo, mientras tanto las chicas por su lado jugaban una partida de cricket e la sala, ya que el sol y el calor eran un poco insoportables afuera, entonces una llamarada verde se prendió en la chimenea, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, cuando la sangre se les heló, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Como en cámara lenta el cuerpo de Sirius caía desfallecido ante sus ojos, pero antes de que azotara contra el suelo, Dorea Potter sacó su varita y lo levitó con su varita hasta subirlo a su habitación, mientras Charlus Potter salía corriendo por la chimenea para llamar al medimago de la familia, Selene entró en la habitación y se colocó al lado de su novio, mientras James se paseaba frente a la cama con desesperación.

-Ya te tenemos amor, y ellos jamás volverán a tocarte—entre sueños Sirius escuchó aquella voz dulce que lo llevaba al paraíso, y tomó la mano de Selene con fuerza.

...

Tres días después Sirius despertó con unos vendajes alrededor de su torso, su rostro completamente sano, ya que pudo abrir ambos ojos, pero con un ego sumamente dolido, inmediatamente volteó a ver su brazo derecho, donde las palabras que su prima había tallado seguían latentes, entonces un aroma a frutos rojos inundó la habitación, Selene entró lentamente pensando que él aún seguía dormido, se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, mientras Sirius aguantaba las ganas de llorar de rabia.

Él había reconocido su habitación en la mansión Potter, las sabanas olían fresco y se sentían hogareñas, no quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a que la vergüenza que sentía relucieran en ellos, así que simplemente se movió incómodamente en la cama, y para sorpresa de él Selene subió a la cama y lo abrazó , lo acuno entre su pecho y sus brazos, entonces ahí Sirius no pudo resistir más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsoladamente, no entendía porque su madre había hecho esto, y porque su padre quería que inclinara su cabeza ante alguien más, no entendía porque jamás lo amaron o lo aceptaron como era. No entendía nada, y sin embargo aquí estaba ella, su ángel en tantos sentidos, salvándolo de si mismo y de su soledad, sin embargo él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera un apellido, pensó para sus adentros, mientras se perdía en el aroma que tanta paz le daba.

-Tu tío Alphard está aquí, ha discutido las cosas con mi padres, y ellos dicen que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, sabes que ellos te quieren como un hijo, tu tío arregló poder traerte tus cosas, y además, por más que quieran tu padres no pueden dejarte sin nada, ya que es tu abuelo Acturus el que decide sobre la fortuna Black, y tu siempre has sido su nieto predilecto por lo que Alphard dijo, tu abuelo arregló que tu fortuna quede intacta en tu bóveda de Gringots, así que no te preocupes—dijo ella tranquila, con ese tono pacificador que tanto la caracterizaba, imprimiéndole seguridad a Sirius. El derramó unas lagrimas más escondiendo su cara en le pecho de la chica, después se levantó con la frente en alto y tomó una decisión que le partía el corazón.

-Gracias Selene—ella lo miró con extrañeza, él jamás la llamaba por su nombre de esa manera tan solemne, el la tomó de ambas manos mientras hacía un esfuerzo para sentarse, ella lo ayudó—Selene, lo más apropiado es que nuestra relación no continué—dijo Sirius pasmando por completo a la chica, los ojos de Selene lo miraban profundamente heridos, mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar, sin embargo no lloraría.

-¿Porqué no?—preguntó ella tratando de imprimirle toda la tranquilidad posible a sus palabras fallando por completo, él se mordió un labio y miró hacia el techo armándose de todo el valor posible, sabiendo que quizás tendría que mentirle.

-Porque no es lo correcto Selene, después de todo voy a vivir aquí, además sinceramente ya no te amo—dijo él de manera tajante y convincente.

Sirius sabia que era lo mejor, _¿qué te puedo ofrecer? Una vida de vergüenza, de repudio, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer yo a una duquesa? Nada, esa es la realidad, no importa si mi bóveda de Gringots está rebosante, yo quiero ser digno de ti, y hasta que lo sea volveré a tus brazos. _

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?—dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba la espalda, dándole una vista de su hermosa y larga cabellera suelta, en esos pantalones para montar que él tanto amaba, entonces ella volteó con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa clara y hermosa en sus labios, limpiándose las lagrimas dijo—Pues yo juro solemnemente que siempre te amaré Sirius Black... te voy a esperar el resto de mi vida si es necesario—dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Sirius Black completamente descolocado... quizás sería necesario un acto de mayor convencimiento pensó él.

Mientras Alphard Black entraba después de que Selene había dejado la habitación, para encontrar a su sobrino completamente descolocado.

-Tío—dijo Sirius con su voz entre cortada.

-¿Estas seguro de querer dejarla ir?—dijo Alphard, recordando que en una de las cartas que Sirius le había enviado, le contaba todo sobre la varita de Selene—después de todo ella es tu alma gemela—dijo Alphard mientras veía como Sirius se retorcía en su cama, tratando de acomodarse.

-No tengo nada para ofrecerle—dijo Sirius entre dientes, mientras los músculos de su quijada se tensaban visiblemente.

-Eso es mentira y tu lo sabes—dijo Alphard—¿acaso me crees capaz de dejarte desamparado?, ¿que no me conoces?—dijo Alphard tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-No soy digno—pero Alphard lo interrumpió

-Eres más digno que cualquiera que conozca Sirius Black... no cediste en ningún momento, estoy muy orgulloso de ti—dijo Alphard mientras Sirius miraba a la ventana de su cuarto, fijando sus ojos en el horizonte.

-No tengo un apellido que ofrecerle—dijo Sirius, a lo que Alphard comenzaba a entender un poco a su sobrino. La experiencia de ser repudiado para un sangre pura de su familia era algo traumática y el lo entendía, después de todo, a pesar de que Sirius no creía en esas cosa, era cierto que tenía que sanar sus heridas internas, quizás esto era necesario.

Alphard no continuó con aquel tema, sin embargo habló con Sirius de lo que procedería de ahora en adelante, legalmente Sirius para el mundo mágico era como un huérfano, por lo que no era mal visto que lo acogieran dentro de la casa de los Potter, después de todo Dorea también pertenecía al árbol genealógico de los Black, mientras Alphard le dictaba instrucciones y le daba sus cuentas respecto a sus propiedades y el dinero, Sirius estaba en el limbo, escuchando a lo lejos el llanto de Selene en su habitación, era como si lo volvieran a tortura una y otra vez, pero se repetía mentalmente que era lo mejor, que así tenían que ser las cosas.

...

Septiembre

Octubre

Noviembre

Diciembre

Selene se había perdido dentro de sí misma, esa chispa que tanto atraía de su personalidad se había perdido en algún momento, en algún lugar, su alma perdida en agosto, en la nada, mirar a Selene a los ojos era como mirar al vacío, para James había sido suficiente de verla así, el coraje que comenzaba a acumular dentro hacía Sirius era peligroso, no soportaba ver a su hermana así, entendía las razones de su hermano del alma, pero ver a Selene de ésta manera era demasiado. Sobre todo cuando ella lo encontraba con algunos de sus amoríos de closet. Peter simplemente no podía verla así de triste, había hecho de todo para hacerla sonreír, desde bromas en el gran comedor, hasta levantarla con una serenata (muy mala por supuesto), pero nada lograba sacarla de su enclaustro mental.

Para Selene nada tenía sentido, y comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Sirius, en esa imagen mental dónde el le decía que ya no la amaba.

Remus intentaba dialogar con ella de vez en cuando, sin embargo, ella se limitaba a sus estudios, sobre saliendo en todas las materias que estaba tomando en su quinto año.

Selene había hecho un habito el leer desenfrenadamente, inclusive había conseguido que el tío Albus le diera acceso a la sección prohibida; interesantemente había descubierto que cuando tenía un libro en las manos no la molestaban, así que la lectura se convirtió en una de sus cosas preferidas, tomaba a bucéfalo y se iba a un hermoso claro del bosque prohibido a leer, en compañía a veces de Winki.

Practicaba hechizos de niveles más allá de los EXTASIS, pronto descubrió que la forma de su _patronus_ era Canuto, lo cual no la sorprendió mucho, había comenzado a practicar esgrima más seguido, sin embargo no dejaba entrar a nadie en su mundo, por las noches se levantaba puesto que sus sueños no la ayudaban mucho, su sueños eran Sirius con todas sus chicas, una y otra vez.

Por otro lado Sirius estaba en una negación total, ignoraba estoicamente a Selene, y cuando se cruzaba con ella en un pasillo o en la sala común simplemente la evitaba.

Las vaciones no fueron distintas, y esa navidad fue una de las más calladas en la mansión Potter.

Enero

Febrero

Marzo

Abril

Mayo

Era el cumpleaños de Selene, y ni siquiera ella lo recordaba, hasta que Lily, Marlene, Alice y Caradoc decidieron que era suficiente.

-Muy bien Selene Potter, es suficiente me has oído bien—dijo Lily exasperada ante la muerta viviente que se había convertido su amiga.

Selene levantó la vista ante la furia roja que representaba su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa débil—no entiendo a que te refieres Lily—dijo Selene, mientras todos en el gran comedor contemplaban la escena, los merodeadores miraban con interés.

-Basta de ser un zombie, basta de encerrarte me has entendido, basta Selene—dijo Lily mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Caradoc se paró junto a Selene con un dedo acusador—hoy es tu cumpleaños y no lo vamos dejar pasar, vamos a ir a Hogsmade—Selene intento hablar pero Marlene la interrumpió.

-No nos interesa si quieres o no—le arrebató el libro de las manos, mientras Alice asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Vas a escoger un pastel y te va a gustar me has oído bien—dijo Lily, mientras las otras chicas obligaban a Selene a levantarse de su solitario lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-De verdad no quiero—dijo Selene tratando de sonar convincente, pero ahora Alice, cuyo carácter generalmente era dulce, la interrumpió con su voz peligrosamente sobre el límite de explotar.

-No nos importa—dijo Alice roja del coraje—así como a ti no te ha importado dejarte caer así, así que ahora te vas a levantar, me has escuchado, te vas a levantar y vas a volver a ser esa Selene que todos conocemos—

Entonces James entró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, junto con Peter y Remus para sorpresa de las chicas.

-Y si no te parece—agregó James—me importa un reverendo comino, hoy vamos a celebrar con un poco de magia merodeadora—dijo James, mientras Peter y Remus sonreían y afirmaban con su cabeza.

...

La fiesta en Hogsmade había estado bien, inclusive habían logrado que Selene riera un par de veces, celebraron con cervezas de mantequilla, mientras James cantaba canciones estúpidas y los demás aplaudían, por un momento, pudieron ver a su Selene, pequeños destellos de aquella enérgica chica, cuando regresaron al castillo todos se sentían más tranquilos, ya que podían ver un destello de vida en esos ojos azules, que antes parecían vacíos.

Cuando entraron a la sala común todos vieron a Sirius esperando junto a la chimenea, así que decidieron darle a sus amigos un poco de privacidad, todos se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Selene se quedó ahí parada frente a él, un poco descolocada, hacía mucho que no estaba a solas con Sirius, no sabía como actuar.

-¿Esperabas a alguien corazón?—dijo Selene para romper el hielo, mientras Sirius sonreía de medio lado al oír aquellas palabras y recordar aquel momento—porque si aún no ha llegado no me molestaría robarte por ahí—en ese momento fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de la tortura que habían sido estos meses, alejado de ella.

-Te estaba esperando—dijo Sirius, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y le hacía seña de que se sentara a su lado, ella se quedó en su lugar, eso le dolió a Sirius pero sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, sacó del bolsillo de su tunica un pequeño paquetito envuelto en forma de regalo—es para ti—dijo él, tratando de censurar la urgencia en su voz.

Selene se acerco lentamente, como un animal lastimado, sin confianza, se sentó muy lejos de él en el sillón y estiró la mano para recibir el regalo, lo abrió y de él sacó una pulsera de plata con una pequeña estrella brillante, parecida a la de Sirius en el cielo, ella sonrió hermosamente al ver el regalo, volteó a verlo—gracias Sirius—dijo ella.

-Sel—el rostro de Sirius contenía una suplica—yo, lo siento—dijo él imprimiendo el mayor arrepentimiento a sus palabras.

-No tienes que disculparte por ser sincero con tus sentimientos Sirius—el se sorprendió en demasía, acaso ella había creído esa mentira de que no la amaba—después de todo nunca tuvo mucho sentido que me amaras—sonrió la chica.

-No Sel, creo que no me estas entendiendo—pero la chica lo interrumpió una vez más.

-Me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, entiendo que te arrepientas de lo que pasó, pero de verdad me gustaría volver a ser tu amiga—dijo ella, mientras Sirius sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían internamente, ¿qué había hecho?, la había lastimado tan profundamente que ella simplemente había creído todo lo que el le había dicho—yo te prometo no volverte a hablar de mis sentimientos ¿si?—dijo ella—volvamos a ser amigos, no me gustaría perderte por completo—dijo ella de último, mientras Sirius la contemplaba estupefacto.

-Sel, yo—dijo Sirius mientras lagrimas comenzaba a formarse en los ojos de la chica.

-Yo se que... bueno que tu eres libre y así he aprendido a amarte Sirius—dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua— ¡Ups! Prometí no volver a hablar de mis sentimientos—se limpió las lagrimas—lo siento Sirius—dijo ella

-¿Porqué?—dijo el, mientras mentalmente se reprimía una y otra vez por haberle causado tanto dolor a la única persona que había sido capaz de despertar tanto dentro de él.

-Por pensar que de verdad... no importa—dijo ella mientras se colocaba la pulsera en su muñeca y le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa—es hermosa, gracias—dijo ella.

-Por nada, es que me recordó a esas veces que íbamos a pasear al lago—dijo él, logrando que ella se sonrojara hermosamente.

-Si el lago—dijo ella nerviosa recordando todos los momentos íntimos que habían pasado ahí.

Sirius comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, sin embargo ella salto del sillón como expelida por un resorte—Buenas noches Sirius—soltó ella por encima de su hombro mientras subía las escaleras a su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches Sel—dijo el, mientras se quedaba contemplando el fuego, preguntándose en que momento había permitido que esas barreras se levantaran entre ellos. Mientras mentalmente se decía—_quizás cuando besabas a alguna de tus chicas, o tal vez cuando no te importó ver como se encerraba en su mundo porque estabas muy preocupado por tu ego herido, o tal vez cuando no te importó que ella te viera besando a alguien mas—_en ese momento Sirius perdió toda esperanza.


	18. Cap17 El Chico de Intercambio

**A/N Es hora de ponerle picante al asunto... muajajaja. disfruté muchisimo escribiendo éste capitulo, que por cierto es MA, solo mayores y lectores maduros. **

**Cap.17 El Chico de Intercambio **

-Mi señor, ¿está usted seguro que funcionará?—preguntó Bellatrix, mientras observaba como la carne, piel y órganos de Lord Voldemort mutaban de manera asombrosa; dejando de lado la vejez de su amo, el rostro cadavérico desaparecía para dar lugar a un rostro joven, los cabellos raídos y secos comenzaban a mostrarse lustrosos y suaves, ondeantes, inclusive. Los ojos rojos e inexpresivos, mostraron una mirada azul y audaz, Lord Voldemort volvía a ser Tom Riddle.

Una risa siniestra comenzó a escucharse mientras Lord Voldemort se observaba en el espejo, su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto, músculos marcados, la piel cetrina ya no estaba, su piel blanca, su pelo castaño todo era justo como él lo recordaba... su mirada ardiente y seductora, su sonrisa hipnótica, su pene erecto por la simple imagen que el espejo le mostraba, mientras Bellatrix contemplaba embelezada a su maestro y su belleza.

-Claro que funcionara Bella—dijo Voldemort extendiendo sus brazos, par que su discípula le colocara la bata de seda—los datos han sido activados, y pasaré con un perfil bajo, no queremos alterar a Dumbledore—dijo Voldemort mientras devaneaba y caminaba por la estancia de la antigua mansión de su padre.

-Señor, pero sería más fácil enviar a cualquiera de sus servidores—dijo Bellatrix un poco alterada y celosa por el conocimiento del plan de su maestro— ¿de verdad es tan importante que _ella_ esté a su lado?—dio de último un poco resentida.

-No permito que me cuestiones, es obvio que tiene un gran poder Bella, imagínalo, la profecía lo dice, ella tiene un poder que yo ansió—dijo Voldemort con un brillo frenético en sus ojos—y lo voy a obtener, además sería una digna portadora de mis herederos... con esta forma humana—dijo con un ademán hacía su cuerpo—ya me puedo reproducir una vez mas—sonrió él mientras de manera depredadora se acercaba a Bellatrix—es más me gustaría probar mi nuevo miembro contigo Bella—dijo mientras colocaba con todas sus fuerzas a la hermosa mujer sobre una mesa, Bellatrix completamente sometida y de espaldas a su señor, simplemente lo dejó ser.

Ella estaba recargada en una mesa, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de desvestirla, simplemente le levantó el vestido hasta la espalda, le quitó las bragas y las bajó hasta sus rodillas, la mujer estaba húmeda completamente solo del pensamiento que su amo la penetraría. Con una estocada fuerte y directa se introdujo en ella, y no fue nada calido, o cuidadoso de ella, solamente buscaba su satisfacción, comenzó a hacerlo de manera salvaje, e inclusive disfrutando del conocimiento que la estaba lastimando de lo fuerte que lo hacía, los gemidos de la mortifaga eran frenéticos, mientras él aumentaba la fuerza e intensidad de sus estocadas, tres, dos, uno, y todo explotó, terminó dentro de ella e inmediatamente se limpió con su varita, odiando el sudor que caía por su cuerpo.

Bellatrix se quedó temblando contra la mesa, mientras la sangre escurría en su entrepierna, sin embargo no se sentía ultrajada, al contrario, se sentía honrada, e inclusive agradecida... era tal su grado enfermizo de amor por su señor que no entendía las dimensiones reales de la violación que acababa de suceder.

-Es hora de que Damian LeStrange entre en acción—dijo Voldemort que salía a la sala, para que sus mortifagos lo observarán con esta nueva imagen.

-Los papeles han sido arreglados mi señor—dijo Rodolphus LeStrange-¿podrá engañar al sombrero seleccionador?—

-Dudas de tu amo Rodolphus—dijo Voldemort con sorna, mientras el hombre bajaba su mirada al suelo negando fervientemente con su cabeza.

-Vamos, es hora—dijo Voldemort.

...

Las vacaciones habían llegado a un final, y los merodeadores se disponían a regresar a su penúltimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mientras la platica fluía en el compartimiento James había decidido que aquel año sería por fin SU año, el año dónde Lily Evans sería su novia.

-Este año lo voy a lograr—dijo James mientras Remus lo observaba con una sonrisa. Ese verano se habían estado enviando hasta tres o cuatro lechuzas por semana con Lily, y la comunicación entre ellos había crecido a niveles desmesurados, se podía decir que eran amigos.

-Sinceramente no se cómo después de tantos rechazos de parte de Lily, no te has cansado—dijo Remus mientras Sirius volteaba la mirada para fijarla directamente en James.

-Simple, porque la amo—dijo James felizmente—desde el primer día en que la vi, supe que ella era para mi—terminó felizmente.

Sirius volteó lo ojos, mientras se recriminaba internamente su cobardía, las cosas con Selene estaban en un punto diplomático y frío, ya no se despertaba con un beso en las mañanas a diferencia de sus amigos que lo seguían recibiendo, un simple "buenos días" y una sonrisa que jamás llenaba esos ojos azules era lo que encontraba en ella.

-¿Cuándo vas a ser un hombre y te vas a armar de valor para recuperarla?—interrumpió Peter molesto, observando a Sirius con una frialdad inusitada, mientras Sirius perdía el hilo de pensamientos y veía a su amigo sorprendido por esas palabras—es una chica hermosa sabes, y el próximo año se quedará sola en el colegio, nosotros nos iremos al entrenamiento de aurores, ella no te va a esperar para siempre Canuto—dijo Peter con desinterés mientras las facciones de Sirius se contorsionaban con toda la rabia interna que venía acumulando.

-No me estas diciendo algo que no sepa Colagusano—soltó Sirius—es simplemente que cada que trato de acercarme a ella de esa manera simplemente se aleja, y no me deja—dijo Sirius frustrado.

-¿Y qué creías Sirius, que después de todo lo que pasó el año anterior ella simple y sencillamente te iba a decir "si vuelve conmigo"?—dijo Peter utilizando a lo último un falceto para fingir la voz de Selene.

-Ella juró amarme siempre—soltó Sirius en un grito.

-Y tu la lastimaste—dijo James interrumpiendo a sus amigos—ahora me haces un favor y terminas con tu congestión emocional, te armas de valor y la invitas a salir, te comportas como un maldito caballero y la recuperas, o simplemente te alejas de ella y te vas haciendo a la idea que en algún momento alguien que SI sepa apreciarla va aparecer y se la va a llevar—

-NADIE VA A TOCARLA... SOBRE MI CADAVER—dijo Sirius completamente molesto—LA SIMPLE IDEA DE ELLA CON OTRO—el negaba con su cabeza de manera rotunda—ELLA ES MÍA—dijo Sirius, mientras sus amigos sonreían, y lo veían salir del compartimento del tren.

-¿Creen que eso haya sido suficiente?—dijo Remus que ni se inmutó por la escena y seguía leyendo el periódico.

-Pues supongo que si, ahora todo está en él—dijo James de última.

-Son un par de idiotas los dos—dijo Peter enfunfurruñado—están hechos el uno para el otro, si no se dan cuenta van a sufrir toda su maldita vida—

Tanto Remus como James estaban sorprendidos por la muestra de carácter por parte de Peter, pero a estas alturas ya ambos sabían que en lo que concernía a Selene, Peter siempre era así.

-Iré a ver a Lily-flor—dijo James, mientras caminaba fuera del compartimento.

-Pobre Lily, aún no inicia el año y ya le quieres imponer tu presencia—dijo Remus mientras Peter se reía a carcajadas de la expresión de James

-No se de que me hablas, somos los premios anuales ¿recuerdas?, nos esperan en el compartimento para darnos instrucciones—dijo James felizmente.

-Aun no entiendo como llegaste a ser premio anual—dijo Peter mientras veía a su amigo con una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

...

Selene estaba sola en su compartimento ya que Caradoc había decidido ir a buscar a Remus, Alice estaba con Frank, Lily estaba en la reunión de los premios anuales y Marlene estaba con Amos Diggory, por lo que de momento se encontraba contemplando el paisaje correr por la ventana del ferrocarril, no se apreciaba mucho en realidad puesto que la lluvia caía de manera concisa, tupiendo todo el paisaje posible.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te molesta?—escuchó una voz seductora en la puerta del compartimento—tienes un rostro hermoso como para estar así de triste—Selene volteó a ver al chico que le decía eso, unos ojos azules seductores la observaban, con una sonrisa blanca y depredadora, espalda fornida y pelo a media mejilla-¿Entonces, puedo entrar?—

-Pasa—dijo Selene con una curiosidad que iba más allá de ella—eres nuevo ¿verdad?—

El chico se sentó frente a ella, con maneras aristocráticas y arrogantes, estaba vestido con una tunica negra enmarcada por un cuello alto, resaltando su piel blanca, y facciones afiladas— ¿tan obvio soy?—dijo con sorna, mientras Selene sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Jamás te había visto—dijo ella con una sonrisa igual de amplia, contagiada por la expresión de aquel misterioso chico.

-Damian—Voldemort extendió su mano de manera confiada, deslumbrando una vez más a Selene con una sonrisa más amplia—Damian LeStrange—dijo con su voz hipnótica y seductora.

-Selene Potter—dijo ella

-Y dime Selene, ¿Tienes novio?—la chica se sonrojó por completo-¿muy directo? Es un mal que tengo—dijo él mientras Selene negaba con la cabeza y se reía—Entonces aceptarás salir conmigo—dijo él de manera demandante y decadente.

-Ya lo veremos—dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia.

-Ya veo estas enamorada—dijo el chico mientras se levantaba—eso tiene solución—dijo el chico mientras salía del compartimento—nos vemos Seeelenee—dijo de la manera más gamberra que pudo.

...

-No, NO, NO, me niego a creer que TU—dijo la pelirroja enfurecida apuntando de manera acusadora con su dedo índice al ojimiel—SEAS el premio anual... es una mentira, DILE A REMUS QUE VENGA—dijo de manera demandante Lily Evans.

-Pero Lily-flor es verdad, Dumbledore me mandó la carta—dijo James mientras se despeinaba su pelo de manera nerviosa.

-DEJA DE HACER ESO—dijo la chica haciendo un ademán a la cabeza del animago, de un tiempo acá, en vez de encontrar todo el asunto de que se despeinara su pelo aberrante e inmaduro; lo veía tierno y lindo, sin mencionar que le traía imágenes mentales de ese beso compartido en aquel verano en la mansión Potter.

-Vaya Lily-flor, hoy estamos demandantes, ¿cierto?—dijo Ames Potter como que no quiere la cosa. Pero la rabieta de la chica fue interrumpida por la Profesora McGonnagall, confirmando su desdicha, y diciéndole que efectivamente James Potter era el premio Anual. _Este va a ser un pésimo año_ dijo la chica para sus adentros mientras sobaba sus sienes con parcimonia.

En efecto, iba a ser un pésimo año para todos, no sabían que el enemigo, estaba en casa.


End file.
